


A God Abroad

by G33kinthepink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 68,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: Thor is fortunate enough to have been accepted into the University in London with his best friend Sif. Both being from the States, it doesn't get any better than than the opportunity to study abroad. That is until he spots the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. However this angel has his halo held fast by impaling it with devil horns. With his penchant for drinking, late night clubbing, and gritty sex. Will Loki turn out to be more than Thor can handle? Or is Thor hiding a more devilish side himself? And just what is Loki hiding about himself that he doesn't want to reveal?





	1. Chapter 1

  The first time that Thor saw him, he forgot to breathe for a second. He was just reflecting how great his life was going, here he was studying abroad with his best friend, he only had classes three days a week. It didn’t get much better than this.

  Then he spotted him, his angel. The lean figure with his incredibly handsome face and impossibly fine cheekbones, thick lashes looking down as he chatted with another man who was sitting before him. Which was good, because otherwise he would have caught Thor gaping at him.

  The lean man had reached up a hand, the nails on his elegant fingers painted black, Thor's eyes hypnotized by them, following them as he absently tucked his hair behind one ear. Sable shoulder length hair that changed to the most wondrous shade of royal blue down by the tips. It suited him somehow, looked perfect against against his alabaster skin. He also caught the glimpse of a tattoo on the inside of his bicep, a snake perhaps. He couldn’t be certain, he was still a bit far away to see it clearly.

  The tube was crowded that morning and he was a little ways down, but he must have felt Thor staring at him and turned his head, giving Thor the softest of smiles. It was the blow that stopped his heart. Just like that. Such a heavenly smile that only an angel could give. Then the tube was stopping and he was getting off, if only Thor had thought to follow.

  “I’m telling you, he was an angel.” Thor lamented to Sif later that evening. “Of that I’m sure. No man is that pretty, it’s the only answer that makes sense. And when he smiled, oh Sif that smile could slay a man and he’d die happily.”

  “No no, I’ve totally read about angels on the subway,” Sif returned. “In fact, just this morning, I was reading about these two angels who’d been kicked out of heaven, and they were trying to get back in by tricking the Pope into blessing them.”

  Thor just eyed her flatly. “Why do you read those things?”

  “Hey, new town, new rag mags,” She explained with a shrug. “Don’t shame my kink man.”

  “I’m not shaming anything,” he sighed knowing his friend’s penchant for reading tabloid magazines with fake articles about alien abductions and what not.

  “Oh, What if your angel really was an angel? And he was one of these two angels?”

  “Seriously?” he groaned. “You’re not helping.”

  “Fine, but did you even get this angel’s name?” Sif asked hopefully..

  “No, I’m such an idiot,” He lamented pulling at the hair by his temples. “He was chatting with another man, and the tube was so crowded. By the time I could think again, he was gone. Oh Sif, what am I to do? I’ll never see him again.”

  “Now, now, don’t be such a doomsayer,” She admonished gently, grabbing one of his hands and pulling it away. “You can just ride the same tube again tomorrow, and the next day and the next. He’s bound to reappear.”

  Thor tried to keep Sif’s optimism, but he rode the tube again Friday and even Saturday and Sunday despite not having any classes that day. He was just giving up, having ridden the tube twice Monday morning  and running late for his class because of it. Thinking it was time to face the truth, that he’d never see the angel again, when he came running into class, just as the professor was starting, and there he was.

  The trim man scribbling away on a paper, his blue black hair hanging about his face in wild little flips. Thor suddenly longed to go to him and tuck that gorgeous hair behind his ear so he could see that beautiful face of his again, but somebody else was currently seeking his attention.

  “Odinson, if you don’t mind,” The professor stated motioning to an empty seat in the front row.

  “Oh, yes, sorry sir,” He quickly apologized, taking the seat though he didn’t want to. It was in the front row and his angel was back in the third row. He glanced at him one more time as class began, then again whenever the professor’s back was to them. Determined not to lose him again, as though he’d just disappear in thin air. By the third time the angel noticed and his lips lifted in that small smile again. Though he didn’t raise drop his eyes to meet Thor’s gaze this time, he just knew that smile was for him. His heart fluttering dangerously in his chest.

 

  Thor Quickly gathered his books as soon as class finished and craning his head to see through the throng of exiting students. He charged up the steps to the third level, but the angel’s seat was already empty. He felt his stomach twist in trepidation as he looked all around, following the mass of students outside to begin his search. Nothing. He was absolutely gone. Thor cursed and kicked the ground in frustration, causing more than a few students to give him a wide berth as they passed. Well, at least he shared a class with him. He could definitely plan to sit closer to him next time.  
  
*****

   Needless to say, he was twice as surprised when he returned to his apartment that Sunday evening afternoon to see his angel again. Say something, his brain screamed at him. He absolutely wouldn’t let him get away again without speaking to him.

   “Oh hey,” Thor greeted the leaner man as he stood by his postal box, sorting through letters. “You’re in my class.” Lame, but it at least should open the door to more conversation.

  “I take a lot of classes,” the man returned flatly, his voice lilting slightly with the local accent. “I’m afraid that you’ll have to be more specific than that.”

  “ Advanced applied mathematics,” Thor continued undaunted. “I’m Thor.” he said holding his hand out eagerly. Purposely holding out his right one so he could get a better look at his classmate’s tattoo if he took it.

  The lean man sighed, his shoulders visibly slumping at the naming of the class. But when he turned, Thor swore that he would never forget his first glimpse of those bright green emeralds. Or the way his heart fluttered uneasily as their eyes locked and the leaner man’s lips pulled up creating that angelic smile that caused Thor’s heart to stop fluttering as it literally just stopped.

  “Loki,” He returned, taking Thor’s hand in the briefest of shakes. It wasn’t enough, and Thor immediately missed it’s warmth. But he did see the tattoo there was definitely a snake, bright emerald to match his eyes. The coils disappearing into the sleeve of his dark tee shirt. Now that he was closer, he could see the nails were actually a dark green that only revealed their color in the light. “You’ll forgive me, that is certainly not my favorite of classes. I’m pretty sure I spend my entire time there in a state of perpetual confusion.”

  “That’s alright,” Thor continued easily. Smiling brightly at the other man. “You’re from here? London I mean?”

  “No, why ever would you think that?” Loki asked his brow furrowing curiously.

  “Oh, I’m sorry,” Thor quickly back peddled, hoping he hadn’t offended the leaner man already. “I just caught the accent and I thought..”

  “I’m just messing with you, bloody hell,” Loki chuckled, smiling wide and wolfish.

  Thor instantly broke his wide smile again at the jest, even if it had been at his expense. Okay, so maybe not so much and angel, but he was clever and beautiful, he could be in real trouble with this one.

  “Sorry, Me mum’s from London,” Loki continued easily. “I lived here until I was 12 or so. Never could shake the accent though.”

  “It does come out heavier from time to time. But I’ll bet that made you quite popular with the ladies,” Thor asked, testing Loki’s response and holding his breath.

  “I suppose,” Loki shrugged indifferently.

  Thor smiled, clever, beautiful, and most definitely gay. This was turning out far better than he’d hoped.

  “Thor, there you are,” Sif announced her arrival as she came bounding in the door and straight up to Thor’s side.

  Thor noticed the immediate shift in Loki’s demeanor as he frowned and turned to lock his mail bin.

  “You going to change before dinner or what?” She was asking, then noticed the leaner man before her. “Hey, you’re in my class.”

  “Apparently that would be the theme of the day.” Loki replied a bit flatly, faking a smile.

  Thor knew instantly it was fake, especially after seeing his far more wide smile just a bit ago. “Oh sorry, Loki, this is my roommate Sif, Sif this is Loki.”

  “Isn’t the CoED housing here just grand,” Loki asked, looking pointedly at Thor.

  “Oh yes, we’ve nothing this liberal back home,” Thor admitted then winced as Sif pinched him. Looking at her curiously.

  Sif had her lips pressed tight together and gave a curt nod to their new friend. Finally he caught on. “Oh, hey, would you like to join us for dinner?”

  “Can’t” Loki replied shortly, leaving Thor waiting for an explanation other than just a no.

  “Okay? “ He replied with a shrug, maybe he’d read this Loki fellow all wrong. “Well, it was nice meeting you then. I guess I’ll see you in class.”

  “I'm certain you will,” Loki stated as though ending the conversation. It had all gotten suddenly too awkward and Thor had no idea why.

  He watched as the leaner man went down the hall, heading for the stairwell. He couldn't help but be curious as to why when there was a perfectly good elevator right at the end of the hall. Maybe he was claustrophobic.

  “Well, he’s weird,” Sif stated once Loki had left.

  “Yeah,” Thor mused still looking after him. That was weird. He’d seemed all friendly until….until Sif showed up. Well, that certainly made sense now. Loki likely thought they were a couple. He smiled and shook his head. “Come on, I think I look okay enough for dinner after all.”

  Sif just shrugged and followed him back out the door.

  “Shut up, that was the angel,” Sif repeated for clarification. “The one you’ve been mooning over all weekend and searching half of London for? And he’s been living in the same building this whole time??”

  “Yeah,” Thor said frowning at his friend as they ate their pizza. Leave it up to Sif to rub it in.

  “I'm pretty certain he's in one of my classes, maybe two. “ Sif remarked thoughtfully.

  “Wanna swap classes?” Thor asked with a smirk.

  “No. And come on,Seriously?” She scoffed. “I mean he’s pretty, sure, but an angel? I guess I just don’t see it..”

  “I wouldn’t exactly expect you to,” Thor retorted flatly. Sif had never found his taste in men mutual.

  “Fair enough, but I see more of a devil there than an angel,” she returned ignoring Thor’s scowl. “For one thing, angels don’t have tattoos. He’s definitely not one of the two from that article, they were way more….angelic”

  She chuckled at Thor’s sulking and punched him jovially on the arm. “Come on Odinson, I’m just messing with ya. Fine he’s an angel. So when are you asking him out?”


	2. Chapter 2

  Thor spotted the leaner man easily the next morning in class. He smiled as he made his way down and sat in the empty seat just beside him.

“Enjoy your dinner?” Loki asked without looking up from the paper before him, his pencil scribbling furiously to copy the words left on the white board at the head of the class.

  “I did,” Thor replied easily, pulling out his notebook to begin copying as well. “We found a nice pizza place around the corner.”

  “Pizza Express,” Loki stated knowingly.

  “Yeah, you’ve been there?” Thor asked pleased the conversation was once again flowing so easily.

  “It’s alright,” Loki shrugged. “I’ve had better.”

  “It wasn’t a date,” Thor said as he wrote, feeling the need to get that clear, smirking as he heard the other man’s pencil stop. “Sif and I grew up together. She’s a great friend, but it definitely wasn’t a date. In case you were wondering.”

  There, he’d cleared that up quite efficiently, Thor thought to himself turning to regard the other man with a smile.

  “I wasn’t,” Loki said eyeing him curiously before shaking his head and returning to his paper. “Do you always just go spouting off some random information like this about yourself?”

  “No, but, when we invited you to join us, you said you couldn’t,” Thor explained. “I didn’t want you thinking you’d be like a third wheel or something.”

  “I didn’t think anything,” Loki sniffed a half laugh. “I simply couldn’t join you for dinner. If I had, I certainly would have insisted on going to some place better than bloody Pizza Express.”

  “THOR, Buddy,” Tony’s voice cut in causing them both to raise their heads at the smaller man sweeping up before them. “Got a big gig playing at the club this friday. You know you want to be there.”

  “I do?” Thor asked raising one eyebrow in skepticism. He knew that Tony promoted a lot of the local bands. Working as a manager of sorts to book venues and then get people to come. Thor envied him in a way, at least he had a direction in life already.

  “Oh absolutely,” Tony continued, then turned with a smirk to Loki. “ I know you're coming.” He said winking and pointing at the leaner man while simultaneously making a clicking sound with his mouth.

  Loki just sighed and shook his head, returning to his notes. Thor smiled, if Loki was going, then he certainly was going to go as well. Oh, and maybe Sif would like to join him. “Can I bring a friend?”

  “The more the merrier,” Tony assured him. “Loke, see you at seven.”

  “Eight,” Loki corrected flatly.

  “Seven thirty..,” Tony began, wavering when Loki raised his eyes and glared at him. “..ish.”

  He soon moved on as other students filtered in, spreading the word. Finally leaving Thor and Loki alone again, though just in time for class to start.

  Afterwards, Loki quickly gathered his things into his back pack and went to leave. Thor wanted to keep up and continue their earlier conversation, but Tony was once again on him. Giving him the address and everything for the club and making certain that Thor would be there.

******* 

  “I know, it's weird,” Thor was explaining to Sif after school. “It's like he loosens up and starts chatting just fine, then as soon as somebody else shows up, he's all tight lipped and short replies.”

  “Maybe he just wants you all to himself,” Sif teased giving Thor a playful shove as they walked down the sidewalk together.

  “Gods, I wish,” Thor admitted openly.

  Sif knew about his sexual preference, she herself was gay. He figured that was likely why they had gotten along so well for so long. There wasn't much they didn't tell each other.

  “Uh huh, I knew I caught you checking out his ass the other night,” she jested crudely. “Maybe you should make your intentions a little clearer. Ask him out.”

  “I did, remember,” Thor replied flatly. “He said he can't. ”

  “That was with us,” she said. “What about just you?”

  “I don't know,” Thor sighed. “ I mean, I would like to get to know him better. But I'm not sure I should pursue him like that. I mean a relationship abroad. How is that going to work?”

  “It's working very well, thank you,” Sif sniffed haughtily.

  “Oh, sorry,” Thor apologized. He forgot that Sif still had a girlfriend back home.

  “Nah, it's fine,” she said waving him off. “Just never underestimate the power of good phone sex.”

  “Ugh, Sif, TMI,” he complained. Now giving her a small shove as they walked home together.


	3. Chapter 3

  “Ooh check this out,” Sif announced excitedly as he opened her latest tabloid magazine full of fantasticle news. “This guys self driving car kidnapped him and took him on a wild ride down the motorway because, he says his car is jealous of his new girlfriend.”

  “Yeah, I can totally see it,” Thor replied sighing in boredom as he flipped endlessly through the limited tv channels. 

  “I know, let's go dancing,” Sif suggested.

  Thor agreed easily enough. He liked dancing and wanted to get out of the apartment. They didn't have class the next day, so they could sleep in. He would only find out later that it was a bad idea.

  The club was packed and they waited in line outside for 40 minutes before finally being allowed in. The music loud and intrinsic, hitting them physically as they walked through the doors. Both already bobbing their hips and stepping to the beat as they entered the dance floor.

  Soon carving themselves out a space to move and groove to. If the music playing had words, Thor wasn't hearing them. Only the steady percussion that seemed to reverberate through his sternum as it thumped along. This was fun. He was having a good time.

  Until he saw him, spotting the leaner man through a break in the crowd. There was no mistaking it was him. Though immediately upon recognizing it was Loki, Thor's heart sank and his stomach twisted.

  There he was, tightly sandwiched between two other men. Looking to be enjoying every bit of it as they moved and grinded upon him. Hands everywhere, holding, tugging, cupping his ass, as their groins dug in against him for and aft. Doing nearly everything except ripping his clothes off and fucking him on the floor.

  Thor had no right to be feeling the possessive flare that rose within him. He had no claim to that man, hadn't even made his own intentions towards him known. Yet he direly wanted to storm over there and rip those two men off of him.

  Sif noticed he was suddenly distracted and craned her head to see what had gotten his attention. “Not so much of an angel after all,” she remarked, watching as the man dancing behind Loki fisted his hair and pulled his head backwards. Pouring a drink into the lean man's open mouth. Sif grabbed Thor's chin and turned his head back towards her. “You know what, fuck him. Best you find out now, right?”

  “Yeah,” Thor said absently. But he couldn't let it go, glancing constantly to catch glimpses of the trio. Their mouths on his angel’s throat, Their hands on his angel's hips. If only he had moved faster and not been so indecisive, then perhaps that really would be his angel right now.

  He finally excused himself to go get a drink. He needed to cool down, both mentally and physically. However, his view from the bar was better than it had been out on the floor. He could see them chatting, laughing, that sly wolfish grin painting Loki's lips as he reached behind his head, scratching his fingers into the hair off the man dancing tight against his back.

  He took a deep swallow of his beer and noticed another man approaching the trio. A shorter man, Tony? Thor wondered what he was doing here. Did he have interests in Loki is well? It appeared so as he walked right up beside him and grabbed his arm. Pulling the taller man down to speak into his ear.

  Thor saw Loki's grin melt into a frown as he stopped. The two men flanking him noticed as well and one handed his dink off to Loki as they turned to go after the interloper. Thor was ready to step in, to aid his friend, but didn't have to. Loki moved quickly between them and shoved the men back roughly before turning his attention back to Tony. They seemed to be arguing about something. Thor could see Loki glare and appear to be stewing something over.

  Tony reached out his hand and it looked like Loki was going to concede and hand him his drink, only to let it drop from his hand at the last minute and go pushing past the shorter man towards the door. Whatever Tony had said worked. Loki was leaving, though the men he'd been dancing with were none too pleased by it.

  They closed the distance, Tony had his back turned, watching as Loki exited the door. Now it was Thor's turn to step in.

  “Tony,” Thor's voice thundered as he walked right up on front of his friend. Raising his gaze to briefly make eye contact with the two men behind him. Come on try something, he thought desperately. He was just itching for an excuse to pummel these two.

  “Thor,” Tony greeted cheerily, giving him a jovial slap on the arm. “I didn't realize you were here.”

  “I came with Sif,” he explained, then nodded to the two men. “Are these two giving you trouble?”

  Tony just smiled as he heard the two men stepping backwards, retreating back into the dancing mass. “You know, I don't think they are. Can I buy you a beer?”

  “No, I should be heading home myself,” Thor stated, though he wasn't tired. He just felt the need to make sure Loki made it home safely. Despite what he saw tonight, he still felt inexplicably drawn to the other man.

  “Oh, you need a ride,” Tony offered easily. “My driver should be back from taking Loki home in just a bit.”

  Thor didn't miss how Tony was smiling a bit smugly. It was almost as though he'd read his mind. Was Thor that transparent in his attraction towards the leaner man? Still the information that Loki was being escorted home set Thor's mind a bit at ease.

  “No no, it's fine,” Thor assured him. “ I could use the walk.”

  “Thor, come on man,” Sif ranted later that night back in their own flat. “Don't let him kick your heart so hard. He's no angel. Here's just another guy.”

  Thor just sighed, “yeah, I hear you.” He replied, and how could he not. Her words repeating his head long after he'd shuffled off to bed. If Loki was just about guy, then why couldn't he rid his thoughts of him and sleep at night? And why did everything feel so off?

************  
  “I know, I know,” Thor sighed as he explained his continual attraction for the leaner man to Sif. “But he's not Just another guy. I know that if I just got to know him better.”

  He'd looked for the leaner man every day when they got back to the apartments, but he was so far nowhere to be seen. And they wouldn't share another class until the following Monday with mathematics again.

  “Then you'd see,” Sif began stubbornly. “That he's just another bad boy wanna be out to break your heart.”

  “You don't know that,” Thor argued with a frown. “And you can't make assumptions based on what you saw one night at a club. ”

  “Oh, not one assumption,” Sif continued. “Two, one tight on his ass the other dry humping his thigh.”

  Thor scowled lowly at her and she held up her hands. “And just how would Jane judge the way you dance at clubs? “

  “I don't know, let's send her video and ask,” Sif countered boldly. Then finally sighed and relented. Thor could be quite stubborn at times. And it's not like she was a chaste maiden when the drinks got flowing. Often dancing with many women when Thor would leave her to go seek the bar. “Fine, I get it. You still like the guy. But no running to me crying when he breaks your heart.”


	4. Chapter 4

  Friday finally rolled around, and Sif and Thor walked into the dimly lit building, taking it all in and letting their senses adjust, before deciding where to go first. The dance floor was alive with bodies, all moving and gyrating together. Thor swallowed at the thought of seeing Loki out there among the crowd. He craned his head, peering over the tops of everyone, so far there wasn't any sign of him. A guy Loki’s size should stick out pretty easily.

  “I'm going to find the bar,” he yelled into her ear so she could hear him over the deafening din of music. She just nodded and he headed towards the back. Figuring he'd work his way around the wall until he located it.

  “Thor,” Tony greeted as he found the back wall finally.

  “Bar,” Thor said in return. He needed a drink or ten to get through this night.

  Tony smiled and pointed to a staircase that wound upwards at the back of the room. Thor looked at it curiously and resigned himself to the climb, wondering how anybody with a couple of drinks in them would ever make it. Once at the top, he paused to take in the view. The dance floor spread out below and to the left of him, easily viewed through the large glass that ran nearly floor to ceiling. The music was a dull roar from up here and he scanned the scene a bit hopefully. Finding Sif easy enough, dancing among a group of women, but he still couldn't find his classmate. Maybe he hadn't come after all.

  “Looking for someone in particular?” a familiar voice purred behind him.

  Thor turned and his mouth went dry as he met those dazzling green eyes. “Oh, I was just watching Sif dance,” he said seating himself at the bar. The narrow floor before it was actually the best view of the floor below, but he only wanted to watch the pale slender man behind the bar. “Her girlfriend would pay good money to see her down there like that.” he added, feeling the need to make it known that Sif was most definitely not with him for some reason.

  “Well, what happens at club Allonsy, stays here,” Loki smirked handing off to beers to a couple of guys at the other end.

   “You're tending bar here,” Thor remarked, knowing he was grinning far too broadly, but unable to help it.

  “Just the upper bar,” Loki replied, taking a glass and filling it expertly with beer from the tap. “ Tony pays well and I enjoy the play money.” He informed sliding the glass in front of Thor and leaning on the counter to regard him closely. “I'm surprised, Thor.”

  “Oh,” Thor asked sipping the beer and wondering to what the leaner man was implying.

  “I didn't take you for the club going sort of guy,” Loki informed, straightening up.

  “Well I didn't take you for a bar tending… Uh… Sort either,” Thor returned pointedly. Not wanting to bring up that he'd in fact been in another club just that week and witnessed the leaner man firmly engulfed in a grind off with two other men. No, that information he was taking to the grave with him in the hopes that he could erase it from his own memory by never giving it voice.

  “Well, seems we're both full of surprises,” Loki smirked returning to serving other patrons.

  The night wore on and Thor found it impossible to leave the bar. Getting Loki to converse with him at every break in customers, and those too tight black jeans he was wearing certainly didn't help. Nor did that dark tee-shirt that rode up beautifully every time he reached across the bar, showing just a peek of that Ivory skin and something else. Another tattoo perhaps on his back. Thor couldn't make out enough of it to even begin to work out what it might be.

  He discovered that Loki had been sent to New York to study by his parents, stating they were embarrassed by his apparent homosexuality and hoped that a less accepting environment might change his mind. Needless to say that it didn't, though it had opened his eyes to other less desirable, in their eyes of course, habits. Tattoos and drinking being only two of those that he mentioned, though after dark activities were alluded to often with a wolfish grin.

  Thor was fascinated by his accent. The British lilt coming out heavier from time to time. He found himself listening for it and delighting in its eloquent punctuation whenever he caught it. Thinking he could listen to Loki reading from any book and instantly be lost in bliss, and that smile, gods he was instantly lost in it.

  Tony had been up twice to check on things, giving Thor a far too friendly smile each time. The third time however, Tony paused to offer to share his extra credit notes from their shared Lit class. Thor could use all the help he could get with that class, so made arrangements to pick them up from Tony's apartment the following morning. Being sure to grab the address and time before Tony was off again.

  Though Thor didn't miss the fact that he'd paused to whisper something into Loki’s ear that caused the other man to smirk a bit. Though it was likely something to do with the fact that Thor was now getting an endless supply of beer without having to pay a dime. Loki sliding his money back at him with a wink and a hushed finger pressed to his far too pink lips.

 ******

  “So, you've got to show us around,” Thor was going on, after Loki had already informed him in the best places for pizza, steak and something called a Bap that he was certain Thor would love. “This is your town, you know all the hot spots.”

  “I just told you where the hot spots were,” Loki replied, though he was smiling easily as they conversed. Making Thor once again curious as to the other man's topsy-turvy moods. “You've really got to learn to use the tube. Taking the bus is just ridiculous. Total rubbish, this bus system.”

  “Maybe you could teach me,” Thor suggested, now much bolder after his fourth beer. Or was it his fifth? Who was counting? Time and beer flew by when you were conversing with angels.

  “There's a lot I could teach you, apparently,” Loki chuckled a bit wickedly. “But we'll start with the tube system once you're sober.”

  “That's fair,” Thor agreed easily. “Hey, why don't you ever take the elevator?”

  “Oh, is it working?” Loki asked and Thor caught just the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice too know he was about to walk right into something.

  “Yes, Sif and I take it every day.”

  “And was it working last weekend?” Loki asked patiently.

  “Well no,” Thor replied thinking back. “It was out of order Sunday.”

  “And when you moved in, was it working then?”

  “Not the first day, but the second day, thank goodness.’ he said then slowly caught on. “It does seem to break down a lot now that you mention it.”

  “It does,” Loki agreed. “And it's never empty when it does.”

  “Hey, there you are,” Sif announced her arrival as she beelined for Thor. She looked up at Loki and smirked knowingly. “I see you found the beer.” She said raising an eyebrow at him.

  “I did,” Thor said holding up his half drank glass to iterate. “I also found us the best tour guide. He knows all the great local spots.”

  “Really?” Sif asked turning to eye Loki with renewed interest. Thor was genuinely smiling at Sif hoping she'd give Loki a chance to redeem himself. “How about castles, you know any good castles?”

  Loki just gave her an ‘are you serious’ look. “Intact or quaintly decaying?”

   “Both,” Thor answered hopefully. He could already imagine how great a day spent wandering around castles with his classmate as their own personal guide would be. Watching that perfectly round ass if his climbing up castle stairs was definitely on his top ten list of things he wanted to do in London.

  “You'll have to go clear to Wales for the best ones,” Loki informed with a shrug.

  “Oh, we'd need a car for that, wouldn't we?” Thor said a bit disheartened at the news.

  “Yes.” Loki supplied giving Sif a beer as he wiped down the bar, grinning a bit too widely.

  “You have a car, don't you?” Sif asked eyeing the other man closely.

  Thor didn't need an answer, he could tell just by the way Loki's eyes crinkled at the edges in delight. “Oh come on Loki, you have to take us. When are we ever going to get the chance to see castles again?”

  “When am I going to have time to study for my math test,” Loki returned raising an eyebrow.

  “Oh, Thor could help you,” Sif instantly volunteered. Ignoring her friend's widening eyes. “He's great at math.”

  “Is he now?” Loki said turning to eye Thor intently “ Well then, You come help me study Sunday and if, only if, I do well on the test Monday. Then I'll run you two up to see the castles.”

 *****

  “What did you just volunteer me for?” Thor asked looking quite pale himself as he headed back towards the apartments.

  “Thor, you should be thanking me,” Sif replied, slapping him on the arm. “I totally just scored you some alone time with Mr hot angel from the top floor. Previous reservations about him, still withstanding, mind you.”

  “I know,” Thor whined. “But what am I supposed to do? “

  “Well you see Thor, when two people like each other very much…”

  “Oh haha, very funny, Sif,” he interrupted flatly. ‘ But that's the problem. I do like him, a lot actually, probably more than is healthy.”

  "Well that's painfully obvious.” Sif said rolling her eyes.

  “Oh gods, is it?” Thor asked suddenly a bit paranoid at how strongly he may have been coming off. “Do you think he noticed? I just don't want to mess this up.”

  “Then for God's sake, at least help him study,” Sif growled. “Momma wants to see some castles.”

  “Good to know you've got my best interest in mind.”

  “Please, I still say he's going to break your heart,” she replied flatly. ‘But at least now I'll get to see some castles. Which will make dealing with your months of moping a tad more endurable.”

  “Gee thanks.” Thor frowned hoping Sif was wrong about Loki.  


	5. Chapter 5

  The apartment was easy to find, if you want to call it a such. Tony had literally the entire upper floor of an apartment building and all the rooms had been opened up to create a single giant suite. Much more American than European. Thor was surprised to the the man in question, currently standing outside his door chatting on a phone.

  “Yes Mrs Laufeyson,” Tony was saying, looking up to give Thor a nod of recognition as he approached. “You too. Talk to you later.” He assured the woman before hanging up. “Thor, good morning.”

  Thor smiled brightly as he approached. “I'm not too early, am I?”

  “No, no,” Tony said waving his worry off as he opened the door to lead the way in. “I've been up for hours.”

  Thor happily followed his friend inside, meaning to take in his apartment layout, but his feet and heart stopped at the sight of the lean figure snoozing on the couch. There was no question who it was and he recognized him immediately despite him having his face buried into the pillow. His Angel, Loki, but what was he doing here? Was he more to Tony than just an employee at his club?

  “Loki?” He managed finally as he looked questioningly down at the man. He knew it was him, but still needed to confirm it before his brain could process it.

  “Oh that's right, you two know each other.” Tony remarked as he went over ruffling Loki's hair roughly. “Hey, sleeping beauty, we've got company.”

  “Yeah, he lives in my building,” Thor admitted as he didn't know what else to say. Were they friends? Classmates?. He had just kept the bar stool warm all last night chatting with this man, and yet In truth, they weren't really anything, yet.

  Loki’s head popped up in sudden alarm and he looked around questioningly, his eyes landing on Thor and a soft grin pulling at his lips. Thor felt his heart flutter at the sight of it. Was that for him?

  “Oh, hello Thor,” Loki greeted as he sat up and combed his hair back with his fingers. “I hope you're not here for the coffee, mate, because it's bloody awful.” He remarked with a sly grin.

  “Hey, be nice,” Tony warned pointing a finger at the lean man who just held up his hand in defense, as he went by the couch to grab Thor's notes. “Ignore him, his taste buds have been damaged from excess alcohol intake. The coffee is wonderful. Would you like some?”

  “I wouldn't believe him if I were you,” Loki returned flatly as he looked around the couch in growing agitation. Finding a bottle of vodka sitting on the end table with a bit left in the bottom, and upended the last little bit of it to his lips as he continued searching. “Bloody hell, have you seen my phone?”

  “It's a bit early to begin drinking, don't you think,” Thor remarked a bit concerned.

  “It is, however I'm not beginning anything, I've remained drinking since our last encounter.” Loki countered smoothly. “Besides, I forgot my toothbrush.” He added with a far too sly wink.

  Tony returned with the papers for Thor and dropped the cell phone in Loki's lap as he went. “Oh, your mom says hi.”

  Thor merely stared at the papers, his brain too preoccupied with what was going on here. Was Loki available or not? Maybe Tony had swooped in after Thor had left and propositioned the handsome classmate.

  “You're a real twat, you know that,” Loki growled glaring at his phone as he got to his feet.

  “A twat, what is that?” Tony returned smirking at Thor. “I feel like I should be offended by that. Should I be offended?”

  Loki walked right up to him and flicked him off as he headed to the door.

  “Love you too Loke,” Tony called after him.

  “No you don't.” Loki replied flatly.

  “He's right, I don't,” Tony shrugged and Thor didn't miss the sarcasm in their exchange. Though he also noticed how Tony was looking at him expectantly, almost asking him why he was still here when his Angel was getting away.

  “Look, I've got to run,” Thor explained suddenly. “Thanks for this though. I owe you.”

  “Of course you do.” Tony smirked waving him off.

  Thor headed out the door and was grateful to whatever gods that be, that Loki was still waiting on the elevator. Thor stepping up beside the leaner man and catching his dazzling smile.

  “Come here often,” Loki joked as they stepped onto the elevator together.

  “What? Oh, uh, no,” Thor chuckled trying to get his brain working again. “First time actually. Tony had some extra credit notes for class.”

  “Of course he did,” the leaner man replied smirking knowingly.

  Thor then collected his thoughts and sighed. “ Are you and Tony..?”

  “No,” Loki cut in so quickly and definitively that it made Thor's heart soar.

  “But I didn't finish the question,” Thor chuckled as they stepped off the elevator and out onto the street.

  “Doesn't matter,” Loki returned with a flip of his hand. “Because any question beginning with asking if Tony and I are anything will be answered the same way, No.”

  “Okay, fair enough,” Thor smiled, feeling the weight of his worry melting away.

  “Join me for breakfast?” Loki asked pausing and opening a door, Thor looking up and just noting that it was a cafe. “My treat.”

  “Gladly,” Thor said stepping inside, and gods knew Thor would have happily done anything the gorgeous man beside him asked.

  The conversation was light over breakfast, but easy. Flowing with the same energy of familiarity that they'd started last night. Thor didn't ask any more questions about Loki sleeping at Tony's, despite his burning curiosity. It was a subject best left for another day and they even continued together back to their building afterwards. Only parting ways as they reached Thor's floor, Loki excusing himself to go take a shower and a nap, preferably in that order. Also reminding Thor that he'd see him the next day to study for their math quiz together, not that Thor would need reminded of such a thing.

 

***********

 

  Thor was coming in that night from shopping and met the leaner man on his way out, smiling as his heart flipped at the sight of him. He really was so exquisitely attractive, wearing skinny jeans that accentuated his long, lean frame and a t-shirt boasting some band called The Strokes. Thor making a mental note to look them up later.

  “Oh, hey Loki, “ he said trying to sound casual, meeting him on his way out as Thor headed to the elevator. “ You working again tonight?”

  “Nope,’ Loki said flippantly. “It's date night.” He announced. Thor felt his heart drop to his gut and sit there like lead. “You're still living dangerously, I see.”

   Thor felt a surge of both jealousy and disappointment all at the same time. Figures, Loki would have a boyfriend. Somebody that hot would never be single, at least not for long. Though the thought of somebody else with HIS angel caused a stewing in his blood. He wondered briefly if it was one the guys from the club. Or perhaps even Tony, despite what the other man had said. What exactly had Tony said that night to get Loki to leave the club and those two men that he’d been dancing with.?

  Thor was in too much of a daze to puzzle over Loki's cryptic statement and it wasn't until the elevator doors closed did it really sink in as to what he was implying. Did the elevator really always break when somebody was on it?

 

  He stayed up that night, working on studying himself. This semester was brutal, but at least he only had classes three days a week. The UK liked their free time apparently and he had no arguments with that.

  He sat in the small window seat, overlooking the street below. His headphones blasting the unfamiliar vocals to this Strokes band into his ears as he gazed at the figures below, daydreaming idly. Or rather, grumping idly.

  Which is why he spotted that now familiar thin figure returning home. His trim frame striding purposefully towards the building, hands tucked into the back pockets of his jeans. Thor looked at his watch, noting that it wasn't all that late, and Loki was more importantly alone. He shouldn't feel happy about a possible failed date, but he couldn't help himself, and it was with a much lighter heart that he finally collapsed into his bed that night.


	6. Chapter 6

  Thor knocked lightly on the door, waiting patiently as it was opened to reveal the lean man on the other side. His dark hair still damp as though he’d just emerged from the shower, causing it to flip up on the blue ends in the most perfect little curls Thor had ever seen. He suddenly had the strongest urge to run his fingers through them.

  “Thor, right on time,” Loki chimed, stepping back to allow the other man in. Thor's eyes to taking in his tee-shirt of the night which simply said “meh” across the front.

  Thor entered, looking curiously around the small apartment, trying to spot any sign of another living here besides his classmate. He'd yet to meet Loki’s roommate and didn't know how they'd feel about Thor being in their space as well.

  “Sorry, it's a bit of a mess,” Loki said gathering up a bunch of papers off the couch and depositing them on what appeared to be a drawing desk over by the rooms large window.

  “So, how'd your date go?” Thor opened with what he hoped was a nonchalant tone.

  “It didn't,” Loki replied with a frown as he returned to the kitchen, where he'd been preparing something over the stove.

   Thor tried to feign sympathy for the other man, but his heart was singing in joy. “Oh noo.”

  “Eh, it just wasn't meant to be,” Loki said with a shrug. “You know how you feel like you should really just get back out there because you're young, and certainly not getting any younger. Then your friends just keep pushing you. So you do and you go, but then just aren't into it. I don't know man, am I making any sense?”

  “Perfect sense,” Thor agreed, he couldn't have agreed more. He felt everything Loki was saying. He wandered closer, peering over Loki's shoulder as the leaner man carefully wrapped a tiny sausage in bacon and deposited it upon a cooking tray where others were already waiting to go in the oven. Handsome and he could cook, this was getting better and better.

  “So how long's it been for you?” Thor asked wanting to keep the conversation going

  “I honestly don't even know anymore, three years, maybe four. You?”

  “Two years,” Thor said grimly.

  “It just,” Loki began pausing to gather his thoughts. “I just think that it shouldn't feel so much like work. I mean shouldn't it come easy, if it was right? It just feels all forced lately. Fake smiles and rubbish conversation. “ He sighed then chuckled. “I apologize, you're here to help me with my studies, not listen to my lamented love life. Or lack there of.”

  “No it's totally okay,” Thor returned smiling easily. He'd worried that this might be a bit awkward after his flirting the other night, but Loki either hadn't noticed, or chose to brush it off.

  “Can I offer you a drink?” Loki asked as he washed hands and placed the tray into oven. “Tea, soda, some wine perhaps?”

  “Oh, tea is fine,” Thor said as he looked around the apartment curiously.

  It seemed to be just a small living room, kitchen, open room space, the bedroom off to one side. The kitchen a tiny galley sitting back by one wall with a low bar that looked out on small round dining table and the living room. There wasn't much other furniture, just a rather over-sized couch and the drawing table by the window, though there were several bookshelves, full of books.

  “How does this work with a roommate?” Thor asked curiously.

  “It doesn't,” Loki replied bringing in two mugs of steaming hot tea.

  Thor looked at his and frowned a bit as he took it.  
  Loki noticed and raised an eyebrow before figuring it out. “Oh, apologies. You were expecting ice tea. I forget that that's how you drink it across the pond. Here, I'll fetch you something else.”

  “No no, it's okay, I'm getting used to it,” Thor assured him taking a sip, finding it actually quite smooth, not really bitter at all. “ This is quite good actually, much better than most I've tasted.”

  “Well, I'm fairly certain that making shit cups of tea could be considered a crime here,” the leaner man jested, smiling at Thor as he sipped his own tea.

   “So, you live here alone?” Thor asked a bit in awe and slightly jealous all at the same time. “How did you manage that?”

  “I had my mum pull a few strings,” Loki remarked with a smile.

  Thor couldn't help but grin a bit wider as he sipped his tea.

  “What?” Loki asked narrowing his gaze.

  “No, it's just funny how your British accent really comes out on certain words,” Thor replied. “Mum.” he stated chuckling a bit.

  “Don't be a wanker,” Loki warned which only caused Thor to chuckle more. “This is why I didn't want a flat mate.”

  “Sorry, sorry, I like it though,” Thor quickly said collecting himself. “And you're lucky, Sif’s my friend and all, but it would be nice to not have to dress just to go to the shower.”

  “That must be simply awful for you,” Loki replied smirking far too widely.

  He suddenly realized what he'd implied and blushed a bit. “Well, uh yeah, onto studying.”

  “Yes, studying” the leaner man parroted, motioning to the couch, Thor seated himself on one end as Loki sat opposite leaning back against the armrest and pulling his feet up on the cushion before him.

  They spent the evening slowly going through the textbook chapter. Though Thor felt he should be commended for staying on task so well, especially when Loki had the most adorable habit of biting his lip when thinking hard. He also soon discovered his penchant for chocolate, dark chocolate with little sprinkles called Snowcaps to be exact and he had a huge tub of them that he snacked on avidly. Thor moved them just out of reach, surprised at the death glare he got from his friend.

  “Trust me. “ He explained patiently. “For every correct answer, you'll get a Snowcap. It'll help with memory retention.”

  “Two Snowcaps,” Loki retorted. “They are quite small.”

  “Okay, two Snowcaps,” Thor relented with a smile.

  “And for every wrong answer?” Loki asked darkly.

  “Then I get two Snowcaps,” Thor said popping several into his mouth with a smirk. They were quite good.

  “Ooohh cheeky,” Loki said as he glared at him a moment, but decided to play along. It seemed to work well enough. Loki smiling brightly each time he answered correctly and held his hand out to receive his reward.

  This lasted until the oven dinged and Loki went to fetch the little smokies. Thor was glad he'd made so many of them, because they were highly addictive and they both soon cleared them all out.

  “Apple tart?"  Loki asked moving to the fridge and producing a plate of what looked like miniature pies.

  “I want to say no, but my tongue says yes,” Thor said taking one of the tarts and biting into it, humming as the delicious flavor hit his mouth.

  Loki just smiled as he watched him, eating his own tart and half closing his eyes in bliss at it.

  “Oh gods Loki, these are really good,” Thor said already taking another one himself. “Did you make these too?”

  “I did,” Loki replied licking his fingers daintily before grabbing the next one. Thor didn't want to focus too much on how those lips looked wrapped around the other man's digits, but his groin had already seen it and taken notice. Quickly he turned to make a show of looking around the apartment.

  He paused by a large black and white photo on the wall. It was a beautifully captured piece of a section of bridge, with a single old style street lamp separating its length in the middle, and a slightly out of focus renaissance style building seen on it’s opposite shore behind it. Hundreds of tiny blocks seem to hang from the bridge’s fencing and as Thor peered closer he saw that they were actually hundreds and hundreds of tiny padlocks.

  “Pont De Arts, in Paris,” Loki said from behind him, noting his interest. “Love Lock Bridge. Lovers go there and place a lock upon it’s wall , then toss the key into the waters below, symbolizing their love as being unbreakable.” He then snorted and gave a short chuckle. “Terribly romantic, I know.”

  “No, it’s really cool,” Thor said, gazing over the portrait and trying to take in every detail. “I like it. Did you take this?”

  “I wish,” Loki admitted. “Sadly it’s just yet another item for the bucket list. One day.” he added almost wistfully.

  “You'll get there,” Thor stated reassuringly, moving around the room. He then paused, wondering over to the desk and gazing down upon some rather impressive sketches.

  “Wow Loki, these are really good, like really, _really_ good,” Thor said flipping through them with his free hand. They were mostly common sketches, a tree, a raven, a horse, but the one on top struck him the most. A powerful image depicting two wolves, one white and one black, chasing each other's tails around and around. The black wolf looked half decayed and demonized, long claws, gaunt form with its ribs clearly showing. It was truly a ferocious, with it's torn and tattered ears and fierce snarl drawing back it's sable muzzle to expose its sharp teeth. The white wolf appeared to be holding it's own but was bearing multiple scars from the battle, it's side slashed and claw marks clearly rent upon it's snowy maw, though it wasn't giving up the battle to it's adversary any time soon.

  “This one is different,” Thor remarked holding up the piece and then flipping it over to gain a different perspective. “Though which one is going to win?”

  “Whichever one gets fed the most, I suppose,” Loki replied with a sniff as he peered past Thor to the image in his hands.

  Thor couldn’t have agreed more. Yes, that was certainly apt, as was the sketch. Loki’s own duality didn’t escape him, how the lean man before him here was a near opposite to the one he remembered at the club. Though Thor had his own duality that he’d battled with, his possessive dominant side that had ruined many a relationship in the past. One he was now keeping a tight reign on at all costs.

   “That's true,” Thor admitted, watching the other man begin to clean up.

  “Oh here, let me help,” Thor said grabbing the tray that had held the smokies and bringing it into the kitchen.

  “Nonsense, it's late,” Loki said gently. “And we both should get some sleep. Big test tomorrow.”

  “You'll do fine,” Thor assured him with a big smile.

  “Well, if you're so confident in my abilities, then there's no way I could fail,” Loki chuckled walking Thor to the door.

  “I'm confident that I want to see castles,” Thor retorted playfully.

  Thor was surprised and rather proud of himself. No moves were made, no heavy flirting, just studying, and Loki was easy to be around and converse with. But as he was leaving, he couldn't help but turn around and ask. “Hey, you want to hang out again sometime?”

  “If I pass the test tomorrow, we will be hanging out, all the bloody way to Wales” Loki stated smiling as he saw him out. “Goodnight Thor.”

  “Goodnight Loki,” Thor responded automatically, and then the door was closing and he was left standing in the empty Hall. It only registering that what he’d meant to say was that he wanted to hang out with Loki alone again sometime, but he'd already missed his chance.


	7. Chapter 7

  Loki pulled up to the front of the building in a little green Mini Cooper, looking quite pleased with himself as he sat behind the wheel. His black tee-shirt sporting the word “nope” cockily across his trim chest.

“You think we'll fit?” Sif asked skeptically as he opened the door and she slipped into the back seat, then scooted all the way over behind Loki. Figuring Thor would likely move his seat back. Which he did as he slipped into the passenger seat, then looked around a bit amazed.

  “It's roomier in here than I'd imagined,” he remarked appraisingly.

  “Yes well, they're bigger on the inside,” Loki joked as he took off down the motorway.

  He and Thor soon fell into an easy conversation, with Sif chiming in her opinion from time to time. The two in the front seat, so engaged in their dialogue, that they seemed to be paying attention to the road less and less. Which wasn't terrible in the motorway, but they began winding down little back country lanes and Sif had to wonder if Loki was driving purely by memory alone.

  “Owl” SIf’s voice piped up suddenly from the back seat

  “What?” Loki asked not catching the implied meaning of the oddly singular word.

  “OWL!!” Sif yelled now in alarm, joined by Thor who had turned forward to spot the great white bird as well.

  Loki looked forward to see a great snowy owl taking off from the low hedge to the left and rising far too slowly in front of the car. He slammed on the brakes, cringing and bracing for impact as he locked his arms against the wheel. Fortunately the owl had a bit more self preservation and managed to get higher as the car approached, still, it’s talons grazed the windshield and screeched back across the roof as it took off.

  “Is it okay?” Loki asked leaning forward to peer up through his windshield. “Did it make it?”

  “Yes,” Thor breathed, his heart racing a bit a the shock of it all. “But I’m afraid somebody’s not getting their Hogwarts letter.”

  Loki scowled and balled up his fist, punching Thor weakly on the arm for such a lame joke. “That wasn’t funny.

  “Yes it was,” Thor chuckled, pulling away towards his door to avoid any further attack. “And you hit like a girl.” he added, knowing he could rile the other man up.

  “You’re built like a brick,” Loki retorted. “I could hit you with this car and you’d still say it hit like a girl.”

  “That’s because it’s a girly car.”

  Loki looked both shocked and offended all at the same time. “This is NOT a girly car! This is a hundred and seventy five horsepower Turbo Mini Cooper S. It’s basically a street legal turbo powered go cart.”

  “I don’t know, it’s pretty girly,” Thor said eyeing the car doubtfully.

   “I have to agree with Thor,” Sif chimed in with a shrug. “In fact, I think I dated a girl one time who drove one.”

  “Have you ever driven one?" Loki retorted, narrowing his eyes at Thor.

  “Well…” Thor in fact had not, but he didn’t see how that would change anything.

  “Switch. Come one,” Loki ordered already undoing his seat belt.

  “Loki, I can’t drive these roads,” Thor argued. “You drive on the wrong side here.”

  “Thor, it’s a one lane road,” Loki said gesturing to the narrow country lane before them. “There are no sides.”

  “Well, what if I meet somebody head on,” Thor continued, though was undoing his seat belt as well and following the leaner man’s exit from the car.

  “The you pull into the nearest drive and get out of their way,” Loki assured him as they passed in front of the car and reseated themselves in the opposite positions

  Thor was quite surprised that he didn’t need to move the seat back any, which was a good thing seeing as how Sif was seated behind him. In fact, everything seemed just about perfect where Loki had had it. All except for the rear view mirror, which he adjusted, catching Sif’s gaze in it and smiled broadly at her.

  “Don’t kill us,” She warned him flatly.

  “I still don’t know.”

  “Look, it’s Tuesday,” Loki said firmly. “Nobody is out here but us because everyone else works on Tuesday. Now drive the bloody car!”

  “I love it when you talk British,” Thor chuckled firing up the car and looking at the controls a bit doubtfully.

  “You do know how to drive a stick?” Loki asked quirking an eyebrow.

  “I know how to drive a stick,” Thor scoffed confidently as he put the car into gear and let off the clutch. The car lurching just a bit before dying.

  “That’s fifth,” Loki informed with a smirk. He placed his hand over Thor’s on the gear shifter and carefully moved it towards him and up. “There’s first.” He stated, then continued moving Thor’s hand through all the gears one by one. “Second. Third. Fourth.”

  Thor was having a terrible time concentrating, because oh. how Loki’s hand felt so good on top of his own, gentle, yet just the right amount of pressure to move it without crushing. The heat penetrating straight through it, making his palm sweat. He wondered what else he was good at with his hands, when suddenly that hand was moving closer to his own thigh.

  “We already know fifth,” Loki said though moved it into place, his fingers just brushing the edge of Thor’s massive thigh. Then it slid smoothly along the denim of his jeans straight back towards his hip. The warmth leaving a searing trail that seemed to heat all the way up to his face. “And sixth.”

  “I got it,” Thor said peeling his eyes away to focus on the road and hopefully clear his head. Loki’s hand left his as the leaner man settled back into his seat and watched expectantly as Thor moved the shifter back to first again. Restarting the car and taking off.

   And take off it did. Thor was quite surprised as the front tires chirped, launching the little car to life. He quickly shifted through the gears, his smile pulling at his cheeks. This Cooper could definitely go, he couldn't believe the horsepower that lay undiscovered in this car.

  A sharp curve approached and he began braking, jolting forward against the seatbelt as the brakes applied much quicker than he'd anticipated.

  “Ugh Thor, seriously?!” Sif complained from the backseat.

  But Thor hardly heard her, that far too warm hand was covering his again, pulling his thoughts to that hand’s owner.

  “Downshift,” Loki instructed gently. “Let the engine do the braking. Then just turn, the tires will stick.”

  Thor glanced at him doubtfully, but shifted down a gear, then another, listening to the tiny engine wind up as the car slowed. He still felt they were going too fast and shifted his foot to press the brake, only to have that hand move to stall his thigh instead, and now he definitely couldn't ignore it's owner. The heat burning into his leg and heating through to his groin.

  “It will hold,” Loki said as Thor turned, meeting that bright emerald gaze. Loki's lips quirked up on the ends in a knowing smile.

  Thor took a deep breath, but let the brake alone. Timing his speed into the turn and holding until the very last minute before turning the wheel. His eyes wide as the thrill hit him, his lips splitting in a far too wide smile. Not only did the car hold, it steered and turned phenomenally, exactly like a go cart, just as the owner had boasted.

  “Yeah-Heah,” Thor cheered as the little car whipped through the corner and took off into the straight after. “Whoo!”

  “Not so girly, I'd say,” Loki boasted leaning back into the seat and crossing his arms, a far too smug smile painting his lips.

  Thor couldn't argue, he couldn't really reply. He was too busy smiling and shifting back up through the gears. Though his thigh was still blazing with the memory of that far too elegant hand upon it and wishing for its return.


	8. Chapter 8

  Loki had been correct that they were going ALL the way to Wales, to the coast of Wales to be exact. Sif letting out a gasp of excitement from the back seat as she spotted the gigantic castle. Thor himself was quite impressed, stunned speechless as Loki pulled into a parking spot and lead them up to the front gate.

  If Thor thought following Loki around castles all day would be amusing, he had no idea just how enjoyable it would actually be. He dutifully paid attention to Sif, as any good friend would. However, chasing that far too fine ass of Loki’s up the steep, winding staircases of the castle’s many towers was quickly distracting all of his attention. Gods, did he wear those jeans today on purpose? There was no way the leaner man was wearing any underwear with those, or he’d have seen the leg lines.

  They emerged on walkway after walkway. The stone passages leading them in so many directions, that it was easy to become disoriented, popping out on one thinking you’d be facing one way, only to find you were facing another. They finally came out upon the great outer wall, overlooking a shallow bay below. The many he boats below sat listing on their sides, awaiting the return of the tide.

  “This is so amazing,” Sif breathed as she gazed across the inlet before her, before taking out her phone and dutifully snapping off pictures for her girlfriend at home. “Here Thor, Take one of me.” She requested, handing over her phone and deliberately putting on a rehearsed face as she posed by the wall. Thor smiled and took several just to make certain he’d gotten a good one.

  “Hey, get one of me,” Thor said handing over his own phone to Sif and taking the spot by the wall. “My mom will never believe that I was inside and actual castle.”

  Sif snapped it off, then they took a few minutes to send their pics off dutifully to anyone on their contacts list that they might wish to make insanely jealous. Thor still grinning as he looked up, to see what Loki was doing, only to discover the leaner man was no longer there. He turned around, looking up and down the wall, but there was no sign of him.

  “Hey, did you see where Loki went?” He asked looking over the opposite wall to the grass below.

  “No, I didn’t,” Sif said now looking up and around curiously as well. “Maybe he just went on ahead?”

  Thor nodded as he still didn’t see his friend and he and Sif continued swiftly forward, meaning to catch up with him. However they went through several passages and down a stoney stair, still with no sign of him. Thor was feeling a bit concerned, no way would Loki just abandon them. That would be a really shit thing to do. Perhaps his friend was looking for them while they were in turn looking for him.

  The stair dumped them out on the grass of the inner lawn and Thor stepped out, looking around hopefully. Scanning every figure that wandered the large interior for any sign of the lean man.

  “There he is,” Sif announced, slapping Thor on the arm.

  He turned, expecting to see him before them, instead he followed Sif’s pointing finger up the wall before him to the squared battlements. Loki’s face showing between two of them, his thumbs stuck in his ears and cheeks puffed out theatrically, as he stuck his tongue out and waggled his hands at them.

  “Ha Thor Odinson,” Loki’s jovial voice called down after them. “Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!!”

  Thor and Sif exchanged glances before they both burst out in laughter over the famed Monty Python skit. It was truly comedic genius. When would this opportunity ever have presented itself again?

  “Loki,” Thor chuckled recollecting himself. “Come down from there. “

  “No,” Loki argued obstinately. “Now go away or I shall taunt you a second time!”

  Thor noted two stairwells leading up on either side of the walkway that Loki was positioned on and nudged Sif. “Shall we storm the castle?” He asked with a smirk.

  “Oh yeah” Sif agreed heartily as they both took off to the stairwells.

  Loki noticing far too late what their plan was and trying to decide which one he faired a better chance of facing.

  “Ha, I got you now,” Thor said bursting from the door onto the walkway.

  Loki grinned wolfishly as he turned to run the opposite direction.

  “Hahaa Take no prisoners,” Sif annouced bursting from the opposite door.

   Loki was trapped and he knew it, but his cheerful smile and giddy laugh had Thor smiling broadly himself as he strode towards him.

  “Parlay,”Loki asked holding his hands out to fend the larger man off. Thor charged him and easily scooped him up, slinging him over one shoulder as Loki giggled wildly. “Thor, Thor, no, put me down!”

  “Hmmm maybe I’ll take one prisoner,” Thor stated darkly, passing Sif a sly wink as he carried the leaner man to the stairs before finally setting him down. Poking his ribs playfully and immediately noting how Loki curled in on himself, ticklish, this could be fun. He began lightly digging and poking his ribs with his fingers until his friend was nearly collapsing to the ground.

  “I yield, I yield,” Loki begged and Thor finally relented his attack.

  Loki was breathless from laughing so hard, doubled over holding his ribs as he took great gasps of air. Making Thor suddenly a bit concerned.

  “I didn’t hurt you,did I?" He asked placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder as he leaned over to peer into his face.

  “No,No,” Loki said waving him off easily. “Bloody hell you’re a riot. “

  Thor smiled and patted him amiably on the back. The trio descending the stairs far more calmly as their energy was waning from all the excitement.

  They grabbed lunch and Thor was pleasantly surprised as Sif and Loki warmed up to one another. chatting about the classes they shared, and the professors. Both having a rather similar snarky sense of humor. This was definitely a good sign as Sif rarely got along with any of his previous romantic interests.

  Soon after eating, they were off again, stopping by two more castles on the way back. The first one was partially decayed, but featured a really cool moat and drawbridge that Thor had thought was just a thing of storybooks. The second one was in the worst shape, only a few towers and walkways remaining from it’s once massive form. It sat far out in the countyside, high atop a grassy knoll. The farmland rolling away on all sides as far as the eye could see. It soon became Thor’s favorite.

  Loki sent the two off to explore on their own and had made his way to the grass covered ledge on one side. When Thor found him, the leaner man was sitting, staring off across the landscape dreamily, the light breeze tossling his black and blue locks. Thor had to pause just to stare at him, feeling his chest tighten and his heart flutter as he gazed upon what he was convinced was someone too beautiful to be real. Loki’s features soft, his lips just hinting of a smile at the corners. He quickly dug out his phone to try to capture the etherial beauty he was seeing.

  “Stalker,” Sif’s voice in his ear caused him to jump just as he took it. Also drawing Loki’s attention to their presence as well. “Go over there, I want to get a picture of you two together. “

  Loki just got to his feet quietly, looking as though he’d been quite lost in thought as Thor went to stand next to him. He was yet unsure as to where to put his arm, though decided for picture sake, that around that trim waist would be just fine. Delighting at that lean form curving into him easily. Feeling the heat and smooth muscle just beneath the shirt as he focused on smiling for the camera. And how could anyone not smile when they were holding on as handsome as Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about which castles they visited, here's the list in the order they visited:
> 
> Caernarfon Castle, Intact, Coast of Wales
> 
> Raglan Castle, Mid decay. Southeast Wales, Has a Moat
> 
> Corfe Castle, heavily decayed, out past Wareham


	9. Chapter 9

  “So where do you keep this thing hidden?” Thor asked as they made their way back.

  “I have a space rented on the North end of town” Loki informed easily. “On the nice end, not the dodgy end.”

  “I wasn't aware there was a dodgy end,” Thor chuckled easily. “But it's awfully late. You're not taking it back tonight, are you?”

  “Have to,” Loki shrugged. “No place to keep it here. No worries, it's just a bit of a drive then I ride the tube straight back here.”

  Thor frowned as they pulled back into the apartments. He didn't like the idea of his friend riding the tube this late at night by himself. Especially knowing now there were dodgy ends of town. He climbed out, holding the door for Sif. “I'll be back later.” he informed as he climbed back in and closed the door.

  He turned to see Loki eyeing him curiously.

  “No way am I letting you ride the tube by yourself this late at night,” he announced firmly, fastening his seatbelt and crossing his arms stubbornly.

  Loki just burst out laughing and shook his head at the larger man's obstinance. He was still grinning as he pulled back out and turned the car North. Thor now smiling himself, he'd expected an argument, it was nice that the leaner man saw his seriousness and didn't bother.

  The parking space was a bit further away than Thor had imagined. Still, that just meant all the more time that Thor got to spend with his attractive friend, their conversation flowing with such ease now, laughing easily at each other.

  “So let me guess, football quarterback in high school?” Loki asked already smirking.

  “What gave it away?” Thor asked chuckling himself, he knew he still looked every bit the part of all American footballer.

  “Honestly, I think it's the hair,” Loki quipped putting on a serious face for about half a second before joining Thor in bursting out with laughter.

  The flashing lights suddenly reflecting in the car cut into their fun. Loki sighing as he glanced in there rear view mirror and began easing the car over.

  “What?? No!!” Thor exclaimed quite upset to have their evening being spoiled by the cops. “I can't believe this! How fast were you going?”

  “Relax Thor, it'll be fine,” the leaner man assured him as he has his license ready, handing it through the window patiently to the cop.

  The cop looked at it, then peered in at the two in the car. “What's the hurry then?”

  “It's late and we want to actually get home some time tonight,” Loki responded flatly, his eyes narrowing at the police officer. Thor was a bit taken aback by his friend's tone with the cop, but kept his mouth shut,

  “Wait here then,” the officer instructed as he went back to his car to enter Loki’s information in the computer.

  “Obviously,” Loki said rolling his eyes and leaning his head back against the headrest.

  “Look, if you need help paying the ticket,” Thor began in earnest.

  “Relax, Thor,” Loki said again. “There isn't going to be a ticket.”

  “I don't know, you were going pretty fast,” Thor said, wondering how his friends could be so sure of himself.

  But the cop was already returning and handing Loki’s licence through the window. “Apologies Mr Laufeyson, didn't recognize the vehicle. You two drive safe now and maybe slow it down a bit.”

  “Of course,” Loki said already putting the car in gear and taking off.

  “He let you go?? “

  “I did tell you there wouldn't be any need to worry,” Loki said smiling softly.

  “Did he know you?” Thor asked still baffled by what just happened.

  “I am certain that he did not,” Loki replied coolly.

  “But how..?”

  “Perhaps a conversation for another night,” Loki urged gently. “Oh, you were asking about why I park my car all the way out here.” he said smoothly changing the subject.

  Thor would much rather find out more about why that officer apologized for pulling Loki over, but his friend definitely didn't want to talk about it. Already well into explaining on how expensive it was too park in the city, so he had leased a spot in this parking area from somebody who didn't own their own car. Thor found himself drawn in, the wills and waves of Loki’s accent pulling him in. He found it baffling that somebody would ever be voluntarily car-less, until Loki started breaking down the fees for registering it, yearly inspections, even gas was ridiculous. By the time they got on the tube to head back, his head was spinning with the cost of living here and he was suddenly grateful to just be a student.

  Loki settled back into the seat next to Thor, leaning his head back against the window. He looked every bit as tired as Thor felt. Climbing up and down castles all day was quite the workout. He knew even his his fine shape that he'd be feeling it in his thighs tomorrow. The train took off, it's gentle swaying was almost enough to rock him to sleep. The car was fairly empty, though two young men just down the row were making out eagerly. None of the other passengers even seemed to notice.

  He felt Loki look at him and knew he was smiling as he leaned forward to see what the larger man was staring at.

  “Ahhh young love,” Loki mused resting his head back again and closing his eyes.

  “I just love how it's so open and accepted here,” Thor remarked, prying his gaze away as he realized he was in fact staring.

  “Yes, we're ever so progressive like that,” Loki agreed evenly. “It's just the bees knees, isn't it.” He said with a sigh.

  Thor could tell there was some tension there he wasn't elaborating on. He wanted to pry further, but Loki looked so tired that he decided it would be best to just let him sleep if he could. Thor would watch over him and alert them of their stop.

  The tube went a more direct route than the car had taken, however, with all the stops, it still took twice as long to get back. They both trudged up the stairs wearily towards their floors. Thor insisting on walking Loki safely to his door.

  “I don't want to see another set of stairs for at least a month,” Thor groaned as they reached Loki's floor.

  “Well, you didn't have to follow me all the way up,” Loki said smiling as he reached his door and unlocked it, leaning back against it to regard the larger man lazily. “I doubt there's any sketchy rapscallions waiting to way lay me up here, but I did appreciate company tonight Thor, thank you.”

  Thor smiled and felt his heart flutter in his chest. Loki was regarding him through lids half lidded by weariness, so he knew he had to let him get to sleep. But he sill wasn't sure where they stood. Had this been a date? Even with Sif along? They hadn't really held hands or anything like that, so was Loki viewing this more like mutual friends just hanging out?  
  
**********  


  Thor hit his head mercilessly against the closed door of his apartment. What had he done? Ugh, Really Thor??

  “I should have kissed him. Why didn't I just kiss him?”

   Sif chuckled and grabbed the larger man by the shoulders, steering him away from the door before he did any actual damage to his head, or the door, and guiding him to the couch.

   “Maybe because you _really_ like him?” she offered exaggerating the really part. “And you know what, I was wrong. He's not so bad after all. Kind of fun once you get to know him.”

   “I know, which is why I should have just kissed him, he was right there,” Thor lamented as he flopped down on the couch. “He must think I'm a total idiot.”

   “That's because you are an idiot,” she stated as she sat next to him

  Thor shot her a scowl and she chuckled and shoved him playfully. “Look, you'll have plenty of other chances to kiss him. He's totally into you. You think I didn't see that little flirty bit with driving the car?”

   “You really think so?” Thor asked hope blooming in his chest, only to be squashed by his overactive brain. “Oh, but now he probably thinks that I'm not into him. I ruined it, just like I ruin everything.” he groaned leaning forward and burying his face in his hands.

   “You didn't ruin it,” Sif sighed rubbing his shoulders. “And it's not like this was an official date or anything. So ask him out, have a nice dinner just the two of you.”

   Thor looked up at her and felt inspired. “You're right, I should ask him out.” He said getting to his feet.

   Sif pulled him down roughly by the arm. “Not tonight you big oaf. Let the man sleep, shit! “

   “Yeah, you're probably right.”

   “Probably?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

   “Probably definitely right,” Thor corrected with a smile. He always felt better after listening to Sif’s logic. “Those castles wore me out. Who knew?”

   “Uh, I did,” Sif said raising her hand in recognition as she got up. “Which is why I'm going to bed. Goodnight Thor.”

*********************

 

  Thor fell asleep with a solid grin plastered to his face. Thinking of all the places he could take his angel for their first official date. However, he wouldn't get a chance to ask him the next day, they both had classes and unfortunately didn't share the same class on Wednesday. Thor had Advanced Lit with Sif, while Loki had advanced historical studies. Thor had jokingly asked him if he wanted to trade, English studies were not his favorite, but Loki had stated he enjoyed them.

   Thursday Thor waited until all of lunch time before dashing up to knock on the leaner man's door, rehearsing in his head over and over what he would say. His shoulders slumping in defeat when after a full ten minutes, no one had answered the door. He had never taken into account that Loki might be out doing things and not just sitting around waiting for Thor to knock.

   It might not be until Monday math class before he got to see him again and Thor wasn't too keen on that idea at all. There had to be something he could do. As he walked in to see his roommate eyeing him expectantly, he suddenly knew.

   “No, no way,” she stated firmly.

   “Sif, you've got to help me,” he pleaded. “You're the only one who shares a class with him on Friday.”

   “Tony is in the same class,” she informed him dryly.

   “I'm not asking him,” Thor said firmly. “It'll mean more coming from you. He knows that we're close. Look, I'm not asking you to ask him out for me, just maybe, I don't know, give him a hint.”

   “A hint, Thor, really?” she said placing her hands on her hips. “And you men say women are baffling.”

   “Pleeeeease,” he begged, dropping to his knees before her and giving her his best big blue eyes.

  Sif growled and narrowed her gaze at his antics. “So much for not pursuing a relationship abroad,huh?”  
  
  “You made a very convincing argument.” He smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

  “Thor likes you, you know,” Sif stated blatantly as she sat next to the slim man. Loki looked up from his book and eyed her closely. “Just in case you were wondering.”

  “I wasn't,” Loki said, opening his mouth to say something further when Tony came over.

  “Am I interrupting?" he asked shortly looking between them. “Good. Loki, flat warming party. My place, tonight at seven. You are going to be there. “

  “And what's in it for me again?" Loki asked smirking at the shorter man.

  “My undying gratitude,” Tony offered.

  “I think I'll pass,”Loki replied, rolling his eyes, shaking his head and returning to his paper.

  “Oh come on, I need an authentic Brit there for it to be legit,” Tony pleaded.

  “I haven't lived here since I was 12, that hardly makes me legit,” Loki countered.

  “Eh, close enough,” Tony shrugged undaunted. “Oh, come on Loke, I'll do anything.”

  Loki raised an eyebrow and regarded the man with a smirk. “Then perhaps we'll talk after class.”

  “Done,” Tony said quickly as if sealing the deal. He then turned to Sif and smiled even bigger. “You and Thor are coming as well, right?”

  “I didn't get an invite,” Sif said frowning at the shorter man.

  “Yes you did, I just invited you,” he returned easily. “It's going to be great! Loki will be there!”

  “Oh, now I definitely wouldn't want to miss out,” she said rolling her eyes.

  “No, but Thor wouldn't. So maybe you could pass the word along?” He said then went bounding off to catch somebody else he wanted to invite, leaving Sif gaping openly at him. If even Tony knew Thor's interest in Loki, then surely her roommate had nothing to worry about.

  Loki was practically bursting trying to hold his laughter back as he focused intently on his book.

  “Thor so owes me for this, it isn't even funny,” she growled moving off to her usual seat just as the class started.

*******

  Thor was of course eager to go to this party, especially knowing that Loki would be there. Lamenting for an hour which shirt showed off his sculpted chest perfectly enough, while driving Sif crazy.

  “I can't believe you don't want to go,” he said for the fourth time that hour. “It'll be loads of fun!”

  “Oh, I'll be having plenty loads of fun back here,” Sif replied with a smirk as she wiggled her phone purposefully. “I've got a hot date waiting for me. Just as soon as you get the hell out of here.”

  Thor just smiled at her reply. He knew Sif often called her girlfriend back in the States late at night, and Sif was none too shy about sharing what they did on these phone dates. Whether Thor wanted to hear it or not. Which he usually didn't. That also meant he was just as eager to get out as she was for him to leave.

  “Well, you two have fun,” he said kissing her on the head. “And tell Jane I said hello.”

  Sif just waved him off as he headed out the door.

**********

  Tony's flat was even easier to find the second time, most of the guests were already there by the time he arrived, Thor recognized several of his classmates, all milling and conversing easily over top of the music playing from a far too expensive sounds system. One of Tony's bands, no doubt.

  He scanned the room hopefully, but didn't see Loki among any of the clusters. Perhaps he hadn't come after all.

  “Thor, so glad you could make it,” Tony greeted clapping him on the arm as he approached.

  Thor tried to look nonchalant as he returned the greeting, and definitely trying to not appear as though he was looking for anyone.

  “He's in the kitchen,” Tony said nodding towards a pair of white swinging doors.

  Thor wanted to argue, but there was no point. He'd obviously failed at whatever non desperate look he'd been going for.

  “Thanks,” Thor said heading off and plowing through the doors.

  He heard the chanting before he even opened the door fully and knew it well from his football days. The steady “chug,chug,chug,” encouraging somebody to down an excessive amount of alcohol in a rather short time. He smiled and shook his head as he glanced over the crowd surrounding the drinker, though he couldn’t yet see who it was. He didn’t really care, until he found that he couldn’t locate the familiar blue tipped hair among the crowd watching. That certainly didn’t bode well, and he would have never pegged loki for the wild frat party type.

  Feeling a sudden surge of protectiveness, he pushed through the thick throng of people until he could see the star of the action. Sighing in relief as just another jock knelt in the floor while his friend poured a beer down a funnel line straight into his mouth. He smiled and shook his head, resuming his search over the small crowds heads.

  He heard music booming suddenly louder from the other room, followed by ‘woohoos’ of joy and turned to go check it out, pausing right as he exited to take in the vision dancing in the floor before him. All lean lines and sleek clothes that hugged his trim figure far too perfectly. Thor didn't they made tee-shirts that tight, his dark hair pulled up into a small bun which nearly concealed all of it’s blue tips within its form. Thor just wanted to pull out the tight band holding it up and rake his fingers through it's soft layers as it fell.

  Loki was flanked by women dancing front and back among the other couples and singles that were now moving and shaking in the middle of the floor. Thor noted that in the brief time he’d been gone, that the furniture had been pushed aside,creating a large open space to move and dance freely, however he felt hypnotized. Unable to move as he watched his desired turning between the two and dancing freely, arms up over his head as those hips gyrated in mesmerizing rhythm.

  “My mistake, he was in the bar room,” Tony stated clapping Thor on the shoulder amiably.

  “You have a bar room?" Thor asked suddenly in disbelief.

  “Doesn’t everyone?" Tony returned easily, even though his tone spoke that he knew that everyone did not. “Now THIS is why I invite him to parties.”

  Thor narrowed his gaze, not really liking how Tony was leering at the leaner man dancing before him. Tony glanced up and held up his hands in surrender quickly.

  “Whoa, easy there big guy, you already called dibs, that is all yours. Though, if you don’t get in there and dance with him, he’s going to be all theirs.” Tony remarked gesturing to the two young women growing bolder and dancing all that much more closer to his intended.

  Thor smiled and shook his head. Was that what he’d done, called dibs? And was Loki even interested in women? He didn’t seem so when Thor had asked about a girlfriend, however, Thor could have just been hearing what he wanted to hear. He watched as a young man approached, sleek short hair and a standing full hand shorter than his friend, delivering a drink to Loki’s hand and pushing his way in to dance before him. The woman behind him turning to dance with the other woman now that Loki had been taken by another.

  Thor bristled and cockily approached, puffing his chest and glaring down the smaller man dancing with HIS angel until he got the hint and retreated. Being Thor’s size certainly had more advantages than naught, especially when claiming your territory and as Thor did as he slid in behind him, and then everything was all Loki, hiislean muscled back brushing his chest as he moved and gyrated before him. The scent of his shampoo filling his nose as he realized he actually really liked his hair being pulled up as it revealed the alabaster lines of his slender throat.

  Loki smiled and danced even closer, his half lidded eyes looking back over his shoulder to meet Thor’s azure ones with a far too sultry gaze. Thor felt the gaze running from his chest straight to his groin, snd oh the things he suddenly wanted to do to that man, admiring the way that body moved before him, so agile and lithe. He quickly swallowed down the thoughts. Not now, not yet anyway.

  “You are far too sober for this,” Loki yelled over the music, offering his drink back to Thor.

  “What is it,” Thor asked as he took the cup and smelled it, before taking a swig. It tasted horrible and burned both his throat and his nostrils on the way down.

  “Could be Vodka, could be rubbing alcohol, the jury’s still out,” Loki yelled back, taking the cup back to take another big swig.

  Thor just shook his head and continued dancing, a short while later feeling the familiar buzz already starting as the alcohol moved through his veins. Whatever it was, it was potent. And he decided someone of Loki’s size should certainly not be drinking as much of it. Taking the cup back, he quickly got rid of the rest of it the only way he could think of, by downing it and tossing the cup. Loki smirked in approval and brought one hand back to tangle his fingers into Thor’s golden locks as he danced against him.

  His perfectly round ass slotting far too neatly into his groin as Thor hungrily took the leaner man by the hips and matched his moves and sways. Thor vaguely recognizing how this must look, but for once not caring. This was London and he could dance like this with any man he wanted in public and nobody would bat an eye. However, he was only interested in dancing withwith man at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

  The night waned on, the drinks flowed, and he danced every song, with the slender man showing no signs of slowing. Though in the back of his head, Thor had been keeping track of how much he drank. Unable to stall the steady flow of cups being delivered to their hands as they danced openly by other party goers.

  “Shit, I gotta take a piss,” Loki announced finally calling a halt to their dancing as he slipped away.

  Thor nodded, using the opportunity to go seek out some water to rehydrate. He hadn’t drank this much in months and he certainly didn’t want a hangover tomorrow from whatever it was they’d been downing all night. He went into the kitchen and poured a large glass of water. Downing one and refilling it, already downing the second one and guessing that Loki should be soon returning, which meant he had to head back out again if he wanted to reclaim his spot. He filled the cup one last time, meaning to give it to leaner man to drink as he headed through the kitchen door.

  Atleast he tried, however one of the doors was suddenly impeded with a loud *thunk* as it impacted whatever had stopped it, or rather whoever.

  “Oww, bloody hell!"

  Thor knew that voice and cringed, opening the opposite door carefully and sidling outside to see the damage. Loki was standing a bit back from the doors and holding his head with one hand, while a fresh drink was still carefully supported by his other.

  “Oh my goodness, Loki, I'm so sorry,” Thor exclaimed quickly rushing to his side to survey the damage.

  “Fuck! I should have known it was you,” Loki grumbled eying the other a bit disgustedly, “just by the sheer force of it. Like runnin' into a bloody brick wall, in’it.”

  “I don't think I've ever heard you curse so much in such a short span time,” Thor jested hoping to lighten the mood a bit. “Here, let me see how bad it is," he urged, gently pulling the leaner man's hand away.

  “Oh, was I cursing excessively?" Loki quipped back easily. “You should see me after I get a right few more drinks into me then.” He informed pointedly as he tilted his cup up to sip his yet untouched drink, Thor pulling it from his hands and exchanging it with the cup of water.

  “I'll keep that in mind,” Thor returned, frowning at the visible lump rising on his friend's forehead. “Here, we should get some ice on this.” He said guiding the leaner man back into the kitchen and opening the freezer. Oh thank goodness, frozen peas. He quickly wrapped them in a dishrag and placed it on Loki's head, not missing how the other man winced at the contact. “I really am truly sorry.” Thor said pitiously as he met those green eyes.

  “It's alright Thor,” Loki assured him, cupping a hand to Thor's cheek and much to his surprise, leaning in and kissing him briskly on the lips. Thor once again felt his heart stop. Those plush lips just pressing to his briefly was enough to end him and left him gaping a bit wide eyed afterwards. “You'll just have to hold it there for me for the rest of the night,” he smirked.

  Thor blinked and smiled back, hoping he wasn't grinning too broadly, but unable to help himself. Especially after that kiss. “You got it, but perhaps we should get you somewhere a bit more comfortable. I think I spotted a couch.”

  Loki just shrugged and nodded towards the living room. “After you, I insist,” he stated sipping his drink expectantly as they approached the swinging doors.

  Thor just chuckled and placed a hand firmly upon them, pushing easily through and holding them open for the leaner man to follow. He quickly cleared off the couch of whoever was sitting on it and ordered Loki to lay down, sitting at his head and propping it up in his lap as he dutifully held the ice to it. Both of them earning a few concerned looks from their classmates and more than a couple questions.

  “That's it, that solidifies it,” Tony said approaching the couple intently. “I'm opening up this whole wall.” He said gesturing to the wall between the living room and the kitchen.

  “So glad I could inspire you,” Loki stated, raising his head to sip his drink, frowning as though he just realized that it wasn’t alcohol.

  “Here you go, for the pain,” Tony said and leaned over and handed Loki something, Loki looking at the two pills curiously before popping them into his mouth, chasing them with his drink.

  Thor only caught a glimpse of the pills, but it was enough to rule out the possibility of them being anything as mundane as Aspirin or Tylenol. “You really think it's a good idea to take those with how much you’ve been drinking?” He asked a bit concerned.

  “Oh absolutely not,” Loki said looking suddenly thoughtful. “ However, since I started well before I got here, then there's really no point in worrying about it now. Now is there?”

  Thor just frowned, of course he was plenty worried now. Though at least he was here to watch over his friend, curious as to what may have transpired had he not been here. Would Loki have perhaps gone home with someone else tonight?

  Thor shook his head, quickly dismissing the possessive flare that it had caused, and distracted himself from worry by focusing on the lean man currently using him as a pillow. Loki’s eyes only half open as he lay looking perfectly relaxed and content with his current position. Though whether it was from whatever Tony gave him, or from the alcohol he’d already consumed, Thor had no idea, but it did embolden him to glide his free hand along Loki’s arm. Feeling the raised lines of the tattoo etched into his porcelain skin.

  “So how far does this go?" Thor asked tracing over the lines of the snake tattoo he'd just been inquiring about.

  “Oh, only about right here,” Loki informed pulling his short sleeve up to reveal the snakes tail wrapped around his shoulder joint. “But my father had a right riot over it. “ He informed grinning wolfishly. “No son of mine is going to be defiled like some hooligan.” He went on, dropping his voice to imitate his father's. “Oh, he has no idea.” Loki giggled a bit gleefully.

  “So what else do you have?” Thor asked honestly curious, he knew he'd spotted something on Loki's back when he was tending bar.

  “Oh, here, I'll show you,” the leaner man said, sitting up suddenly, which didn't turn out to be such a good idea. He swayed a bit uneasily and quickly leaned over his knees, holding his head a bit. “Bloody hell.”

  “Easy there,” Thor said moving to wrap a steadying arm and his friend. “Are you going to be sick?” He asked in some concern, wondering if he should fetch a garbage can or risk trying to get him to the bathroom.

  Loki shook his head, but kept his eyes shut tight. “I think I should go.” He said softly.

  “Alright, that's probably a good idea,” Thor agreed moving to stand with the leaner man as he got unsteadily to his feet and keeping an arm about his middle to help support him.

  There was no question if Thor was going to escort Loki home or not, it just came automatic. His protective nature kicking into overdrive around his friend. Though, to be fair, it was mostly Thor's fault that he was partially incapacitated at all. That and whatever he'd been drinking this evening. Lord knows Thor wasn’t exactly the sober poster child himself right now, though he was in far better condition than his friend.

  He informed Tony that they were leaving and their host graciously insisted on having his driver take them home. Thor had remembered that Tony had mentioned a personal driver taking Loki home from the club. It seemed odd, but he was thankful nevertheless, as he wasn't sure he could get Loki to walk all the way to the tube.

  The driver was short, every bit as short as Tony, but stood quietly holding the car door for him, smiling easily as Thor guided his inebriated friend into the back seat. Thor supplying him the address as he rode in the back, his arm around his angel's shoulder as Loki's head rested against him. Thor absently hoping that the leaner man wouldn't get sick on the ride home.

  As it was, he practically carried his friend to the elevator and up to his apartment door, where he paused, peopling him up with one arm as he gently he patted down Loki's pockets.

  “Keys Loki,” he urged when not finding any metal like bulges in any of his pockets. His friend had been extremely quiet the whole ride home and was now leaning on Thor quite heavily, obviously just barely staving off sleep. “I need your keys.” He repeated as they stood before his closed door.

  “Fuck,” Loki blurted out and Thor tried not to smile at Loki's use of an actual swear word. “Tony has them.”

  Thor sighed heavily. He wanted to know why Tony would have Loki's keys, but tonight wasn't the night for many questions. “Alright then, you're coming home with me," he announced turning to head towards the elevator.

  His friend didn't argue and tried to get his feet moving in the right direction. Though halfway down the hall, Thor just gave up and scooped the leaner man into his arms, earning only a groan of protest as Loki's head slumped forward against Thor's neck as he carried him bridal style to his apartment. Thor trying to ignore how good his friend's hot breath felt as it puffed across his throat.

  He brought him in, thanking the heavens that Sif had thought to leave the door unlocked for him. Carefully depositing the leaner man on the couch, he quickly went to get him a glass of water.

  “Here Loki, you should drink this,” he said sitting beside him and helping to support him as he got him awake enough to take the glass. Loki kept one hand firmly on Thor's arm to steady himself as he chugged the water down, keeping his eyes shut tight the whole time.

  “How do you feel?" Thor inquired gently as he set the glass aside. “You think you'll be sick?"

  Loki shook his head, then groaned and leaned into Thor, burying his head against his neck again, and gods how the grea of it felt so good, despite the situation.

  “Everything's all spinny,” Loki mumbled against him, his hot breath puffing across Thor's collarbone.

  Thor chuckled and gently guided his friend to lay upon the sofa, gently covering him with the soft throw blanket his mother had sent along with him. Suddenly very grateful to have it. “It'll be better in the morning, less spinny.”

  Thor moved to get up, only to find Loki grabbing him by the wrist.

  “You can stay,” he said softly, his half lidded eyes focused on the larger man. “I don't mind.”

  Thor felt his chest tighten suddenly and he knelt beside the couch, cursing it's narrowness. He'd love to stay, would give just about anything to hold that lean man in his arms all night, tucked tight against his chest, but narrow couch aside, it wouldn't be right. Loki was clearly very inebriated.

  “How about a raincheck?" he offered finally, leaning forward to kiss Loki on the forehead as he felt the hand holding him release it's grip. “Perhaps on a wider couch," he jested.

  Loki had closed his eyes and gave a little half chuckle. “Raincheck then.” He mumbled rolling over onto his back.

  As Thor straightened, he couldn't help but gaze longingly back at his friend one last time before heading to bed himself.


	12. Chapter 12

 

  Thor was an early riser, always had been. Still, he couldn't help but feeling like it was Christmas morning as he came creeping out to see the lean man still sleeping soundly on the couch. Almost as though he was afraid he wouldn't actually be there.

  However, his angel hadn't dematerialized as he'd done in the past and as he slept, his features were softened even more, casting him in a sort of ethereal beauty that no man had the right to have. All ideas of not pursuing anyone romantically while he was abroad, leaving his head completely as he looked upon him. How could he not pursue this beauty of a man? Thor felt his chest flutter as he gazed at him, smiling as he reached forward to recover the man's feet that were poking out from under the throw. Getting his own legs moving again he went to the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible as he set a kettle to steep water for tea and get coffee started for Sif. A groan from the couch alerted him that he hadn't been quite quiet enough. He looked up to see Loki sitting up on the couch, rubbing his face blearily.

  “Bloody hell man.” He grumbled.

  “Sorry, I was trying to be quiet,” Thor said coming in and kneeling before him.

  “Oh, not you, me,” Loki corrected offering Thor a half smile. “I really should stop drinking. How the hell did I end up here?”

  “I couldn't find your keys,” Thor explained a bit sheepishly. “You said Tony had them.”

  “He does, that little shit,” Loki grumbled with a scowl. “Said he was collecting everyone's keys to make sure we all got home in one piece. Let me guess, he didn't collect yours?”

  “Well, no,” Thor said hearing the kettle began to whistle and heading off to pull it from the stove. “How are you feeling?”

  “Like I need a shower,” the lean man replied, raking his hands through his hair.

  “It's all yours man, through there,” he said pointing to a door in the hall.

  Loki turned and appeared to be mustering his strength before finally shuffling off.

  Sif emerged a short while later, listening to the sound of water running ebbed through the wall.

  “Holy shit, you brought him home?!” She exclaimed bringing her knuckles up to fist bump Thor. “Right on Thor!”

  “Well, not intentionally,” Thor admitted as he scrambled some eggs for breakfast. He couldn't cook much, but breakfast and grills he could handle. He began relaying how the night went, the dancing, the drinking, the hitting him in the head with the door. “Tony took his keys and he was pretty wiped out by the time we got back, so I let him crash on the sofa.”

  “I'm surprised I didn't ask you to join me,” Loki's voice crooned drawing his attention up to the lean man emerging from the bathroom in nothing but his jeans as he towel dried his hair.

  Thor nearly dropped the spatula as his heart skipped. Surely all this heart stopping couldn't be good for one person, but it would have been more severe, if the accompanying tightening of his groin hadn't pulled him back instantly. There was Loki, all lean muscle and smooth alabaster skin, and all his tattoos, clear and open for viewing. There was of course the snake, then there were two silver hoops pierced through friend's nipples. That was beyond sexy and it took awhile to peel his gaze from them. Though as Thor's eyes wandered down the lean form before him, his mouth went dry as fell to his abs.

  Two finely curved dagger hilts ran perfectly along the top edge of his abdominal muscles. One on either side, their ornate handles resting just a few inches below his rib cage and pointing outward, as though ready to grab and thrust into battle. Their blades however, oh ho, those lethal blades ran so exquisitely right along the enticing 'V' of hos core running down to his groin perfectly, their trajectory aimed inward from each side to follow the line the muscle, before disappearing into his low slung jeans on either side of the button. However their direction left no guessing where the tips lie. He still had not gotten a look at the art on his back, but those daggers would be etched into his memory forever.

  “Well, actually, you did,” Thor said, swallowing hard as he pried his eyes away to pull the eggs from the stove.

  “Wow, and you turned me down?” Loki mused as he sat beside Sif at their small table, his painted fingertips, tucking his damp happy back behind one ear. “Thor, I'm impressed.”

  “Don't be, you gave me a rain check,” Thor admitted with a bit of a smirk.

  “Now I'm doubly impressed,” Loki smirked back.

  “Don't be, it's a small couch,” Sif filled in.

  “And you were inebriated,” Thor quickly added.

  “Well, that was a given,” Loki said as he dug into the eggs heartily. “Thank you again, though.I'll make it up to you, I swear.”

  “Nonsense, I'm just glad that you're feeling better,” Thor said as he sat down to eat. “You're lucky, I would have been certain that you'd have a hangover.”

  “I wish,” Loki scoffed. “It might help slow me down a bit.”

  “How's your head?” Sif asked pointedly, Thor kicking her under the table. He'd hoped that with Loki forgetting so much, that he'd forget that as well.

  “Now that I do remember,” Loki chuckled passing Thor a wink. “Not exactly the highlight of my night, but it did get better.”

   “I'll bet,” Sif replied rolling her eyes.

  “Ugh you don’t actually read this rubbish?”Loki stated noting the tabloid magazine on the table boasting the latest sighting of some Royal family’s long lost son.

  “Yes,” Sif said hauling up the magazine off the table before Loki could grab it. “I happen to find it interesting.”

  “Reading about Bat boy and Dog girls marriage?” Loki stated tilting the corner of the magazine she held so he could read. “Oh I’m sorry, their unmarriage, because divorce is too mainstream a word.”

  “Of course not all the articles are legit,” Sif interjected in defense. “But there’s some real gems from time to time.”

  “I’m sure.” Loki said though even Thor could tell that was sarcastic and quickly went to change the subject.

   “So, are you going to have to go back to Tony's today for your keys?” Thor asked, ready to offer joining him on that trip if needed. And if it wasn't needed, he'd still join him.

  “No, I'll have the super let me in,” Loki said waving him off. “I've got a spare set inside.”

  He suddenly jerked as his phone buzzed in his back pocket, taking it out and looking at it with a frown. “Shit, I'd better take this. Thor, I owe you dinner, just say 'when'.” He said as he got up to leave. Thor finally getting a glimpse of his back tattoo as well. A gorgeous Celtic style tree design that spanned from his shoulders, straight down to his hips. “Yes yes, hold on, I was just having a spot of breakfast with some friends,” Loki said into the phone as he slipped into his shoes and out the door.

  Thor sighed wistfully as he watched the door close. He'd really wanted to spend the day with Loki, just getting to know more about him, but on the flip side, he did have quite a bit of studying to do.

  “Sooooo,” Sif was regarding him with a devilish grin. “Did you two kiss?”  
  
***********  
  
**Check out this breathtaking sketch Amber Knapp did for this story. There's our Loki, in his full back tattoo gloriousness!!**  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

 

  Thor really didn't think drunk kissing counted well enough as a first kiss. At least not as entry into possible relationship first kisses go. Though he could absolutely remember the feel of it as though it had just happened moments ago. Often pressing his fingers to his lips in thought as he daydreamed about his handsome friend. How his body had felt, all smooth lean angles, twisting against him as his massive hands held his intended’s slim hips.

  He waited until all of 3 pm before finally deciding that had been enough time studying and went up with the premise of checking on Loki, you know, since he had got his head and all. Concussions are serious business.

  “Make sure you have condoms on you,” Sif called after him, obviously not listening to any of Thor's excuses.

  He couldn't help but grin in anticipation of seeing Loki again as he approached his door and knocked, practically bouncing on his feet with anticipation. Then knocking again when the door was still shut and no one answered.

His finally shoulders slumping as he turned in defeat to go back to his own apartment. If Loki was going out, Thor have liked to join him. If nothing else, just for the company. Unless, well, perhaps Loki had another date and didn't want to tell Thor about it, it's not like they we're officially dating or anything. Despite Tony's stating the larger man had priority over Loki as far as potential suitors go. Though he did maybe hope to change that. Dating Loki would certainly be interesting.

  He tried to occupy his mind with studying, though his heart wasn't in it as he kept glancing towards the street. Looking hopefully at every lean form in the hopes that it was Loki returning home. Finally giving up and hoping to catch him the following day.

  He wanted to go up just after lunch, however Sif grabbed him to watch a feed of American football she'd found and honestly, how could he say no to that. It was his favorite sport after all. When it finally ended, he glanced at the clock, frowning as he saw it was well after 11 o'clock and they both had class in the morning. Well, if nothing else, he'd see Loki again then.

*************

  He rolled into class, looking around curiously as the leaner man's usual chair was empty, sitting down and glancing around hopefully. Surely he wouldn't miss class. Which only lead to another darker thought, what if Loki was avoiding him for some reason? Had he done something wrong, well besides hitting him with the door?

  He couldn't believe the relief he felt as the leaner man waltzed in at 2 minutes till, munching a bright red apple cheerily as he sat down next to Thor.

  “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it,” Thor opened, smiling as the slim man sat beside him.

  “Bloody bus system man,” Loki grumbled. “I told you it was rubbish. Apple?” He asked, offering Thor a bite, which he took easily as Loki held the fruit out for him.

  Thor felt all the worry and doubt he'd felt melt away as he shared the Apple with his handsome friend. Swapping bite for bite with him until they were left with the core, which Loki assigned Thor to throw away since he'd been so kind to provide the apple to begin with. Thor smirked and took it just as the professor was coming in, tossing it overhand and landing it neatly into the trash bin by the door.

  “You're such a jock,” Loki commented, though smiled at Thor's prowess.

   “Hey, you want to get dinner tonight,” Thor asked him after class. “My treat.”

  “Nonsense, I owe you, remember,” Loki returned easily. “However, I can't tonight, I've other obligations. Tomorrow?”

  “Sure, tomorrow will be fine,” Thor immediately agreed, though was desperately curious as to what these obligations were that Loki had. Not getting a chance to ask as Loki spotted Tony and excused himself to go fetch his keys.

***************************

  Thor just happened to be studying that evening by the window, and he was most definitely not looking out the window in hopes of seeing his lean friend leave. Nope, definitely not. That would be stalking.

  Though he did just happen to see him leave, totally by chance of course. However, he almost missed him. Loki was dressed in a crisp dark suit, that looked tailor made just to hug his lean lines, his hair pulled up again into that small bun, all but hiding the sharp blue ends that Thor was dying to run his fingers through. He watched the leaner man jog out and up to a large black car that was parked out front. The driver holding the door for him as he climbed into the back, then disappeared into the night.

  Thor's head was suddenly filled with far too many questions. His first instinct was to accuse Tony. He knew his friend had money for drivers and also liked expensive things. Had he asked Loki out on a date, perhaps to a fine restaurant? How was Thor ever going to compete with that? Tony had it all, money, cars, clubs. If he had approached Loki despite saying he wouldn't, then of course Loki would choose to go out with him.

  He sighed in defeat as he refocused on his school work. Not even looking up as Sif came home later, chatting on the phone as she bee-lined straight for her room.


	14. Chapter 14

 

  Thor considered calling dinner off, however he had to know, had to hear it from Loki's mouth. If he was interested in Tony, that was fine. Thor would step aside, but he wanted Loki to tell him so and he couldn't wait all day to find out just where he stood in all this. Though he did manage to wait until 3pm, figuring was close enough. Still, he stood outside his friend's door for many minutes before bringing up the strength to actually knock.

  The lean man opening it within a few moments. He was dressed back in simple jeans and a t-shirt, and was in the middle of eating another large red apple, though Thor could see his smirk peeking around the corners of his lips upon seeing who it was at his door.

  “ _When_.” Thor announced only half in jest, as Loki had told him that was what to say when he wanted dinner with him.

  Loki just chuckled and stepped aside, gesturing for the larger man to enter. As he chewed his apple, he leaned back against the wall to watch Thor knowingly. “It's a tad bit early for dinner I'm afraid.”

  “Actually, I brought your clothes that you left,” Thor said producing the garments he'd carried as an extra excuse, another reason forcing him to come.

  “Oh yes, thank you,” Loki said taking them and moving to toss them into the hamper on the other side of the room. “Terribly sorry to run out on you the other morning, but me mum can be quite long winded, and there's no putting her off until later.”

  “I completely understand,” Thor said closing the door and following Loki further into his abode. The radio playing another band Thor had never heard before, but he instantly liked. “Oh this is nice, who's this?” He asked gesturing to the radio.

  “Oh, uh, Arctic Monkeys,” Loki supplied moving to clear off a spot on the couch, shuffling his papers to set aside.

  “I like them,” Thor admitted coming in and sitting down. “Oh, don't stop what you were doing on account of me. I don't mind.”

  “I wasn't,” Loki smirked sitting across from him on the couch and taking back up a paper held in a clip board. “Apple?” He offered, pointing to a bowl of bright red apples on the coffee table.

  “No, I'm good,” Thor said settling back to watch. He'd noticed the leaner man's predisposition to apples, so ventured a guess. “Your favorite fruit?”

  “My favorite everything,” Loki replied as he began sketching away between bites.

  “I'll keep that in mind,” Thor said, not missing the pleased smile it drew from his friend.

  Thor looked around, trying to find some topic to settle on, something other than the question gnawing at him. Now that he was here, he didn't want to know. Didn't want the bad news would make him leave and never again be sitting across from the most exquisite man he'd ever laid eyes on.

  “Did you get your keys back from Tony then?” Thor asked, deciding to feel out the subject before just bluntly asking.

  “Yes, bloody asshole,” Loki grumped with a scowl that made Thor's heart literally soar. Such vehemence in his tone gave no doubt that Loki definitely hadn't gone out with him and Thor couldn't help the grin creeping to his lips. Though he couldn't exactly ask where Loki had gone last night without giving away his slight stalking, so he pushed it aside for another day.

  “He can be quite grating at times, I'll admit.” He agreed looking around curiously. “So, no TV?”

  “Gods no,” Loki huffed with a frown. “Only thirteen channels and all of them rubbish!”

  Thor chuckled, he couldn't help himself, it just burst out whenever Loki went especially British on him. Loki glanced up briefly at him, shaking his head at his antics.

  “So, you and Sif been friends a long time?” Loki asked seemingly nonchalantly.

  “Since we were kids,” Thor said smiling easily. “We came out to each other before anyone else.”

  “Oh yeah, how'd your parents take it?” Loki asked looking up at him in interest.

  “My mom said that she always knew, as mom's do,” Thor explained.

  “Always,” Loki agreed. “You could never get anything past a mom.”

  “My dad, well, I have yet to actually tell him,” Thor admitted, rubbing his hair a bit sheepishly. “How'd your dad take it? “

  “Denial mostly,” Loki replied with a shrug as he turned back to his sketching. “Still thinks that I'll grow out of it. Also thinks that I'm doing it just to piss him off.”

  “Oh sorry,” Thor said, and he honestly was. He was close with his parents, and couldn't imagine a strife between them. Which is a lot of the reason he hadn't broken the news yet.

  “Don't be,” Loki chuckled a bit, grinning wolfishly. “I do in fact do a lot just to piss him off.”  
Thor just smiled and shook his head, their small talk continuing to flow with ease.

  “So,What state are you from? “Loki inquired, keeping the conversation going almost effortlessly as he sketched away.

  “Colorado,” Thor filled in.

  “That explains the lack of accent,” Loki stated with a shrug. “So what brought you here?”

  “Well, Sif and I wanted to go to a college where we no longer had to hide who we really were,” Thor explained eagerly. “And what place is more accepting, than the UK?”

  “There are lots actually,” Loki supplied. “But fair enough. So, how's that working out for you, being able to be so out here?”

  “Well, I'm still working on it,” Thor said thoughtfully. “ I'm not used to actually being out, so I'm not sure exactly how to act.”

  “Well, you don't,” Loki explained shutting his sketchbook and setting it aside. “You just act however you feel like acting. So, that leaves just one question.“

  “What's that?” Thor asked curiously.

  “What would you like for dinner?”

  Thor looked up, amazed at the time that had passed while they chatted. “Your choice, I'll eat almost anything.”

  “Good, I know just the place.” Loki said eagerly getting to his feet. “So, what all have you seen in your time here?”

  “Not much,” Thor admitted. “Oh, we did ride the Eye the other week, so I guess that and Big Ben and the Parliament.”

  “Thor, you really need to get out more!” Loki chided gently as he guided him out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

  Thor and Loki were so caught up in chatting, that the leaner man just automatically followed Thor's lead, stepping into the elevator and continuing their conversation. So distracted that when it stopped, they fully expected the doors to open and then be on the bottom floor. However the doors didn't open. Loki was the first to notice, turning his focus away from the hulking blond, to turn towards them, his gaze narrowing suspiciously. His shoulders suddenly slumped and he huffed out a breath through his nose, giving the doors a look that told of his disappointment in them.

  “What?” Thor asked still not catching on, the broad smile just fading from his lips.

  “We're stuck,” Loki said gesturing to the closed doors.

  “What?! No!!” Thor cried in disbelief, pressing the door open button hard, then even harder. Hoping desperately that the doors would open.

  “While I applaud your optimism, I can assure you, that never works,” Loki stated leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms.

  “Well what do we do?” Thor asked still pressing the button a few more times in rapid succession.

  “Just press the call help button,” Loki directed, pointing to the little red button at the bottom. “Somebody will be along eventually to sort us out.”

  Thor looked at it then immediately began pounding the button heavily. Looking back up at the door as though it would provide instant rescue.

  “No.. Thor.. Just bloody press it, press it,” Loki urged as gently as he could.

  “I am pressing it,” Thor said making a show of pressing it, though quite harder than was actually necessary.

  “I think it should be good now,” Loki informed, grabbing Thor by the bicep and pulling him back away from the button panel. “Either that, or you bloody killed it.”

  Thor scowled as he looked at the doors that held them in, trapping them and keeping them from what had promised to be a wonderful evening. The leaner man beside him just sighed as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

  “How long does it usually take before someone comes?”

  “Let's see, it's Friday night, about 6:30, I'd say we should be lucky to see someone here by 8,” Loki informed coolly.

  “Eight??!!” Thor exclaimed in disbelief.

  “Oh yeah, they're quite efficient during the week, and it's not a holiday. So yeah, eight, nine by the latest.”

  Thor let out a growl and punched the doors with the palm of his hand, leaving a significant palm sized dent, before plopping himself down in resignation next to Loki.

  “Can't say as I've ever tried that method before,” Loki remarked, quirking his lips thoughtfully. “I'm pretty sure we can check it off as inefficient in this case.”

  Thor huffed out a laugh and dropped his head. Here he was flipping out, and Loki was calm and cool as ever. He really should take after his example, though he'd never been good in emergency situations.

  “So, what should we do now,” Thor asked twisting his head to look up at that handsome face next to him.

  “Well, the conversation was quite nice,” Loki admitted with a shrug. “So tell me, Mr Colorado, what do you kids do out there for fun?”

  “What don't we do might be a shorter list,” Thor chuckled. “Basically anything to do with mountains or rivers. Bike em, hike em, climb em, ski em and drive Jeeps over them. Then on warm days we go kayak the rivers that run through them.”

  “Well, that sounds terribly athletic,” Loki replied with a frown. “I'm out.”

  “Please, I saw you climbing up and down steps of the castles all day and never falter once,” Thor retorted easily. “You could totally climb a mountain.”

  “Are there stairs?”

  “No.”

  “I rest my case.” Loki said flatly.

  “So, what did you did out in New York for fun?” Thor countered, wanting to keep the talk flowing.

  “I studied,” Loki said leaning his head back against the wall. “Went to art galleries, museums, plays.”

  “Sounds…”

  “Boring,” Loki filled in with a knowing smile. “It's okay, it was. Though I did sneak away from time to time. I saw Time Square at Christmas, and the Statue of Liberty, oh, I went to this party once and me and this fella ended up out Manhattan afterwards. Long story, wrong train.” Loki explained without explaining.

  Thor smiled knowingly . “ Was there alcohol involved?”

  “Isn't there always?” Loki responded with his wolfish grin, not at all ashamed of his actions. “Anyway, there was this big street festival going on, bloody huge thing. And people were just throwing this colored chalk at each other in the middle of the street. It was madness! By the end of the night, I'm just covered in the stuff. Looking a right sight I can tell you. Now usually people in New York have this carefully practiced air of disinterest, like unless you were carrying a severed head, they wouldn't look twice at you. I can tell you that I got more than a few stares on that Subway ride home.”

  Thor smiled and shook his head, the story painting images his head were beyond humorous. He could just see Loki getting himself into a mess like that. He then decided to ask the one question that was burning in the back of his head. “So, your parents must be pretty well off then?”

  “Yes, that would be a fair assumption,” Loki admitted looking suddenly uncomfortable. “I don't like using their money though. That's why I work for Tony when I can. I'd rather just have my own money and no one know, because once people find out, they begin treating you different.”

  “I'm not going to,” Thor assured him firmly. “ I've met plenty of rich people and I'm glad you don't act like them. You're more… real.”

  “Thank you Thor,” Loki said smiling softly. “I'll hold you to that you know.”

  Thor smiled himself, finding everything feeling so relaxed and easy between them. He set his hand down in the space between them, only to find it land right in the hand of his companion. He should move it, he knew he should, but he didn't want to, and the fact that Loki wasn't moving his hand out from under it, hadn't escaped him either.

  Experimentally, he began slowly moving his thumb out and back, caressing the fine bony fingers just under it. Loki's hand fit comfortably under his, not too big or small. His long fingers were incredibly smooth, like fine fabric over bone. He felt his heart quickening at just this small touch, remembering how Loki's hips had felt under his palms when they had danced the other night, but Loki had been quite drunk by that point. Had he even remembered?

  Loki turned his head, eyeing Thor with a half smirk and one raised eyebrow, until Thor turned to meet his gaze.

  “You're so beautiful,” Thor breathed wistfully. “Just like an angel,” Loki raised both eyebrows and grinned wider which soon had Thor's face reddening as he realized what he'd just said. This had been so much easier the other night with alcohol and the party. Now it was very one on one and Thor was feeling quite vulnerable.

  “An angel?” Loki mused lightly. Thor was mortified, he'd had one shot and already messed it up royally. “I hadn't heard that one before.”

  “Shit, did I say that outloud?”

  “That you did, mate. And you called me beautiful.” The lean man reminded now smirking quite smugly despite Thor's obvious mortification. “ Yet another first for me.”

  “Sorry, handsome!” Thor quickly corrected, trying to regain a shred of ground. “I meant you were handsome. Gods I suck at this!”

  “No, no, beautiful is certainly different,” Loki assured him. “I'll take it.”

  “You will?” Thor held his breath in disbelief.

  “Well sure,” Loki said easily. “A guy's got to take whatever compliments he can get these days. Lords know they're not just handing them out in droves.”

  “I highly doubt you have any trouble getting compliments,” Thor snorted in disbelief.

  “Well, you're not wrong,” Loki shrugged. “Except for choosing to take the elevator.”

  “Ugh, I know! I'm so sorry!”

  “Well, you can't say I didn't warn you,” Loki remarked coolly. “Though it hasn't been completely terrible. The company is certainly easy on the eyes.”

  Thor smiled and looked back up to the leaner man. He knew a compliment when he heard one. “Yeah, I'd have to agree there.”

  “You know, I can think of a far more interesting way to pass the time than just chatting,” Loki purred, his eyes becoming absolutely devilish as he leaned in closer.

  “Oh, can you now?” Thor smirked, that had definitely been an invitation and one he wasn't going to turn down.

  He was ready and met Loki halfway, his lips were soft, pliant cushions that pushed into his, warm and supple, moving smoothly to press and give. Thor slipped his tongue out, grazing it smoothly along his companion's lower lip and delighted as he opened eagerly, allowing Thor to plunge inside, tasting and exploring as the licked eagerly into each other's mouths.

  Loki had no qualms about slipping his hands under Thor's shirt, his long nimble fingers charging up his rib cage eagerly to explore the spanse of his broad chest. They felt cool against his skin, electric in their touch as Thor drew the other man closer, wanting to feel more of him, taste more of him.

  The sudden ding of the elevator caused Thor to jump and pull back with a start. Quickly getting to his feet as he registered what was happening. Loki just smiled devilishly as he got to his feet as well, helping Thor straighten his shirt before grabbing his hand into own, lacing their fingers together as the doors opened and the attendant let them out.

  Loki swiped his lower lip ludely with his thumb and passed the attendant a sly wink as he pulled Thor behind him. Thor blushing darkly at the idea of that the attendant would think that they were doing, though he really shouldn't care. It was hard to get out of the mindset that kissing another man was taboo, let alone anything else that Loki's motions could suggest.


	16. Chapter 16

 

  They hopped a tube up to Soho and grabbed dinner at this small restaurant called Cahoots. The food was good and it was a small casual place. Loki also seemed to be good friends with the girl Darcey who waited on them. A small spitfire of a woman that matched Loki wit for wit and gave Thor the idea that they'd known each other for awhile. Though he didn't get a chance to ask, as she informed Loki about a band playing in a club just a bit further uptown that they Just Had to check out.

  Well of course they did because Loki wasn't content to just sit and drink beer all night, so off they went. Thor was certainly not opposed to the idea of more dancing with his agile friend, however when they arrived, he felt his hopes at doing just that drop a bit. The line to get in wrapped clear around the block and the music was already thrumming from inside.

  “Oh no, we'll never get in there,” Thor frowned in dismay.

  “Wait here,” Loki said and went up to speak to the bouncer. Thor watched nervously as Loki chatted with the man, the bouncer's stern expression never faltering, as though whatever Loki was telling him, he'd heard a hundred times before. Loki frowned and glanced back at Thor before whipping out his phone and making a quick phone call, handing it over to the man, while waving for Thor to come join him.

  Thor was just approaching as the door man handed the phone back and Loki tucked it away, grabbing Thor's hand again with a wide grin as they were immediately let inside.

  “How did you do that?” Thor asked completely astonished. First the speeding ticket, now getting into the club, this was crazy.

  “Tony owed me a favor,” Loki replied yelling over the music. “Bar!” He directed, pulling Thor along as he wove between jumping and swaying bodies. The music assaulting their senses and making it impossible to talk.

  Though that was fine, as it quickly became evident that Loki didn't come for the conversation. Holding up 4 fingers and slapping down forty quid as they finally reached the bar. Immediately downing one of the four drinks as soon as it was delivered and handing two of them to Thor.

  “What is this?” Thor asked already feeling the strain in his throat from yelling over the music.

  “Whiskey,” Loki stated already working on his second drink.

  Thor took a big drink of the substance in his cup, this definitely wasn't whiskey. It seemed to travel slowly like a sludge to his chest and refused to go any further. He frowned and set the second cup of the drink down. Watching as Loki reached for it himself and deciding the only way to keep him from it would be to immediately drag him into the crowded dance floor. Loki just smiled wildly, not minding their direction of travel at all. Or how the larger man's arms slid around his waist, pulling their hips together as he began guiding him into the rhythm of the music. Loki's arms looping obediently over Thor's broad shoulders, his lithe fingers tugging lightly at the hair at the nape of the other man's neck as he lip synced along with the song, as though singing it directly to Thor.

  “Saaay that you want me, everydaaay that you want me, every waaay that you need me.”

  Gods yes, Thor would say all that and then some. He wanted the leaner man something fierce right now, felt the possessiveness surge up within him, threatening to take over.Thor slotted his thigh between Loki's legs, a firm hand pressed into his back, pinning him close as he maneuvered him around. His mouth starting with chaste kisses, quickly grew greedier as he began tasting his way down that far too tempting throat, holding him tight against it as he thrust his hips to meet his partner's movements. Feeling the other man's member firming against him and recognizing his own pants growing tighter in answer.

  Thor didn't know if it was the drink, the atmosphere, or his far too alluring partner, but he was usually never this bold. It felt so liberating to be able to dance like this right in the middle of a throng of people and not get any disgusted looks or glances. Loki was just such a delicious treat and Thor was thoroughly enjoying having him moving pliantly against him, soon teasing both of them into breathy pants and heavy gasps for air. Though still wanting more, wanting to pull delicious keens of want from his lover’s lips.

   Loki gave in first, dragging Thor into the nearest bathroom and only giving it a cursory glance to make sure it was empty, before shoving Thor into a stall and closing the door behind them. The lean man’s hands immediately began scrabbling at his pants, undoing them while Thor devoured his sweet, swollen lips. Reaching under his ass and lifting him up, delighting as his partner's long, lean legs wrapped around him, and pressing him against the wall just as Loki pulled out his erection. Soon freeing his own out to join it as his lengthy fingers wrapped lightly around them, stroking them both loosely until he'd spread enough of their precum to ease the glide as he began working them in earnest.

  Their mouths broke for breathy pants as Thor focused on supporting the leaner man, while his partner held them together with one hand, pulling eagerly at their erections, his other teasing the fine hairs at the base of Thor's neck and raising goosebumps all along his broad arms.

  Suddenly the door banged loudly, indicating somebody had entered. Reactively, Thor clamped a hand over Loki's mouth as their movements stalled, both listening intently for for the other person to finish and leave. Loki narrowed his gaze wickedly and gave them a long slow stroke that nearly had Thor cumming right then and there. His jaw muscles working as he clenched tight to bite back the moan.

  Finally they were left alone and Thor looked intently at his lover.  
  “You are positively wicked,” Thor growled grinding his hips up so that their members slid together.

  “Oh good, my reputation stands,” Loki purred, with a smirk as Thor removed his hand.

  Thor growled and attacked his throat with renewed vigor. Their hips canting greedily into each other as their members were stroked and slid together. Thor finally climaxing, biting back the loud moan wanting to peel from his lips. Loki not as modest, moaning breathily until he came with a groan.

  Thor carefully let his partner down, thankful that no one had chosen the last few moments to enter, as there was no way they'd pause their endeavors again. His chest heaving and his arms felt the strain of supporting the other man, feeling heavy and thick as he came down from the pleasure high. His head already buzzy with the alcohol he'd drank this night. Maybe he shouldn't have started with beers.

  Well, that was certainly different. Never in his life had he ever done anything so bold, sex in the bathroom with another man. Yes, he supposed this counted close enough to be considered sex. He couldn't wait to tell Sif about his crazy night. Loki was already cleaning himself up with toilet paper, the only thing available for such a task, giving Thor a chaste kiss before slipping out of the stall. He was already washing his hands as Thor heard someone else enter the bathroom again. He quickly recollected himself, cleaning himself up and flushing the paper down the toilet before emerging hmself.

  Loki was leaning with one leg against a wall, with a blunt carefully pinched between his fingers, and was blowing the smoke from it up into air. Taking another deep drag from it before handing it back to the other guy who had entered. Thor frowned at him as he washed his hands, the intruder catching Thor's menacing glare and decided it would be a good time to exit.

  “Is that pot?” Thor asked as he approached his lover.

  Loki smirked and pulled Thor down for an open mouthed kiss, exhaling the smoke into the other man's mouth as their tongues clashed together. Thor's hands landing on the wall to either side of his lover to steady himself. He coughed and broke the kiss as he sucked in some fresh air, tasting the slightly sweet smoke biting into his throat. Drinking unknown alcohol, bathroom sex, and now smoking pot. He was quickly committing every bad boy taboo in one night as though he was ticking them off a checklist. His head spun at it all and he suddenly wanted to just go somewhere quiet and sit.

  “See, I saved you some,” Loki said as he watched Thor patiently.

  “Well, I can't say as I've ever had sex in a bathroom at a club before,” Thor remarked as he caught his breath and leaned in to kiss the leaner man's far too tempting throat.

  “Oh good, one more for the fuck-it bucket” Loki remarked far too cheerily.

  Thor wasn't certain he'd heard that right in his far too addled state. “Fuck-it bucket?” He asked, drawing back to peer at his lover curiously.

  “Mmmhmm,” Loki replied smoothly. “It's like a list of all the places you've fucked. Sort of like a past tense bucket list for sex.”

  “And how full is your fuck-it bucket,” Thor asked lowly in hus deep bravato as he leaned in closer.

  “Well, if this is your first go in a loo, then I'd say considerably fuller than yours,” the lean man replied with a smirk.“Now come, I want to dance some more.”

  “Shouldn't we be getting home soon?” Thor suggested holding onto Loki's hips to prevent him from running off. “We have class in the morning.”

  “Thor, it is morning,” Loki chuckled, his eyes heavy and looking far too red.

  Thor looked at his watch noting that it was already 3 am. He had to be up for class in four more hours, technically five if he skipped a shower. However, he knew he smelled like the club, he would definitely need a shower.

  “Loki, we really should go,” he said more firmly. “We have class.” Shit, he'd already said that. Damn his head was fuzzy. Just what was in that blunt?

  “Skip it,” Loki was urging, pulling at him and backing towards the door. “I want to dance.”

  Thor wanted to argue, he couldn't just skip class. Despite not liking the class, he really needed to maintain his grade. However Loki was looking at him so pleadingly, his lower lip protruding in a soft pout and his bright green eyes looking at him just so. Even in their buzzed state, he realized could never say no to those eyes. Thor was truly fucked. Finally getting his feet moving he allowed the leaner man to pull him back out to the floor. Soon finding himself holding those perfectly slim hips and moving against him in what he hoped was along with the music.


	17. Chapter 17

 

  “Keys Loki,” Thor was saying loudly, giving the trim man a small shake. He had one arm looped over Thor's shoulder and had miraculously moved his feet enough to get up the stairs as the elevator was now boasting a bright yellow out of order sign. Loki raised his head and began giggling.

  “I honestly have no idea,” he admitted finally.

  Thor sighed loudly and dug in his friend's pockets, still not finding what he was looking for. “You really should stop drinking so much.” He remarked as he shook his head, turning them both carefully to shuffle back to his own apartment.

  “You know, I keep telling myself the same thing,” Loki said, stumbling along with Thor's arm basically holding him up. “But I just won't bloody listen!”

  Thor just smiled and managed to get him inside, though he wasn't exactly the poster child of sobriety himself. He paused, by the couch, considering briefly on dropping his friend off again, then decided heck with it. After all they'd been through tonight, he was taking him to bed with him.

  Which turned out to be a much better idea, because by the Gods, they reeked of club smoke, and booze, and Thor didn't want any of that smell permeating his sofa. He really didn't want it on his sheets as well, but sheets were easier to clean.

  “Come on, you'll be a lot more comfortable out of these stinking clothes,” Thor said peeling Lokis shirt up and off of him before working on his own clothes.

  “Wow, like I haven't heard that one before,” Loki quipped as he pulled his shoes off without bothering to untie them, dropping them wherever they fell. Plopping his phone into one as he then undid his pants, and seemed to lose track of what he was doing as he watched Thor undress. “My, this view is nice.”

  Thor smiled and shook his head as he undressed down to his boxers. Loki whining as the larger man climbed into the opposite side of bed.

  “What, is that all I get,” Loki complained finally wiggling out of his own pants, revealing the tight briefs he wore under them. “Bit of a tease really.”

  “You've already seen my cock, Loki,” Thor scoffed, watching the other man hungrily as he clambored into bed next to him. If he wasn't so exhausted, he would've been all over that enticing form bared before him. As it was, his cock merely twitched lazily at the sight. “What else is there to see?”

  “Yooouuuu,” Loki whined far too adorably, causing Thor to wrap one beefy arm behind him and pull him tight to his side. “I want to see you. All of you.”

  “I'll be sure to show you when you're sober enough to appreciate it,” Thor assured him, smiling as the leaner man flopped his arm across his chest and decided his shoulder would be more comfortable than the pillow.  
“Goodnight Loki.” He murmured kissing his partner tenderly on the head and earning a Mumble in response.

*********************

  
  Thor heard the rustling beside the bed and shifted to see his partner crawling around on the floor, still in his underwear. Loki scrambled through the piles of clothes, frantically digging through pockets and dumping their contents out on the floor.

  “Bloody hell, where is it?!” He cursed as he searched, pausing as he held up his keyring. “Hey, I found my keys.” He reported looking at Thor's pants that he'd just dug them out of. “Huh, I must have put them there when we were in the bathroom.” He shrugged and continued searching.

  
  “Loki, what are you doing?” Thor slurred, forcing his eyes to stay open, though it would soon be a losing battle. “What time is it?”

  “I don't know, sun's up, so early, or late, depending on how you look at it,” Loki replied with a shrug. “I've got to find my bloody phone, do you know where I put it?”

  “In your shoe,” Thor supplied already reclosing his eyes.

  “What? Why did I do that?” He asked, to which Thor shrugged with a grunt. He grabbed shoe, finally finding his phone and pulling it out triumphantly. His face falling when he tried to turn it on. “Shit, you got an Apple charger?”

  “Sorry, nothing but Android here,” Thor said, still laying in bed and feeling like death as he  listened to the far too energetic man.

  “Bloody hell, I am so dead,” Loki lamented getting to his feet and snatching his keys as he shrugged into his pants, leaning across the bed to give this a chaste kiss. “I gotta go. See you later?”

  “Yeah.” Thor blinked, it was definitely way too early to be awake yet. “Hey Loki, don't you want….. your clothes?” He finished just as he heard the door shut. Shaking his head he rolled back over to go to sleep.

*******************

  Thor awoke much later that afternoon, immediately feeling guilty about skipping his Lit class that day. However as he stepped into the shower and recalled the previous night’s actions, he quickly decided that it was totally worth it. His friend’s perfectly round ass cradled in his palms as his member was stroked so perfectly by those lithe hands. The memory enough to soon have him pulling on his eager cock as the steaming water coursed over him. Swift sure strokes, bringing him quickly to a heady climax, his hips stuttering into his hand as he voiced his pleasure. Loki’s name slipping heedlessly from his lips in the empty house, ans leaving him with a wide grin long after he’d dried off and dressed.

  He headed straight upstairs to see if his friend was awake and to return his clothes. However several hopeful rounds of knocking still brought no reply. Maybe he was still sleeping.

  He went back downstairs, only to return after dinner with the same puzzling results. Had Loki gone out after leaving Thor’s ? Just who had been so important that Loki desperately needed to call them? Thor hadn’t really registered any of this until Sif brought it up later as he relayed the edited details of his amazing date, followed by noting how Loki had frantically left that morning and was now not answering his door.

  “You mean to tell me that he has Tony’s number and you don’t have his yet,” Sif scoffed, bringing a deep scowl to thor’s face.

  “I didn’t think to get it,” Thor responded with an embarrassed shrug. “He lives just upstairs.”

  Sif just raised a disappointed eyebrow at him, further concreting his worry.

  He shared his fears that perhaps Loki had had another date that he’d missed or been late for? One date certainly didn’t make them exclusive, however Thor had hoped for some priority over his friend. Especially after that venture in the bathroom. Or was that something that Loki did on the regular?

  “Shit. I’m such an idiot.” Thor finally admitted as Sif listened to it all without word.

  “No, you two just need to talk a bit more about where this is going,” She explained gently, placing a friendly hand over his as she sat across from him on the couch. “You don’t have to sign a prenup just yet, but at least make sure you’re both on the same page…. And get his number for gods sake.”

  He chuckled and had to agree. “I’ll go up tommorrow morning and get it. Surely he’ll be back by then.”


	18. Chapter 18

 

  Thor had thought about what he wanted to say all night. Okay, he maybe had rehearsed the conversation in his head until it was practically memorized. Surely Loki would see it too. This was good. This was easy. It was everything they both had been looking for. Perhaps it was time to see if this could turn into more than just tutoring and dates. Okay, one date, technically, but the fact that it went so well, should make it count as several dates.

  His feet froze and his heart stopped as he watched the short redheaded woman coming out of Loki’s apartment. He quickly ducked back around the corner as he heard Loki’s smooth voice following.

  “A pleasure as always Nat,” Loki was saying. “Same time next week then. Apologies again for yesterday.”

  “Don’t even mention it,” The woman assured him.

  “You’re a doll,” Loki replied and then there were footsteps heading his way.

  Thor’s heart hammered in his ears as his blood boiled. Loki not only was seeing someone else, he was seeing a woman. Sleeping with her, if she was leaving his place this early. Was he bi perhaps? Or even pansexual?

  All of Thor’s carefully rehearsed hopes and plans came crashing down around him as he raced back down the stairs, reaching his apartment and throwing Loki’s clothes into a pile as he stormed off to his room. He had been an idiot alright. An idiot for believing that Loki would just be interested in him and not just playing games.

  He fumed over it all day, the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He felt misled, used, and betrayed. Loki was just like all the others, just wanting him for his physique and nothing else. To get his pleasure from and toss aside like a useless toy.

  Thor was constantly being used as just a fuck toy and not ever getting the deeper relationship he so desperately desired. He thought Loki was on the same page with that, boy had he been wrong. Loki was just a spoiled party boy interested in nobody but himself.

  He shared his rage with Sif, and the venting did quell the storm now brewing inside him just a little, but not much. She of course had known Loki would just break Thor's heart and was quick to point out how she'd been right about him from the start.

  The fact that they attended the same college made it all the more troublesome. He spent the first part of the next day looking around corners and dashing across campus, just so he wouldn’t have to run into him. Thankful he didn’t share a class with the leaner man. Though Sif did.

  “Hey, I scored Lit notes for the class Thor missed the other day,” Loki announced after class as he approached Sif. “Figure it’s the least I could do for keeping him out all night.”

  “Oh, trust me, I heard all about it,” Sif stated shortly, packing up her books to head off to her lacrosse practice. “And how you had to rush out the next morning.”

  “Yes, well, that was a bit complicated,” Loki admitted, having the decency to at least look guilty as he followed after her across the school lawn towards the gym.

  “Complicated huh,” She scoffed openly. “Well, you should uncomplicate it and give him those notes yourself.”

  “And just what do you mean by that,” Loki was instantly taken aback and followed close on Sif’s heels.

  "Oh no, this is between you and him," she starte pointedly. "It is it?" She asked glancing at him with a narrowed gaze.

  "What? Just what are you insinuating," Loki countered, following her straight into the next building and determined to dog her until he got answers. “If Thor is angry at me over something, you should just tell me what it is, and quit being so bloody vague!”

  Sif just sat patiently upon the bench and eyed loki with a raised eyebrow. “Loki, you’re in the women’s dressing room.”

  “I don’t bloody care what room I’m in, I..” he trailed off as her words sank in and he glanced up, just noticing all the women looking at him quite affronted as they covered their breasts and other exposed body parts.

  “Oh honey, you are so gay,” Sif chuckled as she shook her head and guided Loki right back out again. Turns out she hadn't been right about anything, neither of them had. “Relax, okay. This was all just a big misunderstanding. Thor will come see you this evening, make sure that you’re home.”

  “What’s that supposed to mean, of course I’m gay,” Loki asked taken aback and throwing his hands up in exasperation at the whole thing. 

  Sif just shook her head and went back inside.

*****************************************

  Sif relayed her adventure to Thor that evening, assuring him that he had absolutely nothing to worry about. “In a whole room full of titties, that boy did not look up once. Trust me, he is 1000 percent gay. No way was he sleeping with that woman.”

  “Then who was she and why was she there so early,” Thor asked, though beginning to feel better since Sif had shared her tale with him. He also began to feel quite stupid for jumping to conclusions as he had.

  “I don’t know, but why don't you grow a pair and ask him yourself,” She stated crossing her arms firmly. “Oh, and he somehow managed to get you notes for the Lit class you missed. You’re welcome.”

  Thor now felt twice as bad, glancing over at the rumpled shirt and shoes that still lay where he’d tossed them the other morning. He sighed, gathering them up and carefully folding the shirt. Hoping beyond hope that he hadn’t just ruined everything before it had even gotten a chance to start.


	19. Chapter 19

 

  “I brought you a present,” Thor offered, holding the Apple pie out before him hopefully as Loki opened the door.

  “Present, or peace offering?” Loki asked quizzically, though opened the door to allow the larger man inside. “Because a little bird told me that I'm on your proverbial shit list, and while that's really nothing new with me. I at least prefer to know the reason why.”

  “Possibly both.” Thor admitted sheepishly.

  “Oh, well, I'm glad it's pie then,” Loki stated taking the pastry from Thor and going to fetch a fork, holding it over the desert expectantly. “That way, I can decide whether to eat it, or smash you in the face with it.”

  Thor swallowed and looked at his feet. He totally deserved that and anything else Loki wanted to hit him with. He carefully set Loki's clothes aside and began his explanation, steeling himself for the backlash that was certain to follow.

 

  “Let me get this straight,” Loki repeated, looking at Thor now standing in his apartment, the epitome of dejection and embarrassment. “And it'll be the straightest thing you hear from me all day.” He added, the corner of his mouth already pulling up into the hint of a smile. Something that bolstered Thor's spirit more than the other man would ever know. “You thought that I was sleeping with Natasha, because you saw her leaving me flat yesterday morning. “

  “Yes,” Thor admitted hoping he looked half as sorry as he felt as he met Loki's gaze. His friend's fork still wavering over the untouched pie as he spoke, as though conducting the words like an orchestra.

  “And you never once thought, oh, no worries. Loki is totally gay, I know because I made out with him in a public restroom the other night and slept with him in my bed, in nothing but our skivvies I might add,” Loki accentuated loudly, his British accent coming out stronger in his agitation. “Why don't I just pop on down and find out who this pretty woman might be and why she was in my mates flat?..... And no chuckling at my accent.” Loki quickly added pointing the fork at Thor.

  Thor quickly schooled his features as he held Loki's gaze. “So, friend, who was that pretty woman and why was she in your flat?” He asked carefully.

  “That was Natasha and she's my maid,” Loki said stabbing his fork into the pie and taking the first bite of it.

  Thor smiled and shook his head in disbelief. He definitely was a first class idiot. “You have a maid?”

  “Yeah, real treat in'it it? It was part of the negotiations with me mum,” Loki replied as he took another bite. “She doesn't trust that I won't muck about squalor, so she agreed that I could live alone as long as I agree to have a maid come in a couple a times a month or so. Though I think she's actually secretly a spy for me mum. Don't tell her that I said that.”

  Thor chuckled and shook his head, feeling much more relieved now that this was all smoothed over. “Would you like to go to dinner or something? I feel it's the least I can do to make this all up to you.”

  “Oh Gods no,” Loki stated and Thor felt his stomach drop momentarily in doubt. “I just had a bit of pie. I'm completely stuffed now.”

  Thor just laughed and closed the distance between them. Pulling Loki to him and kissing loudly down his jaw and neck. “Come on you,” he said taking the pie and setting it aside as he guided Loki to the door.

  “Oh wait, I've got something for you,” Loki said pulling out of his grip and running over to his art desk, shuffling messily through his papers before snatching something up and returning to the larger man. He took Thor's hand and deposited a small metal object in it.

  Thor looked at it and felt his heart skip at the sight. “A key?”

  “Well yes, to my flat,” Loki explained as though it should be obvious. “It seems that I have a problem remembering where mine is when I've been drinking. So I figured just getting you a copy would make everything that much easier. Not that I'm opposed to sharing your bed, mind you.”

  Thor just smiled, he couldn't stop smiling. This to Loki was probably much less significant, but to Thor it meant so much more. Loki was not only saying Thor was welcome to use it, but also saying there'd be the possibility to use it, as in more dates in the future.

  “Oh and I have lit notes for you,” Loki was continuing as Thor was still staring at the key. “You wouldn't believe who I had to blow to get those.”

  Thor narrowed his gaze and looked up to meet Loki’s wolfish grin. “Just making sure you're paying attention.” He quipped.

  Thor laughed heartily and carefully added the key to his key ring before once again looping his arm around Loki’s waist and heading out to dinner.

********************  
  


*****************************

  That night was a whirlwind, dinner turned into more clubbing. Loki just loved to dance, though Thor kept careful tabs this time on how much he himself drank and even managed to successfully distract Loki's mouth enough to limit his partner's drinking as well.

  Which only meant they partied longer. Loki hauling him off to a dark corner as the music lulled and their need rose, pulling at Thor's waistband to bring him closer. His hips grinding into Thor wantonly, as his cool hands slid up the front of the larger man's shirt. His hot mouth nipping and lapping at Thor's throat.

  It was as though the leaner man was doing everything possible to bring Thor's more aggressive side to the surface. Pressing, teasing, grinding, his cock now quite stiff within the confines of his jeans from the constant friction of his lover's groin. Always just not enough, leaving Thor wanting more.

  Thor placed both palms on the wall to either side of Loki's head as he tried to temper the force rising up inside. Maybe if he just let it out a little, not all, but just a bit. Just a taste. Loki was practically begging for him to get a bit rougher.

  Loki's lithe pink tongue licked at his lips teasingly, until Thor trapped it with his own voracious mouth, surging forward with a growl as he devoured his lover's mouth. One hand dropping to cup that perfectly round ass and pull it tight into him. Finally getting more pressure that he had been needing and earning a coy little whine from his lover's throat as their need rose upon them. Thor soon following his lead to begin to move and shift his lover's erection at his will. Gripping Loki's ass so tight, he was certain that there'd be hand prints on them the next morning. The corner they were currently in was dark, but not dark enough. Anyone really looking would be able to see the couple moving ludely upon each other, doing everything possible to relieve their sexual tension while still baring clothes.

  They finally ended up back at Thor's in the wee hours of the morning, despite him now having a key. Their pent up lust barely allowing them to make it in the door at all before they were pawing at each other and peeling off their clothes. Thor finally getting to see the tips of those delectable daggers in their entirely, their finely etched blades ending at Loki's groin. It was only because of his own aching need, did he resist the temptation to drop his mouth to taste them.

  Thor brought them to climax this time, laying beside his lover, his strong hands pulling them in swift deliberate strokes until they were panting into each other's mouths and swallowing the others moans of pleasure.

****

  It was a steady buzzing that brought him out of his far too comfortable sleep. Slowly he forced one eye open, and couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous man using him for a pillow. His hair wildly disheveled from their exploits the previous night.

  He soon located the source of the noise that had awakened him as being Loki’s phone on the floor by their pants. Remembering how panicked Loki had been the last time concerning his phone, he felt it was best to wake him.

  “Loki,” he said gently, combing his fingers through that soft blue black hair. “Loki wake up, your phone is ringing.”

  “Huh?” Loki raised his head blinking blearily and groaning as he registered the noise himself. “Bloody hell, how does she always know?” He cursed rolling over and grabbing the phone.  
“This is the corpse formerly known as Loki speaking.”

  Thor stifled his chuckles and earned a sly wink from the leaner man.

  “No mum, I didn't go home last night,” Loki sighed as he explained through the phone. “I stayed at a friend's house.” Thor didn't want that title of being just a friend to bother him, but it did. “No it's not a boy, I'm a bit old to be sleeping with boys. They'll put you in jail for that these days, mum.” Loki grinned but shook his head rolling his eyes at whatever his mom was saying. Loki had said that his mom took his coming out well, but wondered how much she knew about his sexual activities. Loki groaned as he covered his face, rolling up out of bed. “I'm not certain that they even murder people with axes anymore, mum.”

  Thor watched a bit sadly as the other man resigned himself to getting dressed. Apparently it was going to be a long phone call. He reached out as soon as Loki pulled his pants up and tugged him back into the bed by the waistband, kissing his neck tenderly. “I'll see you later,” he whispered.

  Loki covered the mouthpiece to his phone and gave him a quick peck to the lips before continuing on gathering his clothes as he went.

******************

  Thor went up later, but was yet again dismayed as nobody answered the door. Trying not to let it bother him, but ever curious as to where his lover disappeared to so often.

  “Holy shit, Odinson” Sif blurted out as she watched the other man staring sullenly out his window. Even she knew who he was looking for out there on the street. “I haven’t seen you this hung up on another person in a very long time. I don’t know whether to congratulate you, or pity you.”

  “I’ll take the latter at the moment,” Thor lamented with a frown.

  “I’ll be damned,” She continued, eyeing him closely.“You’re in love with him!”

  “Is it that obvious?”Thor sighed turning to meet his friend’s knowing gaze. He could never lie to Sif, so there was no need in trying to deny it.

  “Painfully,” Sif stated bluntly. “But the question is, does he know?’

  “I don’t know, I doubt it.”

  “Well, you have to tell him,” She urged, smiling as though this were the juiciest knowledge she’d gleaned all week.

  “I don’t know,” Thor said suddenly a bit unsure. “I mean, we’ve only been out on a few dates. Doesn’t it seem, like too soon or something? I don’t want to scare him away.”

  “Normally I’d say yes,” She admitted. “But he seems pretty into you when he’s here. So fuck it! Life is short, just put it out there and see what he says.”

  Thor wasn’t so sure about Sif’s advice in this. He kept telling himself that it was far too soon to be this head over heels with someone, and the last thing he wanted right now, was for Loki to think him too clingy and run off.

  When he went back up that evening with the same non winning results, she informed him that he was taking _her_ dancing. He supposed it was only fair, he and Sif often went out and did things together, and if Loki was out having fun, then he should be too.

  Though it just felt empty without the leaner man there. He kept hoping they'd run into him as they went from club to club. Thor swearing he saw him everywhere, though it always turned out to be someone else.

  His dancing only half hearted, Sif soon called it quits around midnight and Thor was rather grateful. He was tired in both body and spirit. Though his bed now felt just as empty as the clubs were and he hugged his spare pillow to him, catching just a lingering trace of Loki's shampoo scent on it and pressing it into his nose as he fought to sleep


	20. Chapter 20

  The next morning he still got no answer and Sif dragged him out to go shopping to try to further distract him. He knew she was just needing her latest rag magazine fix, showing him the cover of one eagerly that boasted an article on ‘How to Tell if Your Pets Are Reincarnated People’, the other articles featured were just full of more Royal gossip about some Duke of whatever.

  “You don’t have any pets,” he pointed out flatly.

  “I don’t know, Jane has said she wants to get a cat when we move in together,” Sif said looking at the cover. “This could come in handy.”

  Thor hummed noncommittally, he just liked giving her a hard time, but his mind was elsewhere. He found some apple pie ice cream at the local market that he just knew Loki would adore. Also knowing it would give him another excuse to see the lean man that now occupied a sizable chunk of real estate in his heart and mind, whether he was there with him or not.

  Straight after helping to put away their own groceries, Thor rushed upstairs, ice cream in hand. He just knew Loki would be home this time. He was so certain of it, that he couldn't believe the door wasn't opening right away on his lover's handsome face.

  He looked at it first questioningly, as though it were simply a puzzle needing to be solved. Then in frustration as though the door didn't open just to spite him. Glancing down at the ice cream, he made the executive decision to use the key. He'd just place it in Loki’s freezer so that it wouldn't melt. Surely the other man wouldn't mind him using it for this purpose.

  Decision made, he opened the door and stepped inside. He was so focused on getting to the freezer that he didn't notice the figure sitting over by the drawing desk until he was well on his way towards leaving again. When he did notice, he completely froze. His mind seemed to just lock up, unable to process the information he was seeing.

  Loki was in fact home, sitting cross-legged, hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail, and hunched over his desk. He was avidly scribbling away, completely unaware of Thor's presence or the world around him. Mainly because he was wearing headphones, Thor could hear the tinny music from where he stood, so it had to be quite loud. However the topping on the cake was that the headphones had what looked like two large cat ears built into the headband right on top.

  Thor couldn't help but grin foolishly at him. All this time of knocking on Loki's door and getting no answer, fretting and mulling over where he disappeared to, and he was very likely just sitting here the entire time with those ridiculous headphones on and drawing. The whole thing was so comical that Thor just burst out laughing. Loki was ever so full of pleasant surprises. Just when you thought you knew what was going on, he quickly proved you wrong no other way then by simply being himself.

  Thor felt his chest tighten in adoration for his lover and just had to go over to him. He peered over his shoulder, surprised to see his own slumbering visage reflecting back at him, brought to life under Loki's careful hand. He didn't think his chest could tighten any more, but there it was. He just wanted to wrap his arms around the leaner man, squeeze him tight, and smother him with kisses, but he figured he should at least make him aware of his presence prior, just so he didn't startle him.

  He braced himself, knowing the other man would jump regardless, and placed his hands gently on his bare shoulders. Enjoying the sleeveless shirt his lover was wearing immensely as it showed off his tightly formed arms and gave just a peek at the tree tattoo on his back from the loose collar.

  Loki popped up in his seat with a start and whirled his head around tensely. A broad smile stretching across his face as he recognized who his unexpected visitor was. Thor grinning widely himself as he could now see the headphones not only boasted cat ears, but that they also were illuminated with neon that lined the shape of each one. They were the most perfect shade of bright green to match his love's eyes, and was at the same time adorable and comical.

  Loki pulled them down and they rested around his neck as he leaned back in his chair, reaching his hands around Thor's torso to pull him closer. “Hey you, how long have you been there?”

  “Not long,” Thor admitted smiling down at his lover, as he leaned in to kiss him. Loki's tongue meeting his eagerly as Thor's hand slid lightly to the back of his throat, holding him gently while he tasted and explored this delectable new angle. Finally parting with a pleasant hum as his hands dropped, caressing his lover's biceps and he now got a good look at the sketch. “Good to know I'm not the only one thinking of the other constantly.”

  Loki suddenly looked a bit sheepish and straightened up, moving up cover the sketch with another. “Oh, right, you weren't supposed to see that. Like, ever.”

  “No, it's really nice,” Thor said noting the definite pinking of the other man's cheeks. He caught his chin and tilted it back up for another kiss. “Really, I like it.”

  “Oh, I came to see you earlier,” Loki blurted out, obviously looking to change the subject as he spun his chair around to face the larger man. “Where'd you run off to?”

  Thor huffed out a laugh, if only he was so forthright himself about asking the other's whereabouts. “Well, I thought you weren't home, so Sif and I went shopping.”

  “Ah, that's great man, keep that friendship strong. But uh, I was home.”

  “Well I see that now,” Thor responded. “However I didn't know that you don't answer your door when you're drawing nudes.”

  “What? It's not a nude,” Loki scoffed turning to look at the sketch, his brow knitting in thought as he tilted his head. “Bloody hell, guess I need to finish that one then. Care to pose for reference?” He smirked turning back to Thor devilishly.

  “Maybe later,” Thor said moving towards the kitchen. “I did get you a present though.” He said producing the ice cream from the freezer and, pausing only to grab a spoon, brought it back with him. “Apple pie flavored Ice cream!!”

  Loki went wide eyed with excitement, reaching for the container eagerly.

  “Ah ah, who's the best guy ever who's definitely not a boy because people go to jail for that?” Thor teased pulling the container just out of reach and reciting Loki's convo with his mom.

  “Duh, I am,” Loki responded with his wide wolfish grin. “But you're the best man ever for bringing this best guy ice cream.”

  That would do, Thor brought the container down and Loki grabbed his hands, pulling him in for a kiss. He then took a bite and hummed in sheer delight. “Oh gods Thor, this is brilliant!”

  Thor just chuckled and shook his head. “I think your accent is getting stronger the longer you're here.”

  “Oh, I know,” Loki scowled digging his spoon in for another bite. “I just can't ruddy help it, being so immersed in it every day. I'm a bit surprised you haven't started talking like this yourself, mate.”

  “Well, give it time, I'm sure to pick up a word or two. So, how'd the rest of the conversation with your mom go?” Thor asked curiously as he walked over and flopped down on the couch.

  Loki was so preoccupied with eating that he got up to follow, only to be jerked back by his headphones that were still attached, frowning and pulling them off before retracing Thor's steps to the couch.

  “Oh, you know, the usual,” Loki said flopping down right on top of the larger man and using his chest as a table as he spooned ice cream into his mouth. “Why did you stay out all night? Did you finish your school work? Gods only know how she always knows when I don't come home. I'm telling you, she's got people spying on me. Oh and the old, you're throwing away your life. You need to quit all this partying and drinking. Blah blah blah blah blah.” He said pausing to take another bite. “Oh, she did ask about you though. “

  “Oh yeah?” Thor said, his interest piqued by Loki's mom's opinion of him, even if he'd never met her. He clasped his hands behind his head as he watched his lover lick every bit of cream off the spoon before going for the next bite. Oh the things he could imagine him doing with that tongue.

  “Don't get too excited,” Loki warned dryly. “After I assured her that you weren't some crazed axe murderer, out to bash my head in… because that's what axe murderers apparently do, she stated she was happy that I was dating again, but not too get hung up on yet another bloody American who's just going to use me and then leave me with a broken heart when they go running back home to the states.”

  Thor furrowed his brow as he gazed at the lean man who was pointedly not looking at him right now. Was this a concern of his mother's, or of Loki's? Either way, he could see his lover was decidedly quiet over the subject, as though he'd been thinking on this for awhile. Thor wished he had the perfect answer for him, something that would alleviate his fears a bit.

  “And what did you tell her?” Thor breathed feeling as though the air was suddenly too tense. Like a summer day promising of rain.

  “I told her, well, it'll be fun while it lasts and broken hearts heal,” Loki said finally raising his eyes again. “Are you certain that you don't want a bite, it's really quite good?”

  “Loki I,” Thor began but he didn't know quite what to say or even where to begin. Was now really the right time to divulge his deeper feelings? 

  “Gods relax Thor,” Loki said as he rolled off the larger man to go put his ice cream away. “It’s just a bit of fun. We've only just started dating. I'm certainly not asking you to marry me for a green card.”

  “Well no, I never thought that,” Thor said, trying not to let the sharp pain of Loki’s comment hurt him. Just a bit of fun? Was that all this was to him? How could he ever tell him his feelings for him now? It felt like a knife had just been stuck into his heart, fracturing the shell he kept it protected in for just this reason. However, he could see Loki bristling as well, putting on an almost fake nonchalance as he returned. This felt like being tested, a pop quiz of relationships. He reached for the leaner man, pulling him back down upon him. “Loki, if this should develope into something more than just dating, more than just a bit of fun, I want you to know that I'll look at every option available to help keep us together. I promise.”

  Loki smiled and leaned forward kissing him briefly, his lips still cool and tasting of ice cream. All tension seemed to ease out of him at that one comment. Had that been the answer he was looking for?

  “But your mom is right,” Thor said smiling at the narrowed gaze he got. “You do drink too much!”

  “Do I?” Loki asked, his brow furrowing again. “But it's so fun!”

  “I can think of plenty of fun things to do that doesn't involve drinking,” Thor smirked.

  Loki eyed him, his own lips curled up in anticipation. “Alright then, show me.”

********

  Loki's fingers fisted in Thor's blond hair as his head bobbed up and down, setting a grueling rhythm as he sucked upon his lover's length. Only to slow suddenly at the tip to gaze up at him, meeting those half lidded green eyes lustily as he ran the tip of his tongue through the tiny slit. Causing the leaner man's head to flop back as he groaned and tightened his hold on Thor's hair.

  Thor just smirked as he ran his tongue around the head, tasting the salty cum already oozing from his lover's tip. Lapping it teasingly along the frenum and down the shaft before sucking it in again. Taking it inin  far as he could without gagging, before hollowing his cheeks and pulling back up again.

  He carefully supported his efforts with one hand, his other below his abdomen, pulling and sliding along his own length, driven on by every sound of pleasure he'd pulled from his lover's lips thus far. He'd had to slow his own ministrations twice now to keep from coming too soon, but he knew Loki was close.

  His lover's moans had long since turned to breathy keens and his heaving chest shined in a gorgeous sheen of sweat. Thor drank in the sight of him, not wanting to miss a second, wanting to commit it all to memory as he felt the shaft between his lips beginning to widen.

  “Thor I'm close,” Loki panted, warning Thor of his imminent climax. However Thor wasn't going to pull away. He watched the pleasure build on his lover's features, before the relief of pleasure washed all the tension away. A quiet “hungh” spilling from his lips as Thor's mouth filled with the thick fluid.

  Thor closed his eyes, humming as his own climax hit and he pulled himself through it while cradling Loki’s cock in his mouth. Finally swallowing as he let his member slide past his lips and climbed back over his love, claiming his lips in breathy kisses as they both came down from their shared pleasure highs.

  “Interesting hypothesis, Odinson,” Loki quipped breathlessly. “Though I'm afraid that I shall need to see further evidence yet before proving your theory.”

  Thor chuckled and dove in again, greedily clashing tongues with his lover though his lips felt numb.

  “This is a nice wide couch,” Thor remarked afterwards as he lay back, holding his lover's still naked body pressed against his side and caressing the arm draped across his chest..

  “Mmmmmm it really is,” Loki purred, ever so content to just stay exactly where he was all night.

  “We should get some sleep though,” Thor warned gently. “We have class in the morning.”

  “I know, I have the same class, remember,” Loki groaned. “I'll set an alarm and you can use my shower. Bonus, you don't even need to get dressed to get to it.”

  “Mmmmmm tempting, but returning to my apartment in just a towel to get fresh clothes really puts a damper on things.”

  “You really should plan ahead, better,” Loki said causing Thor to chuckle as he extracted himself and began to get dressed.

  “So says the man who couldn't remember where his keys were, not once but twice,” Thor retorted lightly, smiling at his lover who was now watching him with a hungry look in those emeralds of his.

  “Yes, but I did plan ahead now, I gave you a key,” He smirked. “And you can feel free to use that whenever you like. I'll be here, waiting.”

  “I'll be sure to do that,” Thor said leaning down to kiss his lips one more time. Loki's words were not only an invite, but Thor hoped an admission that there wouldn't be anyone else in his apartment or sharing his bed, should he visit. A recognition of exclusivity without having to make a big speech or have a talk about it and he knew he would be sleeping far better tonight knowing that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do my best to keep updates going through the Holidays, however, as we're also traveling, there's no guarantees. So, please don't hate me if i miss an update or two ;-)

  Thor did sleep great that night, the grin he wore following him to bed, then still beaming through his slightly longer than usual shower the next morning. Thoughts of his lover filling his head as he made his way to class, spotting the object of his desire already sitting in their usual desks, two large coffee cups before him as he leaned over his paper, scribbling away furiously.

  “Is one of those for me?” Thor asked as he slid in next to his lover, though he already knew the answer.

  Loki’s head popped up and he smiled fondly as his eyes lit upon Thor’s face, causing that wonderful flutter in the larger man’s chest as he gazed upon it. He leaned in immediately and pulling Thor by his collar close enough for a tender kiss to the lips. Thor had been worried about Loki’s view on PDA in their classes, it was all vanquished by those honeyed lips pressing into his. His own pressing back eagerly, wanting to have more, yet thankful for it’s briefness. His lover's more heated kisses usually went straight to his groin.

  “I guessed,” Loki stated handing over the other coffee as he returned to his work. “Coffee flavored coffee, black, no frills.”

  “Mmmmm, just how I like it,” Thor said taking a sip. He actually enjoyed some of the flavored coffees, but a good cup of black was just what he craved this morning. “Did you not finish your assignment from last week?”

  Loki barked out a small laugh. “I’m about to.” he admitted, finishing with a flourish of his pencil and sitting back, smiling proudly. “Never underestimate the power of panic fueled by procrastination.”

  Thor glanced over at the other man’s paper and smirked. “Nice, but you got #17 wrong.”

  Loki’s brow knitted as he looked at it with a frown. “Bloody hell!” he cursed leaning forward to correct the problem.

  Math class was better than ever, though he could hardly concentrate with such a little minx sitting beside him. The other man constantly teasing him with nudges of his foot, sly glances, and devilish grins, and even a hand on his thigh under his desk. At least, with Thor’s help it stayed on his thigh.

  “You going to come over tonight,” Loki remarked pointedly as they walked out of class hand in hand. “No class tomorrow, which means we can stay up well past our bedtimes and be the little heathens our parents just think that we are. “

  “That’s not just thinking, you are a heathen,” Thor corrected, earning a smug smile as Loki brought their noses together.

   "I try,” he gloated and closed the distance to give Thor a much more thorough kiss for his compliment.

  “How about I come over and help with this new assignment, then we can move onto some extra credit work after?”

  “Mmm, I love it when you talk school,” Loki purred still tasting his mouth with tempting little kisses and licks. “And if I’m naughty and don’t wish to do my assignment?”

  “Then I’m not beyond putting my ruler to good use in other areas.” Thor responded, swallowing a bit. Gods, he couldn’t believe he was talking like this.

  “Ooooohhh, tempting,” Loki purred, eyeing the larger man closely, before finally easing the tension by bursting out laughing. “I’m sorry, school kink just doesn’t do it for me.”

  “Oh thank Gods,” Thor released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and laughed openly.

   “Oh good, I caught you in a good mood,” Tony’s voice cut in, drawing their attention to the shorter man. “Pie Tasting, my place, Friday.”

  Loki narrowed his gaze at him, “What kind?”

  Tony leaned in and whispered into Loki’s ear, something that made Thor bristle, though he quickly reminded himself that there was nothing between Loki and Tony and they were in fact just friends. Though he saw Loki’s smile grow wickedly broader as Tony leaned back to regard him.

  “So?”

  “We’ll be there.” Loki confirmed.

  “We will?” Thor asked playfully, though he knew he’d definitely be accompanying Loki to this party, if only to see what the big deal was with pie anyway.

  “Yes, we will,” Loki said patting Tony on the shoulder as they passed by.

  “So, what’s the big deal about this pie anyway?”

  “Oh, you’ll see,” Loki replied vaguely. “I have a spot of shopping to do before my afternoon classes. Join me?”

  “No, I was going to go hit the gym,” Thor stated easily.

  “Ooh, I wondered how you stayed all muscley,” His lover said giving his bicep a little squeeze. Thor flexed it for him, hardening the muscle as Loki bit his lip appreciatively. “Mmm, be still my cock.” he teased ludely. “I want full access to those tonight.”

  “I’m sure that can be arranged,” Thor chuckled, pausing before his lover to give him another kiss and reaching down to rub his groin with one massive palm. Emboldened by knowing the move was hidden between their bodies.“Though I want full access to that in return.”

  “Now that can definitely be arranged,” Loki gave a little moan as he pushed into Thor’s hand before stepping away. “Tonight then, I’m cooking, so come hungry, and bring a bloody change of clothes this time.” The leaner man yelled back at him, causing Thor to blush a bit and shake his head as heads turned in his direction.

  
**************

  
  Thor did remember his clothes, coming up that night and letting himself in. Since Loki had stated it was okay, after all. He heard the music immediately, smooth and gentle rhythm, and spotted his intended in the kitchen. His lean form swaying with quite the swing to his hips as he stirred something on the stove.

  Thor came up behind him and gripped those sensual hips as he leaned in and kissed his cheek.

  “MMMmm, that looks delicious,” he remarked as he gazed the chicken simmering in a thick sauce inside the pan.

  “Me or the food,” Loki returned smiling slyly, as he leaned back into the larger man.

  “The food looks delicious,” Thor stated smiling himself. “You look absolutely, mouth wateringly, scrumptious.” he said as he leaned in and began tasting down his lover’s elegant throat, delighting as the leaner man tilted his head to give him more access.

  “And here I thought you wanted to study,” Loki purred moving the pan from the heat and shutting off the stove.

  “Oh, we’re going to study,” Thor assured him, moving out of the way. “Then we’ll play. I brought clothes.” He added with a smirk as he watched Loki dish out the chicken, drizzling the thick sauce from the pan directly over it. He hadn’t noticed the small table set so perfectly for two, nor the pair of wine glasses, sitting half filled with a slightly yellow wine.

  Thor wasn’t much of a wine drinker, but gave it a little taste, finding it crisper than he’d imagined and slightly citrusy. He nodded in approval as he sat down to eat, humming in sheer delight at the flavorful chicken as it hit his tongue. It was thick and heavy with mushroom of the Marsala sauce, which made the citrus wine perfect to lighten it up and wash it down.

  “Loki, this is truly divine,” Thor said appreciatively as he took another bite. “Handsome and a good cook, boy did I ever win the jackpot.”

  Loki just smiled, shaking his head as he delicately cut small bite size pieces, washing them down with careful sips of his wine.

“So who taught you how to cook like this, anyway?” Thor asked, honestly curious as he was limited to the culinary skills of generic america. Which meant bacon and eggs, and Mac and cheese. Though he could grill a mean steak.

  “A Mr Bartholemu Barnes, Bucky for short.” Loki explained with a half smile which eluded that this story was going to be good. “While my parents did ship me off to the states, they didn’t want me to starve. Bucky was hired to come in and cook for me. Me being me, I watched, and soon began to learn. He saw my interest and taught me everything about what I know in the kitchen.” Loki paused, his smirk growing slightly before continuing. “And he and his boyfriend Steve taught me most of what I know in the bedroom.”

  Thor’s eyes got quite a bit wider at that. “ Jeezus Loki, are you serious? Weren’t you just a kid?”

  “I was 16 by then,” Loki shrugged. “Technically consenting age here in the UK. I was already experimenting with an ever increasing line of losers, and,don’t tell me you weren’t already getting laid at 16.” He added with a frown.”So they decided to take me under their wing and teach me how to do things right. Our trysts were soft and gentle and everything a young man should hope for. “ Thor narrowed his gaze, Loki was rarely sweet and gentle during their few times together. “But I craved more, and boy did Bucky have a dark side, feeding my less than gentle appetite while Steve was away. “ Loki shifted a little in his seat, adjusting himself as the memory obviously still affected him. “Steve knew about it of course, we were completely transparent the whole time, and i got the best of both worlds, gentle when I wanted it, rough when I didn’t. I’m sorry, does it bother you for me to discuss past lovers?”

  “No, not at all,” Thor lied taking a large drink that finished up his wine. “So if it was so great,what happened?”

  Loki smiled and picked up the bottle to refill it, sauntering over and sliding smoothly into Thor’s lap. Picking up his glass and taking a sip himself as his green eyes locked with Thor’s azure ones.

  “Don’t be jealous Thor, though it does look good on you. " He remarked with a wink before continuing. "See mummy and daddy somehow got wind of our extracurricular activities and wasted no time in sending Bucky packing. Not that we were ever going to be anything other than fuck friends anyway, right? “ Thor could tell by how Loki took another big drink of Chardonnay that it had bothered Loki more than he’d admit. Perhaps this was that broken heart over yet another American that his mom had mentioned. “And now here you are benefiting from what I learned during my time with them….and after.” he added pointedly as though alluding that there had been many others after Steve and Bucky. Thor didn’t think he’d ever bring himself to finding out exactly how many others. Some doors were best left closed.

  “So, onto school work,” Loki asked raising the glass to his lips again. “Or shall we go ahead and have dessert? I mean honestly, we have all week to finish it.”

  “Yes, but you already have a party scheduled for Friday,” Thor admonished gently. “And you'll likely want to go clubbing sometime over the weekend.”

  “You know, it's almost like you know me.” Loki replied devilishly

  “I do know you, I saw you working on last week's assignment this morning, remember? “

  “So no dessert? Pity, I had a really tantalizing dish planned.” Loki said looking at him through those half lidded emeralds.

  Thor knew Loki meant absolutely nothing about a dessert that you’d eat, unless the cock he suddenly imagined between those plush lips would have counted. He was definitely doing Loki no favors academically if he gave in this easy. Instead, he took the wine glass from him and set it upon the table. “How about school work...with a twist?”

  “I like twists,” Loki replied easily.

  “For every correct answer, I’ll remove a piece of clothing,” Thor directed, gently moving the trim man out of his lap so he could stand and leading him away from the wine glass before he could retrieve it.

  “And for every wrong answer, do I remove one,” Loki asked hopefully.

  “Now where would be the fun in that,” Thor smirked as they pulled out their books and seated themselves upon the floor. “Oh,no, for every wrong answer, I’ll put an article of clothing on.”

  Loki immediately pouted, not liking the idea of that at all. “Now Thor, that’s just blatantly using your body in a way that encourages others to objectify it.”

  “I worked hard in the gym this morning,” Thor said lowly, knowing that when Loki used a lot of large words that he was just being precocious.  "I want a little objectifying tonight.”

  “Well in that case, what are we waiting for,” Loki asked, peeling off his shirt and dropping cross legged to the floor to dive into his book. Then looking up at Thor innocently. “What? I’m just getting in the mood.”

  Thor shook his head and sat down before him, opening his own book as they got started. Math was his strong suit, the numbers just worked for him as soon as they entered his head. His lover struggled quite a bit more, but was by no means unable to do the work. He was just impatient and wanted to take short cuts. Still, an hour later he was finally down to just his boxers with one question to go.

  Thor had already completed his and watched as Loki fretfully gnawed his pencil eraser as he worked through the problem. He kept looking it over and over again, trying to catch any mistake before turning it over as it would mean Thor would be putting his pants back on instead of revealing it all. Thor chuckled, he couldn’t take the tension he saw in his love any further.

  “It’s okay, it’s right,” he said reaching over and tucking a stray bit of Loki’s hair behind his ear.

  “It is?” Loki asked still unsure as he looked down at it in surprise. His face lighting up as the thrill of victory hit him. “It IS!!” he exclaimed gripping the paper and shaking it triumphantly. “Ha!! You know what that means! Off with the shorts golden boy!!.”

  Thor just grinned broadly as he stood up, teasing a bit of his waistband down to reveal a flash of skin, before hiking it back up and turning around. Then teasing Loki with just a peek of his butt, and earning a sharp slap to his cheeks .

  “Come on, quit teasing, you twat,” Loki urged impatiently. “Off with em’”

  Thor smirked as he turned back around and dropped his shorts, revealing a second pair of tight briefs underneath. The look on Loki’s face was so worth it. It fell in such disbelief and dismay that it was quite comical.

  “Wha..” His lover stammered suddenly looking as though he wanted to cry. “Why that’s not even bloody fair. There aren’t even any further questions.”

  “There is just one more question,” Thor said dropping to his knees and closing the distance between them temptingly. “How did you get out of that speeding ticket the other week?”

  “Bloody hell,” Loki groaned flopping over backwards and covering his face with one arm. “Are you still on about that?”

  “I am,” Thor said climbing over him and smiling down at the leaner man. He knew he'd answer, he had him right where he needed him. However, it had taken a lot of careful undressing planning to get here. Though, to be honest, he could have just taken the briefs off with the boxers if he still had both at this point, and Loki would have been none the wiser. “I'm curious if I'm getting wrapped up in some mob boss's son or something.”

  “Very funny, Thor,” Loki chided moving his arm to peek at him with one arm. “Let's just say that my father is quite the important person over here. Which makes me, by relation, also sometimes important. And no it's not the mob. Nothing nearly as bloody exciting as that.” He quickly added. “Though I'll remind you that you swore not to treat me different.”

  “Well, that was completely vague,” Thor chuckled. “I think I should put boxers and pants back on for that one.”

  Loki grabbed his waist quickly, preventing him from leaving. “Oh come on Thor, I don't like talking about it. I don't even like living it. I work for pocket change and avoid showing my ID around because I hate how I'm treated afterwards. Like I should be someone special, be bloody above everyone. I just want to be treated like everyone else. “

  “Except where speeding tickets are involved,” Thor smiled.

  “Well, there was no avoiding that one,” Loki admitted. “He did ask for my ID and all. Besides, my father would have killed me if he found out.”

  “Now that I can sympathize with,” Thor said lowering his lower torso gently upon the leaner man, while propping himself upon his elbows as he gazed upon him. “However, one day you're going to have to give me all the details.”

  “One day,” Loki agreed leaning up to kiss him. “But not today. Today, I'm busy objectifying that sexy ass of yours.”

  Loki wasted no time in pushing Thor's briefs down, his hands gliding back up Thor's thick thighs, across his hips, and smoothly up his back. Their mouths only parting to catch quick breaths.

  Thor had figured that they'd just be doing more of the same and while he was pleased with whatever he got from his lean partner. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't crave more. Apparently Loki did as well, pausing their heated foreplay to move them to the bedroom where he had a towel by the bed and a rather obvious purple bottle of lube.

  Thor felt his cock twitch in excitement at what that meant, swallowing in anticipation as he lowered Loki to the bed and relishing how his much larger frame completely covered his lover's leaner build.

  “I'll trust that you know how to use that,” Loki asked, quirking one eyebrow as he watched Thor squeezing the clear gel out onto his fingers.

  Thor just gave a small chuff of laughter and met Loki's gaze smugly as he slid one finger down through the cleft of his ass. Delighting in the soft inhale of breath he drew from his partner's lips as he circled his hole teasingly, feeling it pulse beneath his finger before carefully nudging it in.

  He watched his lover closely as he slid it in, inch by inch until he was up to the knuckle. The tight heat inside him fluttering against his digit and making Thor drip with arousal at what was to come.

  Loki's head fell back onto the pillow with a soft 'whump' as Thor took his perfectly lean cock into his hand. Stroking it in long slow pulls as he began working his finger in and out of his lover. Feeling the rim gradually loosen until he was able to slide another digit in as well. Now this was where the fun could truly begin, curling his fingers deliberately, it took him no time to find the sensitive little bundle of nerves within his lover.

  “Gah!!” Loki suddenly cried out in surprise, his hips pushing back eagerly into Thor's hand. “Gods yes, Thor!” He urged, fisting the sheets as he writhed under his lover's ministrations.

  Thor smiled smugly at his own prowess, knowing he could so easily take his lover apart just like this , or just keep him held on the brink for as long as he determined. he felt the dark swell of his possessiveness surge, wanting to take over, to dominate, and claim this beautiful form before him as his. However Thor pushed it down, refusing to let that darker side control him. His lover was something to be loved and cherished. A hard won prize, not an object to be owned.

  Thor watched as a sheen of sweat formed on Loki's heaving pale chest as he had added yet another finger, continuing to Scissor him open with meticulous care. He was not naive and recognized his own endowment, and he wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible for his partner.

  “Thor, Thor,” Loki panted grabbing his arms eagerly. “Please, I want to feel you.”

  “Soon,” Thor said lowly, still working his love open.

  “Now Thor,” Loki demanded, licking his lips as his gaze met the larger man's. His pupils blown so wide with lust they were nearly black.

  “Soon Loki,” Thor repeated, smiling at his eagerness. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

  “I don't care,” Loki whined insistently. “Bloody hurt me, please!”

  Thor chuckled and leaned forward as he finally pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. He would have preferred to add a fourth digit just to be certain, but Loki certainly wasn't going to be put off much longer. Still, he knew this would be uncomfortable at best.

  “I love it when you talk British to me,” Thor teased as he reclaimed those far too tempting lips, devouring his mouth hungrily as he positioned himself and gently eased inside.

  Loki gasped, arching his back underneath him as he suddenly grabbed Thor's butt. Thor expecting him stall him, instead phe pulled him sharply forward, groaning loudly as Thor was forcefully seated all the way to his base inside the leaner man. Thor groaning himself, his arms trembling, struggling to hold himself steady as the swelling heat suddenly engulfed him fully. He should have guessed that Loki would like it a little rough, he did mention it earlier after all. Not even fully relaxing before his lover began moving his hips upon him, urging the larger man into action.

  Thor eased back, gliding as smoothly as possible as he plunged back into his lover. Delighting in the soft moans he'd pull from his lips each time. Soon feeling the shuddering muscles loosen a bit around him, he finally gave into his own want. Panting heavily himself as he thrust more and more indulgently into his partner.

  Loki just opened more, pulling at his hips harder to meet each thrust, spurring him on with his words of “yes, harder, faster, gods yes Thor” until the entire bed was quaking under their actions.

  Thor let himself go, hearing their flesh slapping audibly as he braced himself over his trim lover. Loki's long legs wrapped loosely around his hips so as not to impede his actions as he plunged forcefully into the leaner man, pounding him into the mattress as their throaty cries of pleasure bled from their lips.

  He felt his own stomach tightening, the steady pull of it growing tighter with the need to release, and he reached between them. Taking his lover's dripping member into his hand one more time.it. The spasming of Loki's tightening muscles around him enough to bring forth his own climax, pushing himself deep into his lover as his body quaked under his release, driving his hot spill into his partner in hard pulsing shots that reflected as white explosions behind his eyes.

  Thor collapsed forward burying his head into the pillow next to Loki's, careful not to put all his weight upon his lover, feeling the leaner man's heated pants across his shoulders. He was spent, but it had been yet some of the best sex he'd had in a very long while. Finally he gathered enough strength in his arms to lift himself back up, pausing to take in his lover's visage. Loki's hair was all disheveled and clinging to his sweated face, Thor couldn't resist gently brushing it back. Meeting those emeralds as his soft lids opened and seeing the satisfaction he felt reflected there, he brought their lips together kissing his lover deeply and tenderly. Hoping to convey everything he felt that still could not be brought to words, in that one kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

  They spent the next day tangled in each other's limbs, just exploring their bodies and mutual pleasures. It was wonderful, and tantalizing, and above all, easy. Thor couldn't believe how relaxed he was with Loki, how everything came so naturally without awkwardness or really even trying. This was what relationships should be like, if in fact that what this was. He still hadn't gotten up enough courage to broach the subject further and he was slightly distracted by the delectable dish he was currently sharing a bed with.

  He also had to admit getting up to shower before class without having to dress first, was a perk he could definitely get used to. As he could the quick breakfast with his handsome lover before heading off to class. A breakfast that was soon spoiled by Loki's phone ringing. His lover looking at the ID and frowning, getting up with a sigh.

  “I'm afraid this is going to take a bit,” he had informed him, and Thor couldn't help but catch the nervousness flit across his lover's features. “You'd better go on, don't want to be late for class.”

  Thor wanted to grab him and kiss him one more time, he also wanted to console him and make that trepidation he saw melt away. However Loki was up and stepping into the bedroom before he got a chance to. He heard him answer, enough to know that it was his father calling before the door closed. Thor frowned, wanting to wait for his lover, but Loki was right, he couldn't be late for class.

*******************

  “Thor, big man,” Tony greeted sliding into a desk next to the larger man. “Good to see you coming up for air. “

  “Tony,” Thor greeted with a small nod as he sipped his coffee.

  “So, you got him on lock down yet?”

  “I'm sorry,” Thor asked brow furrowing as he turned to the smaller man questioningly. He suddenly had an idea that Tony knew something he wasn't telling him, and he instantly recognized that he was referring to his lover. Just how well did he know Loki?

  “Lo, he's a real party animal isn't he?” Tony said clapping him amiably on the arm. Thor narrowed his gaze as his blood began to heat up. “You should have seen him back in New York. Whoa. But you're keeping up with him well enough. I'm impressed.”

  “You know Loki in New York?” Thor was suddenly full of questions. Though he wasn't certain he wanted to know the answers.

  They were suddenly drawn to the front as the professor came in and moved to get the class started. Thor frowning still as he tried to clear his head of whatever he'd been thinking. Tony just liked pressing buttons. He was just turning to the correct page when he suddenly noticed the man they'd just been discussing, come strolling in. Loki looking so incredibly sexy with his too tight tee-shirt, dark sunglasses, and slight smirk painted to his lips as he sipped his coffee. He handed a paper over to the professor, who looked at it closely before waving him to a chair.

  Loki trotted up and plopped down on the opposite side of Thor. Smiling as he took out a lit book and opened it up, though still not removing his shades.

  “Lo, my main man,” Tony said looking past Thor with a far too large smile. Loki just smirked a bit broader and regarded Thor a bit smugly.

  “Loki, you're not in this class,” Thor said quite confused.

  “I am now,” Loki replied smoothly, sipping his brew.

  They all quieted down as class started. Thor was more confused than ever, though the idea of sharing two subjects with his lover, was quite appealing. Finally the professor left them to work on their assignment, which just so happened to be a group discussion.

  “Lo, coffee me,” Tony urged holding out his hand.

  Loki passed his cup as he moved to sit in Thor's lap, Thor shifting sideways to make room for his lover. Glancing a bit nervously at the professor whom he was certain would say something, but was pointedly not looking up at the class at all.

  “Loki I don't understand,” Thor said focusing on the warm form in his lap and how wonderful it was to be holding him again. “Aren't you supposed to be in history class?”

  “History just wasn't my thing,” Loki replied taking his coffee back and taking a big sip. “Lit is more my strong feature. “

  “Let me guess, you pulled a few strings,” Thor asked already knowing the answer.

  “Now Thor, that would be abuse of power,” Loki chided with a smirk. “Tony here pulled the strings. Oh, but now I'm in debt to him again. Whatever shall I do to repay this amazing act of kindness?” Loki teased looking at Thor a bit suggestively.

  “Don't worry, we'll think of something.” Tony replied easily as he took the coffee back out of Loki's hands. Thor whirled on him quick with a scowl, just what was the small man implying? Tony instantly held his hands up in surrender. “Whoa, not like that, big guy. Peace, he's all yours.”

  Loki snorted and reached for his coffee, Tony pulling it just out of reach, making Thor suddenly suspicious of what was in it.

  “What exactly is your major again,” Tony asked the leaner man, ignoring his glare as Tony took a large swig of his coffee.

  “At the moment? Going to college and staying the hell away from my family. “

  “I'll drink to that,” Tony said tipping the cup up.

  Thor snatched the cup straight from the other man's hand, tired of feeling like he was missing something, and took a sip. Which he thanked whatever gods that be that it had been just a small sip. Whatever it was hit his throat burned all the way down to his gut and most definitely wasn't just coffee. Thor looked at Loki in shock as he handed the cup back to Tony.

  Loki just huffed and pouted. “That was mine Thor.”

  “Key word here is _was_ ,” Tony smirked. “Ah, ah, you owe me remember?”

  “Loki, I can't believe you're drinking in class.” Thor hissed in disparagement.

  “This class is lame as fuck,” Loki stated airily. “I can't believe that you're not.”

  Thor shook his head, knowing Loki rarely used the F word unless he'd had more than just a bit of spiked coffee.

  “He does have a point there,” Tony stated finishing off the drink easily.

  Thor sighed and pinched his nose trying to gather his thoughts. He remembered the phone call before he had left. Was that what had set this all off?

  “Hey, Loki,” he began in a far gentler tone as he carefully reached up to push up the shades hiding his lover's usually bright emeralds. “What's going on?”

  Loki frowned and pushed his shades back in place, but not before Thor saw his red and still puffy eyes, as though his lover had been crying. “Nothing Thor! Nothing is going on!”

  “Lo, don't lie to me.”

  Loki bristled, suddenly stiff his lap, but he had only a moment to register it before the leaner man was on his feet. “Fine, how about it's none of your business Thor!” Loki growled snatching his books and stuffing them in his bag.

  “Loki wait,” Thor tried reaching for his arm and holding it gently. “I'm just worried.”

  “About me?” Loki scoffed pulling his arm away roughly. “Well, pity then that it's not your concern that I'm fucking interested in! “

  He turned and stormed out of the class, the professor looking up in some surprise as he left.

  Thor just looked at the door helplessly, wanting to go after his lover, yet too shocked to move. Was Loki really only interested in him for one thing?

  “I told you, you got to get that on lock down,” Tony remarked with a shrug.

  Thor growled and whirled on the smaller man. His hands gripping the edge of his desk so tight as to make his knuckles white. “Tell me what you know,” he demanded, fixing Tony with a leveling stare.

  “Well, questionable details aside,” Tony began flippantly. “Our little Lo there has a tendency to self destruct on a pretty regular basis, clubbing and drinking is just the start. By tomorrow he'll be waking up on somebody's floor with one hell of an drug induced hangover. Then he'll be calling me for a ride home. I've seen him leave with up to three guys at a time.“

  “But why?” Thor asked, stunned in disbelief that Loki would even do such a thing to himself.

  “Likely triggered by pressure at home,” Tony continued with a shrug. “That's just my theory. Anyway, you want to stop him, you got to find out what he needs and give it to him. Otherwise, he'll just go find somebody who will. As I said, you got to lock it down. Get in control so he can't destruct and just cause more issues for himself. Which by the way, you're welcome.” He said tipping up the now empty coffee cup. “I just took that one for the team, not that he won't just go to get more. “

  Thor got up with a huff, class be dammed, and gathered his books.

  “Take my number,” Thor barked, grabbing Tony's phone entering it in. “If you see him, call me!” He was about to hand it back he got the idea to search contacts. Finding Loki's number and entering in own phone as he charged out after the leaner man. No way was it just ending like this, not just as they were getting going. And all over what? Just what had that phone call been about anyway?

  Thor looked up and down campus, with no sight of his intended. He tried calling Loki's phone, but it went to voicemail. He texted him, begging him to contact him back. He even texted Sif as he headed back to the apartment, hoping beyond hope that his lover was there and swearing when he faced an empty apartment.

  Thor searched every restaurant he could think of, every pub, every place imaginable, with no sight of his wayward lover. He even went up town to make certain that Loki's green Mini Cooper was still parked in its spot, sighing with relief as he saw it. Loki definitely shouldn't be driving in this condition. But where could he be? He had to find him, and if Tony's words were true, had to find him soon.


	23. Chapter 23

  Thor was just on his way back when Sif texted him that Loki had just returned, perfect timing as his stop was there next one. He charged up the stairs two by two and had no qualms with letting himself into his lover's apartment. Spotting the leaner man changing into a loose sleeveless shirt that was open half the way down the side, showing his trim physique perfectly. He had already donned his black tight jeans that hugged his perfect ass so close, that it was obvious there was no way that the leaner man was wearing underwear under those.

  “Loki what are you doing?” Thor began, approaching the leaner man cautiously as he was tying his hair up. Loki merely glanced at him and shaking his head in irritation.

  “Getting ready to go dancing, obviously,” he answered curtly.

  “Loki I've been worried sick about you all day,” Thor continued, he couldn't believe how nonchalant his lover was about all this. “I texted, I called, I looked everywhere for you.”

  “Well, you found me,” Loki snapped impatiently, turning to face Thor work a frown. “Now what? “

  “Loki, talk to me,” Thor pleaded. “I care about you. Just talk to me. “

  “I don't need to talk Thor,” Loki snapped moving to push past the larger man. “And I don't need to be taken care of. I'm surrounded by people who think they're taking such bloody good care of me, yet none of them can give me what I actually need.”

  Thor suddenly caught on and narrowed his gaze. So that was it, was it. Loki admitted to having darker cravings, so maybe their soft bedroom manner just wasn't what he needed right now. Well that was okay, because Thor had a dark side too. A very possessive one that wasn't about to let his lover go out and into the bed of another without a fight.

  He snatched his arm and pushed him roughly into the wall, grabbing his wrists and pinning them easily as he pressed himself into the leaner form. Not missing the small gasp of surprise escaping his lover's lips. His mouth surging forward, teeth colliding for just a minute, before forcing his tongue inside, devouring and claiming Loki's mouth as his. His territory. As was his groin that he rutted firmly into, earning him a small whine of need as he felt Loki’s hips press back to meet his eagerly.

  “Is this what you want then?” Thor growled as he sucked and nipped down his lover's pale throat. “Is this what you need?” He bit down slightly, just enough to pinch the flesh and earn the most delectable moan from his lover's mouth.

  “Yes Thor,” Loki breathed writhing in his grasp. “Oh Gods yes.”

  Thor brought his gaze up, holding Loki's bloodshot one firmly and giving a nod. Loki returned it eagerly,consenting to continue, his pupils already blown wide from lust. Thor released his arms and pulled his lover's shirt up, keeping it over one wrist and twisting it tightly. Once it was wrung firmly, he gripped his lover's shoulder and turned him around, pushing him face first wall and pinning him there as he yanked his arms behind him. Forcing the other wrist back into the wrap of fabric to secure it.

  Thor then pressed against his back to speak into his ear, his voice cool and even. “If you want me to stop, just say stop. Got it?” he asked right in Loki's ear, hearing his rapid breath and feeling the quick nod he gave. “Say it! “ Thor growled giving Loki's arms a slight pull upwards to stretch the muscles a bit.

  “Stop,” Loki breathed as his eyes shut tight against the pain.

  “Good,” Thor said stepping back and turning his lover to face him once more. He knelt a bit and wrapped one arm about him as he pulled him into his shoulder. Lifting him up easily and carrying him off to the bedroom like some war prize, before throwing him down, back down upon the bed.

  Thor stood back, eyeing his lover hungrily. His pale chest was pulled tight by his arms being fastened behind his back, a light sheen of sweat already forming upon his skin. Loki held his gaze, greedy and eager as Thor slowly undressed, meticulously removing each bit of clothing until he was standing before him baring his well formed physique. He didn't miss the flash of pink as Loki licked his lips in anticipation.

  Thor smirked and climbed up onto the bed, standing on his knees over his lover and gazing down upon him. He leaned down, fisting Loki's ponytail as he crashed their mouths together once again, taking his pleasure greedily. His free hand trailing softly down Loki's form, tracing his jutting collarbone and sternum, gliding across until it contacted one pert nipple, where it circled it and smoothed along the silver hoop. Just before pinching it's nub firmly, swallowing the short whine as it puffed into his still devouring mouth.

  Thor smirked around the kiss and pulled his head back, taking in the sight of his lover's already swollen lips with a bit of satisfaction. This was but a taste of what was to come. Loki would be getting everything he wanted out of this and more, of that Thor was going to be certain.

  And since it would just be such a shame to not put those swollen lips to good use, Thor moved carefully further over his lover's body. Holding Loki's head firmly as shifted side to side, letting his hard cock slap him in the cheek before guiding it into his partners mouth. Keeping his head still as he just lightly dabbed the tip in and out before pushing in with a groan. Delighting in the slick heat inside as his head slid towards the back of his lover's tongue.

  Loki dutifully wrapped his lips around the shaft, sucking eagerly as Thor held his head in place by the hair, moving only his hips in and out in shallow thrusts. Then gripping tighter as he pushed his full length in. Feeling the back of his throat hit his cock’s sensitive head and feeling tongue tighten around him as Loki gagged and swallowed. Gods the heat and sensation went straight to his head, causing him to grip his lover's head in both hands in a struggle to control himself. Listening greedily to his lover's strained whine feeling him gag slightly again, he counted slowly, one, two, three, then pulling out finally to allow Loki to pant for air as he lowered his gaze, always checking that his lover was okay. Loki already opening and guiding Thor's stiff cock back into his eager mouth.

  Thor gave a half chuckle and repeated his actions, glide in, glide out, oh the wonderful sloppy sounds of his lover sucking his length, press and hold. Oh how he could imagine how good it would feel to cum straight down Loki's searing throat. But no, not yet. He pulled him sharply off, smiling at the drool now running down his lover's chin.

  Thor grabbed his chin, guiding it up as he ran his tongue up his jaw and licked into his open mouth. “Such a messy lover I have,” he said, his voice low and gruff. “You're enjoying this, aren't you my little pet?”

  Loki nodded and made a playful nip at him, his teeth clacking together audibly in warning. Okay, he got it, enough playing. Time to get down to business.

  Thor yanked Loki's head back by the hair, grazing his teeth along his throat until he found just the right spot. There he sucked down hard, taking the flesh tautly into his mouth before closing his teeth firmly upon it. Earning just the tiniest of groans from his lover. Not enough, he wanted more.

  He lapped his tongue lightly over the already bruising skin before kissing his way down. His free hand descending once more. Down past the slickened chest and taut abs, over the round metal button and sharp zipper. Finally coming to rest, pressing firmly straight onto the bulge of fabric barely containing the other man's erection. At the same time biting down in that lovely little dip between the neck and shoulder. His actions bringing a much more pronounced groan as he palmed into his lover's canting hips.

  “You are so hard,” he purred kissing further out the shoulder as he lightened his touch, just ghosting his hand over the fabric of Loki's jeans. He could hear his lover's heavy breath and feel him trying to press further, to get back the contact that had been lost. “I'll bet you'd love to cum right now.” He remarked, biting down roughly on the lovely little round muscle of shoulder as he pressed his palm into his lover's erection firmly. A much more definitive moan spilling from his lover's lips this time.

  “Oh but where would be the fun in that my pet,” Thor purred wickedly as he left the shoulder to deliver tooth grazing kisses down his lover's chest, once again releasing contact and hearing the cough of frustration above his head as he slid his hand up and away from his love's erection.

  He pulled Loki's hair free of it's elastic band as he moved it to help support his weight as descended. His tongue lowering upon Loki's one yet unteased nipple, flipping the ring idly with the tip of his tongue as he gently rolled the other firm nub between his thumb and forefinger. Finally forming his lips around it and sucking it in so it grazed past his teeth before closing down upon it. His fingers giving it's partner a tight pinch at the exact same time.

  The groan as Loki strained his chest into up to meet Thor's mouth was enough to make his own cock twitch at the sound, bumping his stomach eagerly as it oozed it's pearly fluid. Thor just chuckled darkly as gave the nipple a good firm suck, flipping the ring inside of his mouth as he tasted the salt upon his tongue from his lover's sweat.

  He soon released the nipple, pausing to bite down higher upon the pec, enough to leave an ripening mark upon the flesh before continuing his descent.

  Two more such marks were then left, one upon Loki's trim side and one on his stomach. His tongue now tracing the line of one dagger blade, straight down to his far too low jeans. His lover's hips rising to meet him eagerly.

  Thor smirked as he straightened up and traced a finger around the top edge of the pants. “I'll bet you'd like out of these now, wouldn't you? Though they're so deliciously tight.” He teased sliding the flat of his hand down Loki's thigh and just grazing his firm bulge.

  “Yes,” Loki breathed, pushing up to meet Thor's hand as he nodded and pulled against his restrained arms.

  “Yes what,” Thor asked coolly as he leaned down, just lightly kissing the pale stomach above the waistband.

  “Yes please,” Loki panted back eagerly, his eyes focused almost desperately on the larger man. “Please.” He repeated, licking his lips.

  “That's more like it,” Thor said reaching up and deftly undoing the button with a jerk. The zipper he did far more slowly, letting the vibration of it's tiny teeth separating, travel through his lover's groin. He could see Loki's jaw muscle working as he watched Thor's movements through clenched teeth, refusing to reward him with any sounds for taking so long.

  Stubborn, Thor smiled to himself. He liked that. He tugged down sharply upon the jeans, peeling them straight down Loki's fine long legs and nearly pulling the leaner man from the bed in the process. He tossed them aside and grabbed his lover by the calf, flipping him over neatly and climbing upon his back.

  His stiff cock pushing neatly between Loki's cheeks as he pressed up against him. Loki panting softly, though unable move with Thor's weight pinning him down. Thor reached above them to the nightstand, retrieving the lube. “Such a pert little ass” Thor remarked, grabbing one cheek roughly in his hand as he rutted into the slot again. Watching in delight how his own cock looked gliding through the tight hills of flesh. He shifted back, giving the cheek a sharp slap and smiling proudly at the pink outline his fingers left upon the alabaster flesh.

  “So tight and delicious,” he mused, grabbing it in both hands and spreading the cheeks before him. Loki’s tight little hole winking so eagerly at him. He bent forward and lathed his tongue up through the space, sliding right over it, all the way up to the base of his lover's spine. Loki’s back arching eagerly down into the mattress. Thor knew exactly what his lover was doing, pressing himself into the sheets for friction. He grabbed his hips and pulled him firmly up onto his knees.

“Now now my pet,” Thor warned as he settled behind him again. “You don't get to cum until I say you do. And only then, got it?” He asked as he gripped a handful of Loki’s ass and bit down sharply upon it.

  Loki barked out a sharp cry of surprise, Thor could feel the muscle clench under his hands, but didn't reply.

  Thor smirked, he hadn't expected anything less. He once again spread his lover open. “I didn't hear you pet?” He said circling the hole teasingly with the tip of his tongue and feeling it tremble eagerly against his touches. Just dabbing the tip inside he felt Loki pushing back eagerly against his firm hands.

  “Yes, yes Thor,” Loki panted heavily as his hips bucked a bit with just the gentlest of pushes against his hole by Thor's sharp tongue. “Please.” His lover quickly added, coming out as a whine of want and need.

  Thor didn't reply verbally, instead he plunged his tongue straight inside that tight ring of muscle. Pulling it back and repeating over and over, each time gleaning in a little deeper. Loki let loose another beautiful gasp as he buried his face into the sheets. Pushing back eagerly as Thor's tongue plunged into him and pulled with it the most delectable little whines.

  Thor could have stayed there for hours, just delighting in the sounds his lover was making. If it were not for his own aching need, now oozing steadily in anticipation. By the time he lubed his fingers up and plunged in, Loki was loose enough to allow for two. Thor straightening up and pushing down on his lover's back as he worked them swiftly in and out. Scissoring him open to soon allow for the third digit. Loki already panting heavily and meeting his fingers with such greed.

  Thor curled his fingers knowingly, searching by both feel and sound until Loki bucked hard against him, yelling out as Thor found that hypersensitive bundle of nerves planted within his love that would send stars shooting up his spine in sheer pleasure. The larger man smiled as he repeated the action, Loki muffling his groan into the pillow as Thor rubbed the spot rapidly. He could already feel his lover's legs trembling beneath his steadying hand by the time he pulled his fingers out. Returning his cock to press just his head against his entrance and gods knew how he controlled himself enough to hold steady.

  “Do you want me Loki,” he asked, clamping a hand down firmly on his lover's hip to prevent him from moving.

  “Yes Thor, please,” Loki whined without hesitation.

  “Me and only me, Loki,” Thor demanded, he needed this hopefully as much as Loki did. A steady partner, some consistency. He also needed to know that if he was giving his heart to his lover, that it wouldn't be tossed aside. “No others.”

  Loki could have said no, and Thor would have released him to finish himself off. However, Thor believed in Loki, believed he wanted a change in the way his life had been going and hoped he wanted Thor to be a part of that. Still, he couldn't help sigh in relief as he heard the affirmative “Yes Thor, only you.” and plunged inside.

  He only gave Loki a minute to adjust before he began hammering into him. His thrusts hard and fast, their flesh slapping audibly as Thor tugged Loki's hips back to meet each push. The heat and tightness was exquisite, Loki's muscles clenching and fluttering against his length as he plunged in. Hwever, he didn't want to finish just yet.

  He pulled out and shoved his lover onto his side, catching his breath as he rolled Loki the rest of the way over. This, he wanted to face his love as he made him his own.

  Thor lifted Loki's hips high, folding those lean legs forward and pressing against them as he slid back inside. That exquisite heat pulling him in, swallowing his length smoothly. Loki's groan wasn't muffled by the sheets now and it was music to Thor's ears. He leaned in further, folding his lover neatly in half as he buried his head into the crook of his neck. Licking and tasting the vibration if the hoarse moans and keens that were pulled from his love with each thrust into him.

  “Would you like to cum now,” he asked against his flesh, kissing his throat tenderly.

  “Yes please,” Loki whined straining to get some sort of contact to his own yet untouched erection. “Please Thor.” He begged again.

  Thor raised his head and kissed him gently, Loki meeting the kiss through panted breaths and closed desperate eyes.

  “Okay baby,” he said bringing his hand between them and sliding his palm down and across the head. Spreading the oozing cum over its length before gripping it. He knew it would only take a few strokes to bring about Loki's climax, his cock was so firm and hot in his grip.

  He pulled back to watch, taking in the beautiful way his lover's face tightened with intense concentration, holding his breath a moment, then watching as the pleasure washed over his features, smoothing them out as he gasped for air. The muscles inside clenching around Thor's length, pulling on it firmly with each spasm the orgasm drew from his lover, and soon had him spilling as well, burying himself deep inside his lover as he muffled his groan into Loki's slender neck. Finding the raised raspberry upon his flesh from his earlier attack, and clamping down on it as he spent himself, marking his claim on his love for all to see.

  Thor gently pulled out and eased Loki's trembling legs down onto the bed, carefully rolling him to his side to release his wrists then guiding him back onto his back as he massaged his arms.

  “You okay?” Thor asked meeting Loki's pleasantly spent gaze.

  Loki just smiled and nodded at him. Thor returned it and gave him a gentle kiss. He then went to fetch a warm washcloth and a glass of water. Bringing both back and pausing to smile as he took in the completely disheveled form upon the bed. Loki had rolled onto his stomach, his arms laying boneless at his sides as he dozed, his face smooth and calm now with content.

  “Here baby,” he said placing a light hand on his shoulder. “Drink this.”

  Loki didn't complain or argue. He just merely blinked open his weary green eyes and took the glass, downing the water in great guzzles as Thor meticulously cleaned him up. Thor then going to see to his own hydration needs, by the time he returned, Loki was definitely out cold. His breath coming out in deep soft breaths against the pillow, his arm flopped loosely over the side of the bed.

  Did Thor have this on lock down? Why yes he most certainly did. He couldn't help but gloat at his own sexual prowess, despite feeling every bit as worn out as Loki appeared. Thor had his own dark side, a flare of possessive domineering, and he'd long since craved a partner to play with. Here it seemed he’d finally found it and was able to feed Loki's craving at the same time.

  His eyes landed on the cup of pens Loki kept by his bed and focused on the permanent marker with a devilish smirk. Pulling it out and clamping the cap in his teeth, he leaned over his lover's bare ass, carefully writing upon one cheek “Property of Thor” then leaning across to add “Touch And Die” to the other one. Stepping back to return the marker and giving it a satisfied glance before finally climbing in next to his lover and allowing sleep to take him.


	24. Chapter 24

  Thor awoke early the next morning, smiling as he noted the pleasant weight of his love's arm now draped across his chest. Loki's forehead pressed into his upper arm as he'd rolled into the larger man in his sleep.

  Thor let his hand run along his forward earning a weary groan from his partner. He chuckled as he extracted himself, earning a louder whine as Loki sleepily lamented the loss of his pillow. Yep, Thor was totally and completely head over heels with that hot mess. He knew he'd be smiling all day as he made his way to the shower, thankful he'd left a bag of clothes here the other day as he slid into some clean pants afterwards, then padding back to the bedroom to see his love still snoozing. One foot was kicked out from under the blanket, his hair was all disheveled and hanging over his cheek. Thor  went over covering up the bare foot and carefully tucked his hair behind his ear to reveal his handsome face so he could see Loki blinking one weary eye open at him.

  “You want me to make you some breakfast?" Thor asked gently. Loki just nodded, still refusing to open his other eye or move. “Alright, get that cute ass of yours into the shower. “ He ordered, giving his loves butt a sharp slap as he turned leave. “It'll be ready when you get out.”

  Loki's head popped up, scowling in offense as he placed a hand over his bottom& glaring sleepily at Thor as he left.

*****

  “Sharpie, nice touch,” Loki remarked as he emerged awhile later, matching Thor in only having put pants on this far this morning.

  “I thought so,” Thor smirked, bringing over the plates of bacon and eggs. “Got to mark my territory, you know.”

  “Yes, because the bite marks wouldn't do it,” Loki smirked, but there was no mirth in his voice. In fact, he looked more than pleased with the fact that his skin was now mottled with marks in varying shades of red and purple.

  Thor smiled proudly and sat down table, reaching out and grabbing his lover's waist as he approached. “Come here baby,” he said gently as he guided him down to sit in his lap, meeting his soft lips with several brief soft kisses. “How do you feel?”

  “Thoroughly and perfectly used,” Loki stated proudly, digging into his breakfast and smiling at the larger man.

  “Good,” Thor confirmed feeling as though he couldn't peel his eyes from that gorgeous emerald gaze. “Now next time, you'll just ask.”

  “Of course I will,” Loki replied as though it should be obvious. “I may be my right own worst enemy at times, but I do not make promises lightly.” Loki said chewing as he waved his fork pointedly.

  Thor couldn’t help but grin a little wider, he finally knew his place in Loki's life, right by his side. Delicately, he brushed his lover's hair back from his face, watching him eat and enjoying the softness of this moment. However he still had to know what had set him off.

  “Loki, just what was that all about yesterday,” Thor asked, keeping his voice gentle as his hand rubbed his lover's lean back. “Just what were you going to do last night?”

  “Go out,” Loki barked back, immediately on the defensive. “Get a bit pissed, get a bit stoned, get alot fucked, and likely hate myself in the morning for it.”

  “But why?” Thor asked carefully.

  Loki just shrugged as he took a bite of bacon. “Because I'm a right idiot. I apparently can't stop destroying my life. Old habits, you know.”

  “Tony told me about New York,” Thor admitted, he could see the war playing out in his lover's mind painted in his sad eyes. “About how you'd go home with other men. You would have thrown this all away?”

  Loki looked up at Thor and he felt his chest tighten at the regret that was there. Loki suddenly looking much younger than he was. More like a lost child than his well into drinking age lover. “I would have regretted it." He  softly, "Likely would have called you begging for forgiveness. Hoping that you would give it, though knowing that I wouldn't deserve it. I'm a right mess Thor. I don't even deny it, but I was trying, I was trying so damned hard to be better. But it just wasn't enough. It never is, not for him.”

  “Your father,” Thor said grimly, already hating a man he'd never met for driving Loki’s self destructive behavior.

  Loki nodded and looked down at his hands. “He just…. He knows how to push buttons that I never even knew I had. And when he's done, all I want is to forget my life. So I go out and do it the only way I know how. “

  “By drinking and drugging,” Thor asked astounded. “By letting other men use you and abuse you?”

  “Pain is an oddly cathartic thing,” Loki explained taking a deep breath and letting it out before continuing. “It’s all encompassing, not letting you think about anything but. It's a wonderful place to be when you're trying to destroy yourself. The drinking and drugging, well they're just a bit of fun really.” Loki painted on a smile and gave Thor a wink. Thor just watched him patiently and Loki sighed before continuing. “ I honestly thought I left all that behind, I actually came back here to get better. To leave New York behind before it undid me for good. And I was doing better… Was.”

  “Shhhhh, you still are,” Thor assured his lover, wrapping his arms about him and kissing his temple. “But you don't have to do this alone anymore. I care about you, Loki. A lot, and I want this to last a very long time. I'm not going to let you throw our relationship away without a fight.”

  “I'll admit, that was quite the surprise,” Loki said smiling easily at the other man. “As was your more dominating side. Now he was ever so fun. We'll have to bring him out to play again.”

  “I'm glad you enjoyed him,” Thor chuckled, feeling the conversation shift and lighten. “It's nice to find somebody to play with. “ He guided Loki's head towards him and caught his lover's lips. Gentle at first, then deepening it as he ran his hand up Loki's trim back, curling his fingers and raking his nails slowly down one side.

  Loki moaned into the kiss, arching his back into him. “Oh yes gods, do that again.”

  Thor smiled and repeated the action, earning another pleasant moan and more urging to continue, speeding up gradually until he was scratching his nails up and down both sides of Loki's spine. The trim man casting his head back, eyes closed in pure bliss.

  “I've never made somebody orgasm from scratching their back before,” Thor chuckled, his eyes drinking in the lovely sight of his lover stretched into his hand.

  “Well then, you've never had a lover with a full back tattoo then,” Loki breathed, finally relaxing back as Thor stopped his ministrations.

  “It gets itchy?”

  “Does it ever,” Loki stated. “The central heating dries it out the worst.”

  “I'll put some lotion on it for you,” Thor offered, moving his love gently so he could get up and fetch the lotion from their bathroom. Returning with a palm full to slather on his lover's back. “Better?”

  “Mmm I don't know,” Loki hummed devilishly. “That was a really good back scratching.”

  Thor just smiled and tucked the new bit of knowledge away for future use.


	25. Chapter 25

  They spent the day wandering the local shops. Walking hand in hand as they browsed store fronts and sampled street vendor foods. Thor noted that Loki seemed happier now, much more content. Whether it was from burning through all that energy last night, or knowing he had a stable partner now, he couldn't be sure. Though he hoped it was the latter.

  He soon discovered that Loki had a penchant for funky second hand stores, rifling through their endless displays of junk with the enthusiasm of a kid on a treasure hunt, and laughing over silly hats and too big glam sunglasses.

  Thor had texted Sif that morning, letting her know all was well and she was messaging him by that afternoon complaining about being bored. So they invited her out and Loki showed them around town a bit. Hitting all the highlights, 221B Baker Street, then Abby road. All of them laughing like kids as they watched people pause to pose in the cross walk, then go rushing out of the way when cars came. Thor had suggested seeing palace, but Loki talked them into heading straight the river Thames. They rode The Eye just before it closed at sunset,  because Loki insisted it was the thing to do. Thor holding his love around the middle as the glass tube rose higher, putting the darkening City on display before them, made him soon agree.

  Finally they caught a late dinner and headed back home. It was a nice easy day spent with his lover, and Thor felt content. Felt that this was how relationships should be.

  “You sleeping in my bed or yours,” Loki asked as they approached the stairs.

  Thor would have liked nothing more than to wake up next to his lover tomorrow. However, he was out of fresh clothes at Loki's place and he needed to study. Knowing full well the party at Tony's would occupy his Friday night and likely lead into the weekend with his lover.

  “I'd best hit my own sheets tonight,” Thor admitted, Sif leaving them as Thor walked Loki all the way up to his apartment.

  Loki laughed at him and shook his head. “You really don't have to walk me all the way to my door, Thor. I am certain that I know the way.”

  “Just looking out for you,” Thor stated as he leaned against the doorframe and gazed down at his lover's inviting lips. “Keeping you safe from any unsavory or, what's the word, dodgy types?”

  Loki burst out laughing at Thor's use of his vernacular. “Dodgy types?”

  “Yeah, you know. There's usually one in each building.”

  “That would be me, Thor.” Loki stated still laughing as he peered up at him, his eyes shining with the tears of laughter still in them. “I'm the only dodgy one here. So, who's going to protect you?”

  “Oh, I think I'll be just fine,” Thor stated leaning in and kissing his lover sweetly. “Now get some sleep. See you after school tomorrow? Unless you're planning on swapping classes again?”

  “Oh hang on there,” Loki said in such distaste. “You're not taking my chemistry class from me. I bloody love chemistry.”

  “Fine, I think I can survive without you for a few hours,” Thor chuckled kissing him again. “See you tomorrow. “

  Loki smiled and retreated inside as Thor floated back down to his own apartment.

**************  
  Thor was just settling into his Friday class when his phone chimed alerting him to a text message, smiling when he saw it was from Loki.. He opened it up and only took a minute to recognize what he was seeing before hurriedly shutting it off again. Glancing around to make sure no one else had seen his lover's appendage displayed across his phone screen. Feeling his face heat up, he placed a hand to his forehead and leaned over his book, trying to look as though he were reading and not suddenly, horribly, turned on.

  He got two more texts, though he was now afraid to even look at his phone. Only seeing after class that one was from Sif, the other from Tony. Both stating basically the same thing. “Nice work.” Only Sif’s included a picture of his lover focused on his textbook, completely unaware being photographed. The Tee-shirt he was wearing had a nice low collar, displaying both the bruising welt on his neck and his collarbone. Thor felt that surge of prowess at the lude sight of it and knew his lover was blatantly showing them off.

  “A dick pic?" Thor asked, accosting his lover as his finally class let out. “Really?”

  “Hey, what kind of right fucker would I be if I didn't send my boyfriend something to add to his spank bank?” Loki smirked, leaning in to walk closer to Thor as he held him about the waist.

  Thor wanted to retort with something sharp witted, but his brain was short circuiting on the verbiage. Boyfriend. There it was, once spoken it couldn't be taken back. Also solid proof that what they had was real and actually going somewhere. Despite everything said in the bedroom and the morning after, that one word just seemed to solidify it.

  “Thor, Earth to Thor,” Loki said waving his hand in front of the larger man's face to get his attention. “Bloody hell, it wasn't even that good of a picture, but if you like it that much, then next time I'll put it in a little costume. Maybe a tiny top hat and cape. Do a little jingle for you.” He teased bouncing his groin around as he walked and sang. “If you're blue and you don't know where to go to, why don't you go where fashion sits…” he paused holding it his hand for Thor to finish for him.

  “I'm gonna give you something to sing about,” Thor warned, leaning down and scooping Loki up, tossing him over his shoulder and awarding his butt a sharp slap as he carried him towards the tube station. Grinning broadly as his lover's giddy laughter carried behind him. Yep, things were definitely heading in the right direction for them at last. This relationship could work, Thor just knew it!


	26. Chapter 26

  Loki insisted that they both go grab dinner prior to the party, which Thor agreed was probably a good idea. Especially given Loki’s penchant for drinking. So they grabbed a most delicious pizza, both eating more than they should before heading on.

  “Hey, there's my favorite couple,” Tony greeted them warmly as they entered. “Nice hickey by way. So,How's it going?”

  “Right, well I haven't broken anything,” Loki began easily, leaning into Thor as the larger man wrapped a possessive arm about him. “I haven't stolen anything, and I haven't stabbed anyone, but the night's still young right. So where's the pie?”

  “Kitchen”, Tony said easily, smiling as Loki gave Thor a peck to the cheek before rushing off.

  “Thor I'm impressed,” Tony said clapping him on the arm amiably, though Thor still wasn't overly fond of the other man. “I didn't see his name in any of the tabloids yesterday. “

  “Yes well, it's officially locked down,” Thor pronounced towering over the shorter man as he looked to the closed kitchen door, waiting for his lover to reemerge.

  “Is it?” Tony asked curiously. “Because you just sent him off by himself to get apple pie. “

  “Well, he does love apples,” Thor said, not reading into what Tony was implying. “Though I've no idea where he's going to put it. We literally just ate an entire pizza.”

  “Thor,” Tony explained looking at the large man a bit piteously. “Apple pie moonshine.”

  Thor's eyes went wide as the knowledge sank in and he rushed to the kitchen, opening the door carefully, yet already hearing the cheering from inside. Oh please don't be Loki, please don't be Loki, he thought, repeating the mantra as he entered. Spotting his love with his head back, draining the last bit of liquid from the Mason jar into his mouth as the crowd of onlookers cheered him on. Goddammit, Thor thought to himself pinching his nose as he steadied his temper.

  Finally Thor thought he was marginally calm enough to step forward, pulling Loki away from the counter of jars of moonshine. Loki lowering his jar, holding his chest as he gasped for air.

  “Bloody hell, I think I'm going to die.” He gasped, though his lips were already spread in a toothy grin.

  “You might,” Thor remarked pulling him over to the side so they could talk. “Loki, that's moonshine. I'm not even certain that you're supposed to ingest it.”

  “Of course you are,” Loki assured him. “You've just never had any. You want one?”

  “No Loki,” Thor said holding onto his love tightly so he couldn't go get any more. “I think I'll stick to beer tonight. Somebody has to make sure you make it home in one piece.”

  “Oh relax Thor, I only had one,” Loki stated patting him on the arm. As though that made it all better. “This parties too quiet, let's go dance.”

  Thor shook his head as he followed him back out into the living room, watching with crossed arms as Loki recruited help to move the furniture. The lean man tripping as he pushed the arm of the sofa and landing upon it in a giggling heap.

  “What's gotten into him?” Tony asked watching the lean man trying to recollect himself.

  “Pie,” Thor stated lowly.

  Tony just frowned in confusion. “Well how much did he have?”

  “Just one,” Thor replied.

  “One, as in an entire one? By himself,” Tony blinked, then patted Thor on the arm as he left to mingle. “I do not envy you tonight my friend.”

  Thor smiled knowingly, finally moving to go aid in furniture redistribution and sending Loki off to get the music changed. He began to worry less as Loki grinded into him upon the dance floor, thinking perhaps their robust dinner helped soak up some of the alcohol. This seemed like average drunk Loki, no problem there. Besides, he was enjoying his hands on this gorgeous,writhing body before him. Leaning in to devour his lover's mouth, tasting the spicy Apple concoction still painted to his tongue.

  Loki grinned stupidly up at him and stuck his tongue out a bit. “I can't feel my tongue. I can't bloody feel my throat either.” He suddenly gave an excited gasp and grabbed Thor excitedly. “I want to suck your cock so bad right now!”

  Thor felt his knees go a bit weak at the sheer want dripping in Loki's voice. His groin answering with an immediate tightening in his pants. It seemed to take all the blood from his brain as the next thing he knew, Loki was hauling him determinedly off to a restroom. Pulling him inside and pushing him back against the door as he dropped to his knees, his fingers scrambling desperately to undo Thor's pants. There was no way Thor was going to argue with the greedy lust he saw in his lover's eyes as he brought out Thor's stiffening cock, giving a sigh of want and relief as he gazed upon it before closing his eyes and sucking it in. Hard.

  Thor grit his teeth, his knees shaking and his body doubling over of its own accord as Loki engulfed him fully. Pulling him firmly into his mouth, so deep that Thor felt his lover's throat muscles tighten as he swallowed. His love burying his nose into the fine hairs that blanketed his mound.

  Thor’s hands reactively grasping Loki's hair as his lover sucked and kept sucking. Giving no break or release from his attack.His cheeks hollowed from the inward pressure as his tongue cradled his shaft. Moving up and down along it smoothly as he tugged and swallowed, sucked and swallowed, pulling every bit of strength and breath from the larger man as he groaned and trembled under the onslaught. Even Thor's knees spasmed and threatened to buckle at any moment.

  Finally Loki released him, letting him side from his mouth as he finally breathed, great heavy pants. Thor just noticing his lover had been unable to do so the entire time, likely due to the large cock he had lodged in his throat. Thor's own chest heaving as he leaned his head back against the door, gasping for air himself. His thighs were already burning and his heart hammering so rapidly, he could understand how people had heart attacks during sex.

  “Isn't this amazing,” Loki beamed far too enthusiastically up at him. “I have no gag reflex. It's just gone!”

  That was the only warning Thor got before Loki dove back forward and sucked him in again. His lover's long fingers, grasping Thor's butt firmly, holding him pinned between the door and the magnificent suction currently assaulting his member. Thor had to bite his knuckle to keep from crying out as that sweltering slick heat pulled and pressed around his length. Loki sucking him so firmly that Thor thought he was trying to draw his testicles up through his shaft, and he briefly decided that would be fully possible under these circumstances.

   There was no slow build, just a steady, violent deluge of pleasure, shooting straight up his spine everytime his lover swallowed around him. Making his legs jump with it's electricity and his entire body jerk and quake. He desperately wanted to double over and both hold onto that wonderful creature attacking him, and at the same time pull him off. Finally he exploded, folding over and gripping Loki's head in both arms, pinning his face firmly into his groin as he shot his seed down his throat.Thor never thought he'd ever come so fast and so hard in his life, the hoarse groan tearing from his throat as he felt the muscles tighten around his length to pull every last drop from him.

  Finally he released his love and collapsed bonelessly to the floor, panting desperately for breath and gazing at the leaner man in glassy eyed euphoria. Loki smiling far too smugly as he looked upon his lover.

  “Wasn't that amazing?” Loki remarked excitedly.

  “Yes,” Thor managed, wondering at what point his legs got filled with jello. He certainly wouldn't be moving again anytime soon. “Yes it was.”

  Thor had no idea how long he stayed like that on the bathroom floor. Fortunately nobody had come to knock on the door, he guessed perhaps Tony's grand flat had more than one bathroom available. However, he knew this peace couldn't last forever and looked to be the calm before the storm.

  Loki was pulling his tee-shirt off and panting heavily. “Bloody hell, it's fuckin' hot in'it?”

  That was all the curse words in one sentence that Thor had heard his love speak. He was definitely well toasted. Still, the sight of those sexy daggers caused Thor to lick his lips appreciatively at seeing them. As were the still purpling bite marks decorating his alabaster skin.

  However, Loki's head suddenly popped up as a steady thump, thump, thump reached their ears. “That's my song,” he announced climbing unsteadily to his feet. “I’ve got to dance.”

  “Got to?” Thor chuckled not budging. It would be awhile before his legs were working enough for walking, let alone dancing. Loki's blow job worked his leg muscles more than any machine at the gym ever had.

  “Yes,” Loki confirmed. “As in right fuckin' now.”

  With that he was slipping through the door and heading off. Thor tryed to catch him, but his legs refused to obey just yet. This could be bad, very bad. Drunk Loki was now loose on floor with no Thor to reel him in. Tony was right, he definitely didn't have this on any sort of lock down what so ever.

  With a sigh he finally hefted himself up and wandered out. As he exited the bathroom he just now noticed that it was off of Tony's master bedroom and quickly decided that he didn't want to think too hard on how Loki even knew it was here. Instead hurrying straight through to return to the living room and blinking his eyes, he shook his head at what he was seeing. Loki was dancing in just his underwear, not that anybody else at the party was sober enough to notice.

  While Thor did enjoy seeing his bite mark handiwork on display, being half naked at Tony's party was a bit excessive. He came up behind his love and took him gently by the hips. Not stalling the leaner man's moving and gyrating in the slightest.

  “Baby,” Thor said leaning down to speak into his lover's ear while holding onto the leaner man and trying to remain calm. “Where are your pants?”

  “I took them off,” Loki said with a flippant wave of his hand. “Too bloody hot.”

  Loki suddenly whirled around and rocked unsteadily, causing Thor to have to grab him to keep him from falling over. Not that the leaner man noticed, giggling happily as he fell forward into Thor's chest.Thor had never seen his love at this excessive level of drunk before. It was quite comical, or it would have been had Thor not been the one having to take care of him.

  “Maybe we should go home,” Thor suggested strongly.

  And for a moment Loki looked like he was going to agree with him. That was until the kegs arrived. Loki's face lighting up in sheer glee as he turned with full intentions of partaking in the brews.

  “Oh no you don't,” Thor said grabbing his love and hefting him over his shoulder lie a sack of potatoes. “You've had more than enough for one night.”

  Thor didn't really want to have to take Loki onto the tube like this and looked scanned desperately around for his pants. Surely they couldn't have gone far.

  “Thor, looks like you could use a driver,” Tony remarked seeming to arrive out of nowhere.

  “Yes, please,” Thor said heaving a sigh of relief. “Have you seen his pants?”

  “Afraid not,” Tony stated and Thor frowned as he caught the smaller man checking out his lover's ass. Tony noticing he was caught ,quickly held up his hands. “Hey, it's a thing of beauty. Can't really fault me, it deserves to be recognized.”

  “Oh Thor, Tony wants to play,” Loki said noticing as well. “What do you say love? Wanna try a threesome?”

  Tony raised an eyebrow at the leaner man. “Yep, he's definitely quite drunk, you should get him home."  
  
  “Yes, I should,” Thor said forgoing the pants and carrying the inebriated man downstairs to the waiting car.

  No sooner were they seated in the car then Loki was in Thor's lap, straddling his legs and grinding wantonly into him. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?” He asked huskily.

  “I'm pretty sure I have an idea,” Thor replied, grabbing the globes of his lover's ass and pulling him tight into his own groin. Earning a loud moan from his lover's lips.

  “Gods Thor, I wish there were two of you so that I could fuck you and suck you at the same time,” he whined petulantly, throwing his head back as he rocked into him. His hardened cock now evident through his underwear and rubbing firmly, yet far too lightly againstThor's own.

  The image his lover's words brought to his mind made Thor groan himself. Gripping his love tightly into him as those luscious hips rolled deliciously, rubbing and pressing his lover's cock along his own through the confining fabric. More, he desperately needed more.

  Thor licked one of his fingers, glancing up to make certain the driver was ignoring them, which he pointedly was, before sliding it past the waistband of his lover's briefs and pushing it into his tight hole. The muscles sucking the digit in easily as he began working his lover open.

  Loki moaned and groaned loudly, Thor tried stifling it with his mouth. Kissing him deeply and tasting the spicy Apple cinnamon flavored moonshine still upon him. However as his lover continued grinding against him, the growing need for his own breaths becoming far greater.

  By the time they'd pulled up to the apartments, Thor had a full three digits in, working his love into a whining, panting mess. He removed his fingers to wrap his arms around him, lifting him up as Loki's slender legs encircled his waist and they exited the car. His lover's hot mouth sucking eagerly on his earlobe and causing his balls to ache fiercely with the sensation.

  There was no way they were going to make it to Loki's apartment, or his for that matter. Thor headed straight for the elevator and punched the floor number. Then quickly hit the stop button as soon as it started moving. It only briefly crossing his mind that they could get stuck in here. He didn't really care, it would be worth it.

  He dropped Loki immediately onto his own feet and turned him by the hips, pushing the top half of his body forward roughly, as he yanked down his underwear. Loki grinned wolfishly, bracing against the back wall of the elevator as peered hungrily into the mirrored wall at Thor now positioned behind him, spreading his feet a bit wider as he prepared for what was to come. Thor quickly dropping his own pants and extracting his length, pulled his lover's hips to meet him as he plunged straight in, pausing only to peel off his shirt as the end was going to get in the way.

  Thor set a grueling pace, not letting his love adjust or relax as Dark Thor emerged. His hands gripping those slender hips thought enough to leave hand print bruises as he slammed into the hot flesh before him over and over.

  “Fuck Thor, yes,” Loki cheered him on hoarsely between pants. “Yes! Yes! Oh.. Fuck… Me..”

  Thor obliged happily, moving one hand to his lover's shoulder to brace his body better for a much more solid thrust. Thor knew this could take awhile since he'd already cum once already tonight, but also wanted to wear his lover out. To exhaust him completely. Their flesh slapped audibly in the small confines of the elevator, overpowering even the sounds of their throaty pants and moans. Thor loved that sound, wanted to hear more of it. Wanted to hear his lover add his voice to it.

  He snaked his hand up, fisting it into Loki's hair and pulling his head back, using his gorgeous sable locks like reigns. Thor spared a glance into the mirror, seeing his love with that elegant neck exposed, mouth open in wanting pleasure. He smirked as he released his hip and slapped his hand down hard on one gorgeous cheek. The slap bringing a throaty cry of lust from his love.

  He repeated the action, pulling back on the hair as he did, delighting in the pinking of that delicious flesh, the broken yell of want as he grabbed and pinched the muscle under one great hand. Only moving it to smack the opposite cheek audibly.

  This was quickly getting heady and Loki was enjoying every bit of it. My gods had Thor ever had such a fun partner to play with? He highly doubted it. Though felt slightly guilty for partaking while his lover was so inebriated. Though, Loki had started it.

  Finally he took his love by the hips again, firing off several rapid thrusts until he was coming again, leaning forward and grinding into that wonderful heat, watching Loki's lust filled face in the mirror as he pushed himself fully into him.

  Thor then reached around, finally taking Loki's length in his hand. It was so tight and hot, he didn't even have to stroke it. Just squeezed it firmly and his love was suddenly spasming under him, crying out Thor's name as he spilled his seed into his lover's hand.

  Thor sacrificed his shirt to clean them up, finally getting the elevator moving again after redressing and a brief prayer that it wouldn't be broken. Then helping his love pull his drawers back up and holding him close. When the doors opened, he scooped up the now quiet and much more pliant man into his arms and carried him to his apartment. Only noticing as he closed the door behind him, just how still and quiet his lover had become. Drunk Loki was never either and he set him down onto the bed and pulled him back by the shoulders, watching his head roll limply, eyes never opening, just soft slow puffs if apple spiced breath coming from his slightly parted lips.

  Thor chuckled to himself and carefully moved his lover's sleeping form to one side so he could slip in next to him. Stripping down and pulling the light blanket up as he pulled his lover back against him. He may not have it completely on lockdown, but this was close. He'd say the night was handled most successfully. Though he'd be far more vigilant at the mention of any pies in the future.


	27. Chapter 27

  Loki was definitely not a morning person. Which was fine, as it gave Thor all the more time to just lay in bed, gazing upon his lover and quietly reflecting how wonderful this all felt. The last two weeks had seemed to fly by, between school during the week, afternoons spent studying with Loki, as many nights as possible spent doing far better things than studying. Then there were parties, all at Tony's. The man loved to party. Though at least that cut down on Loki's visits to the local clubs. Only hitting one that Thor could remember. He couldn't fault his love for dancing, though the drinking and occasional blunt could do with less of.

  Definitely a conversation for another day. Right now he wanted stay in this moment for as long as possible. His hands soaking in the warmth of Loki's body as he traced over his skin. Memorizing each dip and rise of muscle, and each raised line of his tattoos.

  “You planning on following that one all the way down,” Loki's voice croaked, alerting him that his lover had awakened.

  Thor just smirked and ran his fingers further along the dagger tattoo. “These have got to be the sexiest tattoos I've ever seen. Or perhaps it's just because they're on you.”

  “Mmm I'd like to think it's the latter myself as well,” Loki replied a bit hoarsely, smiling as he rolled over onto his back.

  Thor caught the loss of voice and looked down at him in some concern. “How you feeling, baby?”

  “Sore,” Loki replied shortly.

   Thor's guilt hit him like a brick. He should have never had such rough sex with his love while he was inebriated. He knew better, this was all just being careless with dark Thor.

  “I'm so sorry baby,” Thor apologized as he shifted to get up. “I'll go make you some hot tea with honey.”

  A cool hand suddenly gripped his wrist, holding him tight, then pulling him back into the leaner man. He turned to see those green eyes looking at him with fierce intensity.

  “Thor don't,” Loki began, swallowing to clear his throat a bit. “Don't you dare apologize. I love this. I love waking up with my throat bloody raw from your cock being shoved down it. I love feeling like I've been fucked by an entire football team, but knowing it was just you. I love all the bite marks, and bruises, and hand prints that you leave upon my skin. I live for this Thor. Waking up sore makes you feel like you're alive, and it reminds me of _you_ even when you're not here.”

  Thor sighed and gazed tenderly upon his love. How in the world had he ever been so lucky as to find someone like Loki?

  “But you were drunk,” Thor countered weakly. “I should not have..”

  “Yes you should have,” Loki cut in quickly. “I'm glad that you did. I know exactly what I'm like when I'm drunk, and I'm bloody glad that it's you I propositioned. “

  “Well, you did suggest a threesome with Tony,” Thor reminded with a chuckle.

  “Then I must have been _really_ , terribly drunk.” Loki chuckled and pulled Thor closer. “Now come here and let's get back to discussing my sexy tattoos.”

  Thor smiled as he rolled into his lover, kissing him deeply as his hand brushed down the length of the dagger blade, and slid smoothly over Loki’s already hardening cock. Finding his own already stiff in answer. Thor knew his love wasn't up for penetrative sex that morning, though his massive hand wrapping around their arousals as they thrust eagerly against each other, would be more than enough. Loki climaxing first with a soft groan of air, Thor following shortly after, gritting his teeth still too keep his lover's name from tumbling heedlessly from his lips.

  He was thankful he’d kept a steady supply of that Apple pie ice cream in his freezer, as it proved just the thing to soothe his love’s soar throat. It also proved a bit of fun as Loki delighted in using Thor’s chest for his own personal ice cream dish. Scooping small bits out onto his pec, then delighting in taking his time licking, and sucking it off.

   They were a couple, boyfriends if you will. Yet Thor still had not had the courage to make his deeper feelings for the leaner man known. Those words which once spoken, could never be taken back. He was yet quite uncertain how Loki would receive it. Would he return it? Or run from it? Was this all supposed to be just a bit of fun in the end?

  Thor pushed all those thoughts and more to the back of his mind as they went and took a shower together. Loki complaining that Thor blocked all the hot water, so he swapped places with him and just held him languidly as the hot water coursed down over him. Breakfast was quick and easy, just frozen waffles popped into the toaster and hot tea as he promised. With honey and maybe just a nip if whiskey.

  “For the soreness,” Thor allowed as he noticed Loki's appraising eyebrow raise as he sipped it.

  “I like how you think,” Loki said, taking another sip and humming happily at it. Sitting together on the couch afterwards, sipping their steaming brew, it was quickly shaping up to be a perfect morning. Loki reclining back against Thor's chest. He decided he could happily sit here like this all day.

  “So it's all starting to come back to me. I vaguely recall an elevator?” Loki mused curiously.

  “Yep,” Thor confirmed a bit smugly. “That would have been our elevator. It was either there or the stairs. I figured the elevator would be more private.”

  “Really,” Loki chuckled. “Oh I'll bet that mirrored wall was simply divine. “

  “It was, and one more for my fuck it bucket.”

  “Well, since it was this elevator, then I'll add that one too mine as well.” The lean man smirked.

  “Only this one?” Thor asked, though felt a bit of prowess at taking his lover somewhere that he'd yet to have had sex before.

  “Well, I'm not counting every elevator everywhere,” Loki replied with a shrug. “But I have been in a few. Ours has that extra little danger element to it though. I applaud your bravery.”

  “It was worth it.”

  “Oh I am certain that it was.” Loki agreed.

  They actually would have stayed like that all day, except they still had school work to catch up on and Thor insisted on getting it over and done with before going out and enjoying the day. Though, as they worked on assignments, Thor providing Loki the notes from the ill fated lit class, clouds settled firmly in and by lunch time a steady rain began to fall. That lasted well into Monday.

  “Got to love this fine English weather,” Loki remarked dryly as they left their class, pausing by the glass doors to debate their fate in running for their next class, or just walking and accepting that they were getting soaked.

  “Oh, Sif texted,” Thor announced, rubbing his hand up and down the small of his lover's back. He was headed to the gym next, but the leaner man beside him, was in no hurry to move. Though he doubted it was just the rain delaying their steps. After being together all weekend, it felt odd to be going separate ways, even for just a short while. Gods how was he ever going to survive the holidays, heading back home without Loki by his side? “She asked if I was coming up for air anytime soon,” Thor chuckled though did feel quite guilty about spending all his time with Loki. “ She wants to catch a movie tomorrow evening. You want to join us?”

  “And infringe on your date,” Loki teased grinning wolfishly. “I'd never.”

  “Yes you would,” Thor corrected him with a slight frown. “Though it's not a date.”

  “That's alright Thor,” Loki said as he pushed open the door to get this over with. “I've actually got other commitments tomorrow. Another time then?”

  Thor just looked at his love a bit puzzled as the leaner man dashed off. Wondering what these commitments might be. He was supposed to have dinner with Sif tonight, but maybe he'd pop up to Loki's afterwards to inquire a bit further.  
  
*********  
  
  Dinner actually turned out to be a late night event as his mom called him just as he was getting back to own apartment. He assured her that school was going well and that he wasn't starving due to lack of any food. The whole conversation was going pretty normal until she asked him if he'd met anyone over there. Well, Thor could never lie to his mom. So he spent the next hour, laying on his bed, with a stupid grin plastered to his face, and told her all about Loki. Well, the pg version anyway. Though he knew his mother would likely read between the lines and know they were doing more than just sleeping when they spent the night at each other's apartments.

   He even sent her the picture he'd taken of his lover, back when they had visited Corfe castle. His mother remarking that he was a very handsome young man and that Thor had gotten his impeccable taste from her. He finally bid her goodbye another hour later and went out to apologize to Sif for being so long. Fortunately she sympathized with the time zone difference and the worrying mother factor. In the end they ended up heating up a pizza and sitting around the couch watching crazy late night tv.

   Thor never did make it up to Loki's that night. Or the next day as shopping for groceries, soon turned into shopping for fun

   “So how'd your mom take it,” Sif asked as they browsed a little second hand store, killing time before their movie. “The news about you having a boyfriend and all.”

   “Really well actually,” Thor admitted, smiling a little as he spotted a crazy hat that if Loki were here, the leaner man would surely put on and act a bit foolish in. The thought suddenly had him missing his lover fiercely and he tried to focus on the conversation to distract himself. “I sent her that picture I took of him, when he was sitting outside the castle. She says I get my good taste from her.”

   Sif laughed and shook her head. “Does she know that you're sleeping with him though?”

   “That's not really a mom conversation” Thor stated moving on to dig through little antique bits and bobbles.

   “Okay, but did you tell her you were in love?”

   “No, not so much in those words, but she knew,” Thor sighed a bit. “Asked if I was still coming home for the holidays and that she'd be sad, but would understand if I didn't want to leave."

  “Wow, that's a guilt trip waiting to happen,” Sif remarked. “You've got to go home.”

   “I know I do,” Thor said looking through the bobbles though not really seeing them. “It's just hard. The thought of being away for so long.”

   “How does Loki feel about it?”

   “We haven't really broached the subject yet to be honest.” Thor admitted

   “Well, Loki's a big boy, I'm sure he'll be fine,” she remarked sarcastically. “The bigger question is, will you be?”

   Thor turned and leveled a dry glare at her.

   “I'm just saying,” she said holding her hands up in defense. “You two are quite joined at the hip lately. “

   “I know,” he remarked feeling guilty again. “I'm sorry about that. I'll try to do better, it's just…. It's been so long since I've had someone in my life and I've never had someone quite like Loki. “

   “It's okay, I get it Thor,” she assured him gently. “So how are you doing at keeping Dark Thor at bay?”

   Thor had discussed his more possessive side with Sif on many occasions. Both knowing that's what had caused the end to most of his relationships. They'd given it a name in the hopes of helping Thor to control it.

   Thor just smirked and raised his eyes to meet hers. “Actually, I haven't had to. Loki enjoys Dark Thor quite a lot actually.”

   “Whoa, the little freak,” Sif cheered him. “I should have known when I saw those bite marks on his neck.”

   “Well, let's just say, the ones I gave him the other day, he won't be able to show off.”

   “Go, Dark Thor,” she said giving Thor a high five across the table of junk. “I'm happy for you man, it looks like you've finally found your Jane.”

   “My Jane?? Oh no, Loki is a hundred times better than your Jane.” He argued.

   “So you say,” Sif retorted. “However, my Jane at least knows that I love her.”

   Touche. Thor was about to retort when his fingers picked up a small brass object amid the junk. Turning it over and over in his hands as the grin spread on his face. “Oh this is perfect! Loki is gonna love it!”

   He held it up and Sif just frowned in confusion. “If you say so man.”

   He quickly went to check out and began explaining the story Loki had shared with him about the Pon Des Art bridge in Paris. Before they knew it, it was about time for the movie, Thor tucking his present for Loki carefully into his pocket and already grinning in excitement and anticipation at giving it to him. 


	28. Chapter 28

  Thor slept fitfully that night, or rather hardly slept at all. His bed feeling far too large and his arms too empty. This wouldn't bode well for class the next day.

  Finally deciding that surely his lover wouldn't mind the surprise of waking up to Thor in his bed, he quickly gathered a change of clothes and crept out, heading straight upstairs to Loki's.

  He was doing everything possible to be quiet, not wanting to wake his lover. Though as he opened the door he noted the living room light was on. Coming in further, he spotted his love bent over his drawing desk, wearing those cutely, ridiculous headphones, and scribbling away obliviously.

  He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his lover, though was quite concerned as to why he was awake. Finally he came up behind him and gently rubbed his bare arms.

  Loki sat up straight and lifted his head, gazing up at Thor with a weary smile.  
Thor carefully removed the headphones and set them beside a cooling cup of tea on Loki's desk, before spinning his chair around to face him.

  “Loki, what are you still doing up?” Thor asked raking his fingers gently through those midnight locks.

  “Couldn't sleep,” Loki admitted easily. “ this is nothing new Thor, I'm usually quite the insomniac. “

  “Really?” Thor asked quite surprised by the news. “You always seem to sleep fine when I'm here.”

  “I know,” Loki scowled a bit. “You're turning me into a bloody codependent or something.”

  “Well, that's not so terrible, is it?” Thor said pulling his lover to his feet to lead him off to the bedroom.

  “You tell me?” Loki said flatly as he allowed Thor to guide him into the bed easily. “You're also not asleep right now.”

  Thor just chuckled as he settled in, pulling his lover against him and shutting off the light. His arms feeling just the right amount of full as he held the leaner man. Soon hearing his slow steady breaths and smiling as he followed him into sleep.

********************

  Lit class was going far better this week, though both men were still decidedly tired through the entirety of it.Tony joining them after and Loki stealing the smaller man's coffee easily, earning a frown from Thor.

  “Relax big guy, it's just coffee,” Tony assured him easily. “So, Lo, I need you at the club tomorrow.”

  “Can't,” Loki supplied between sips. “Busy week."

  Thor watched recognition bloom in Tony's face as though he knew what Loki was talking about.

  “Oh that's right, “ he said looking around as though he'd spot his next bartender just wandering around.

  “I can do Friday though,” Loki offered. “That is, if Thor didn't want to make plans.”

  “No, Sif has actually already asked that we go to the movies again Friday,” Thor said a bit disappointed. Also a bit worried about leaving Loki to his own devices, though Loki didn't usually drink as much when he was tending bar.

  “Wow, two movies in one week, I'm impressed,” Loki smirked.

  “Don't be, you were right,” Thor admitted. “There's nothing on TV here.”

  Loki confirmed the time and place with Tony, Thor listening closely, already making plans to head there once his friend night with Sif was complete.

  “Gym?” Loki asked him as they headed across the campus.

  “I don't know, depends,” Thor said, knowing he should go work out, just not sure he wanted to.

  “On?”

  “On what you're planning on doing,” Thor stated giving his lover a gentle kiss to the temple.

  “Well, I got to attend this bloody lecture,” Loki said with a shrug. “You joining me for dinner?”

  “Yeah, I'll definitely do that,” Thor assured him with another kiss, catching his lips this time and making it a double. “See you tonight”

  Loki just nodded and headed off. Thor watching him go before dragging himself to the gym.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters this week. So if you saw the update and found yourself here, go back one chapter so you don't miss anything.

  Thor awoke next morning to the sound of somebody moving about in the apartment. At first he figured it was just Sif, his sleep addled brain making up the excuse so that he could go back to sleep, pulling the lean man closer against him and sighing happily.

  Until his brain also reminded him that this wasn't his bed. He'd stayed at Loki's last night. He instantly sat bolt upright, bringing an annoyed groan as he dislodged his sleeping partner.

  “Cute,” Natasha remarked wryly as she raised an eyebrow, looking Thor up and down as she carried off the laundry hamper from Loki's room.

  “Uh, good morning,” Thor greeted, pulling the sheet up to make certain all his and Loki’s important bits were covered.

  “Shhhh,” she admonished with a sly grin. “You'll wake him.”

  Thor blinked and glanced back to where his love was still snoozing, hugging the pillow in his lover's absence. When he looked up, the maid had already moved on to other parts of the apartment. He sighed loudly and flopped back down on the bed, his heart still hammering loudly at the sudden shock of the surprise visitor.

  “Don't let her get to you,” Loki mumbled, alerting Thor that he was in fact awake. “ She’ll only use it against you in the future.”

  “I wasn't aware that she had a key,” Thor admitted, kissing his loves bare shoulder as he scrambled out of bed to hurriedly closed the bedroom door, scanning about as he went for his clothes.

  “She's my maid, why wouldn't she?” Loki grumbled.

  “But she was in your room, Loki,” Thor argued pulling his shorts up.

  “Oh trust me, she's seen more than my bare ass before,” He finally raised himself up to look at Thor with a frown. “Thor, honestly, if it bothers you that much I'll ask her to come back later.”

  “No,” Thor sighed recollecting himself. He went over and kissed his lover gently on the lips. “It's fine, I was just surprised. I'm going to go take a shower.”

  Loki just waved him off and rolled back over, Thor's heart giving that now familiar flutter as he looked at his lover's soft features. All smoothed and relaxed from sleep.

  He emerged from the shower when Loki came in chasing him out, complaining that he was hogging all the warm water. And though he'd like to have stayed in there with his love, it all just felt so odd knowing that Natasha was in the apartment with them. Possibly even listening to them. Loki had mentioned he thought she was a spy for his mom, and while Thor had just laughed that off, it did stick with him a bit.

  He got dressed and went out to get coffee started, pleasantly surprised to find it already brewed. He was just taking a sip when the maid came into the kitchen.

  “You must be Thor,” Natasha greeted him with a small smile.

  “I am,” Thor greeted curious how the woman knew his name.

  “Loki told me about you,” she filled in as though she could read his mind, busying herself with wiping down countertops. “He draws you a lot.”  
She mentioned almost conspiratorially.

  Thor nearly choked on his coffee, knowing he was blushing fiercely at being caught off guard by the comment. Yep, definitely a spy. “Well, I'm glad I can be an inspiration, I guess.”

  Natasha just raised an eyebrow and Thor was suddenly questioning how Loki had been drawing him. Oh gods, please don't let any of them be full nudes.

  “Nat, I see you've met my boyfriend Thor,” Loki stated coming in and heading for the coffee pot.

  Somehow his love knew exactly what to say to reground his lover and make his heart swell with pride. That's right, his boyfriend.

  “Yes, we were just discussing your art,” she replied and Thor had to smile a bit, sly woman. “You really should do something with it you know.”

  “Now now, you know my mum hates it when I get ideas of throwing my damn life away bybpursuing something that I actually bloody enjoy.” Loki jested watching her over the rim of his cup.

  “Language,” she scolded lightly.

  “Sorry Nat,” Loki apologized, making Thor do a double take. Did that just happen? His bad boy boyfriend watching his mouth around Natasha? “Forgot myself there.”

  “Oh, speaking of forgetting, I have your suit back from the cleaners,” she informed, moving off to clean another room.

  “Oh shhhh...ooot. “ he quickly caught himself and recovered. “Thanks Nat, you're a doll,” he called after her before turning and stepping closer to Thor.

  “So, what else aren't you allowed to do while Natasha's here?” Thor asked devilishly as he set their coffees down and pulled his lover into his arms.

  “Hey Nat,” Loki called, turning his head towards the other room so that his voice would carry. “You mind if I snog my boyfriend on the kitchen counter while you're here?”

  Thor went a bit wide eyed at Loki's boldness, he honestly wondered how he kept getting so surprised by the things that came out of his mouth.

  “I just cleaned those,” Natasha's voice rang in from the next room.

  “The floor then?”

  “That's fine.”

  Loki smirked up at his love and kissed him gently. “No cursing while we snog on the floor love, there's a lady present.”

  Thor just shook his head and retrieved his coffee. “So, you want to go out for breakfast? My treat.”

  “Now how could I say no to that?”

**********

************  
  Natasha was still there when they returned, Thor insisting that they work on their lit assignment. Loki not arguing as he'd found that making sure his weekend was clear of school work had it's perks.

  Thor lay back on the couch between his lover's legs, his head resting on his stomach as Loki played with his hair. His lythe fingers braiding little plates into it as Thor read from the book in front of them. Loki chiming in from time to time, which Thor was glad of. Lit was not his favorite course, but he needed the credits. Also, he couldn't help but notice Natasha's smile as she regarded them together on the couch studying. Well, if she was a spy, at least she'd have something good to report back.

  Thor insisted on taking all his clothes back down to his apartment to be cleaned, refusing to let Natasha trouble herself with them. Which lead to chatting and lunch with Sif. Her telling him about the Lacrosse game that weekend and Thor telling her about his surprise visitor this morning.

  “Wow,I thought you were just pulling my leg when you said he had a maid,” she remarked with a smirk. “Dayum Odinson, your boyfriend must be lo-ho-ho-ded.”

  “Sif don't,” he quickly cut her off. “He doesn't want anyone to know because he doesn't want to be treated differently.”

  “Seriously?” she asked a bit surprised.

  “Yeah, seriously,” Thor affirmed. “Why do you think he works for Tony tending bar?”

  “Because he sucks his cock or something?”

Thor just glared warningly at her, he knew she was just pushing his buttons, trying to get a ride out of him.

  “Okay, my bad.” She said placatingly holding up her hands. “But I don't know. Enlighten me.”

  “It's so he'll have money to spend that doesn't involve using credit cards or ID,” Thor filled her in. “So they won't recognize him. Apparently his family is quite well off.”

  “So why's he with a loser like you then? “

  Sif was up in a flash with Thor hot on her heals. By the time he finally tackled her, they'd upended half the apartment and were both panting heavily from laughing so hard.

  “You think Loki would lend us his maid,” Sif only half joked. “This place is fucking wrecked.”

  “Ah ah, no cursing around Natasha,” Thor chided gently.

  “Oh shit are you serious?!” She said wide eyed with the realization that Loki couldn't curse around his maid. This only brought about a fresh wave of laughter that had them winded and wiping their eyes long after.


	30. Chapter 30

  Thor went back up to Loki's that evening to drop off a fresh bag of clothes for him to change into whenever he stayed the night. Surprised to find his love still there when he entered.

  Loki was standing before the hall mirror, dressed in a smart black suit that hugged all the angles of his body just right. His hair pulled back in that bun that hid all the blue and his nails actually free of paint as he stood fixing his tie.

  Thor awarded him a loud wolf whistle as he approached, earning an eye-roll from the leaner man.

  “I'm sorry, I was looking for my boyfriend?” Thor teased still grinning widely. “Have you seen him?”

  “Depends,” Loki replied flatly. “What's the bloke look like?”

  “Like an angel,” Thor replied a bit wistfully as he took in the sight of his lover all properly dressed up. He honestly couldn't decide which version of him he liked better. Bad boy Loki was hot, no doubt there, but this. This was beyond sexy in a whole new way.

  “Then no, definitely haven't seen him.” Loki returned sharply.

  “Wow, look at you,” Thor praised, coming up behind his lover and looking over his reflection in the mirror. Ignoring his lover's response “Mmmm and you smell delicious too.” He said kissing the exposed skin of his neck.

  “What are you doing here?” Loki asked pointedly ignoring Thor's advances. “I thought you and Sif were having a date night.”

  “We are,”  He replied easily, turning his lover by the shoulders to adjust his tie. “Jane interrupted us, so I thought I'd bring up some fresh clothes.”

  Thor had mentioned Sif's girlfriend Jane a few times, so was secure that Loki would know who he was talking about. Still, his own curiosity at what Loki was all dressed up for was bursting to be voiced.

  Loki glanced down at the rather large gym bag of clothes with a raised eyebrow.

  “Wow luv, if you wanted to move in, you should have just bloody said so,” Loki remarked teasingly.

  And just like that, all thoughts and words left Thor's ability. Loki had completely pulled the rug out from underneath him with just that one word.

  Thor felt the exact moment the shell protecting his heart shattered with just the utterance of that single word. The muscle now beating so fiercely he felt it impacting his sternum as he gaped at the leaner man. He’d said it, Loki had said it! Not him, but ever elusive Loki. Certainly that was no slip of tongue.

  “What? What’s wrong, why are you looking at me all funny?" Loki asked eying Thor closely. He knew he was grinning like an idiot and couldn’t help it. “Bloody hell, if you’re about to be on about my accent again, I swear..”

  “It’s not that,” Thor said closing the space between them and silencing his love with a tender kiss.

  Loki looked at him even stranger for it. “Look luv, you're acting bloody weird and I'm going to be late.”

  Thor felt his heart leap. There it was again, definitely no slip of the tongue. “Yes, go on, I'll text you later?”

  “You'd better,” Loki warned as he headed out the door.

  “Have a good night,” Thor called after him before quickly adding. “I love you.”

  Loki paused and met his gaze questioningly before breaking out that wonderful smile of his. Shaking his head at Thor's antics as he turned and left.

  Thor was so happy he nearly floated to the bedroom, falling backwards onto the bed and staring in bliss at the ceiling. They'd said it. It was definitely official now. He couldn't wait to tell Sif.

  Suddenly his phone chirped and he lifted it up, seeing he had a text from Loki.  
“Love you too.”

  Thor was so glad he was alone right then, because he literally yelled in joy. Punching the air in triumph as he kicked his feet. There was no way in hell he'd ever delete that text, and just to be certain it wouldn't accidently disappear, he took a screenshot of it too.

  He hurriedly put his bag to the side and went to go back downstairs to share the news with Sif. It only occurring to him long after, as he lay sleepless in his bed that night, that he'd never asked Loki where he was going.


	31. Chapter 31

  Thor was still floating on cloud nine the next day as he went to class. Love. They were honestly and truly in love and they'd said it. He had truly expected to finally say it and not get a response. Had steeled himself mentally for just that. He would've been okay as long as Loki received it well, but no, Loki said it first. My goodness had he ever felt this good before? Thor doubted it. He'd had crushes, lusts even, but never anything like this.

  It all came crashing down as he was headed to his lecture and Sif texted him. “Loki wasn't in class today? Is he feeling okay?”

  Thor had to read the text twice for it to sink in. He didn't really know. He hadn't seen his lover since last night before the party and the last text he'd sent him was around 11:30 when he said he was going to bed.

  He quickly paused to send out a text to check on him. “Hey love, Sif said you missed class. Are you feeling okay?”

  He waited a few minutes, mentally trying to figure out how long it would take for the text to go from his phone to Loki's. Then he waited some more. Finally the lecture was starting and he had to go inside, frowning in frustration at his phone.

  During the lecture he sent two more texts. Each growing ever more impatient and concerned at the lack of response. By the time his afternoon classes had finished, Thor had sent 6 texts and called 3 times. Each time the phone went directly to Loki’s voicemail.

  Now Thor was more suspicious than ever of this fancy dress commitment that Loki had attended. Just what was it all about? And more importantly, who was there? He didn't want to be suspicious of his lover and cursed his pessimistic mind for going there immediately, however Loki’s past did come to mind. Especially that one night in the club where Loki had been with two men and would have presumably gone home with both that night had Tony not stepped in.

  Tony. Could it be? No, Tony was busy with his club last night. The same club Loki was supposed to be working tonight, and he had deferred to Thor time and again concerning the leaner man. So if it wasn't Tony, than who? Or what? What if something had happened to his love? Some terrible accident. He needed to stop being suspicious of him and start worrying about his well-being.

  Thor went charging into Loki’s apartment, part of him already convinced that he wouldn't be there. Which made his heart soar with relief when he actually was. There was his love, sleeping on his couch, still half dressed in his suit pants as though he'd been too tired to bother taking them off. Too tired, or too wasted. With Loki, Thor couldn't help but think it was likely the latter.

  Thor sighed and went over to the couch, sitting down beside the leaner man, gently brushing his hair back from his face. He felt warm, but definitely not feverish.

  “Loki,” he said a bit loudly. “C'mon Loki wake up.”

  Loki opened his eyes with a start, blinking and looking around in confusion. “Wha… Thor?” He murmured groggily. “What time is it?”

  “It's four,” Thor supplied easily, sitting there watching his love's adorable sleepy face, it was so hard to still be angry.

  “Am or pm?” Loki asked looking up at him, his lids already threatening to drift close again.

  “Pm Loki,” Thor supplied a bit shortly as his earlier anxiety came out. “Loki, where have you been? You missed your classes, I've been calling and texting you all day! “

  “Oh, have you,” Loki asked blinking and looking around a bit curiously. “I'm sorry luv, I've honestly no idea where my phone even is.”

  He watched in frustration as Loki sighed and reshut his eyes, looking to get ready to settle back into sleep. “Loki, I was really worried about you. Just what kind of commitment did you have last night, and with whom?”

  “Thor, I know you've got a lot of questions,” Loki said his voice soft with weariness. “But I am bloody exhausted. Please luv, just give me two more hours of sleep. I promise I'll answer all your questions after. Just *yawn* two more hours, please.”

  Thor huffed and glared at his lover thoughtfully. He wanted answers and wanted them now for all the stress he'd just been through. However, maybe it was best to cool down a bit first. Loki promised him answers, something that was rare with the evasive man, so Thor needed to be in the right mind to hear them. And his lover did look very tired.

  “Alright love,” he conceded finally, leaning forward and kissing the already dozing man on the forehead. “Two hours.”

  Thor got up with a sigh and headed to the kitchen to fix himself a snack and mainly to busy himself into distraction for the next two hours. As he turned to peer inside the fridge, he couldn't help but laugh. There on the shelf, just inside, was Loki's tie. He pulled it out and held the frigid, silky garment, smiling and shaking his head as he set it over the back of the couch. Honestly, how did his love manage on his own some days?

  Heading back to the kitchen, he then spotted the pitcher of water in the counter and put two and two together. Loki had gone to the fridge for some water and put his tie inside instead of putting the water back. The comedy of the whole scene wasn't lost on Thor and his over stressed mind found relief in the humor. He laughed for a good 10 minutes over it as he fixed himself a sandwich and opened his school books. This was just so Loki and he couldn't possibly adore him more. Whatever had kept him out so late, surely couldn't be anything as horrible as his mind had conjured up.

*************

  “Loki,” Thor said gently as he ran his thumb across his lover's cheek. “It's six o'clock love, time to get up.”

  Loki blinked wearily, smiling as his eyes focused on Thor’s face before finally sitting up with a groan and a sigh, rubbing his face with his hands as he regarded the floor thoughtfully.

  “I need a shower. “ He complained, leaning over and kissing Thor on the cheek before getting to his feet and shuffling off.

  That was fine, Loki would be more awake after a good hot shower, and just to be certain, Thor also started a pot of coffee for him. Pulling out a mug and watching the water thoughtfully as it heated. It was going to be okay, Loki was going to explain everything and it was going to be okay.

  He was just stirring in the cream and sugar when his lover emerged, wearing nothing but jeans that sat perfectly low upon his hips.

  “Mmmm thank you luv, you're the best,” Loki purred taking the cup of coffee and kissing Thor on the lips. He then turned and his face brightened. “Hey, there's my tie.”

  “Yeah, you left it in the fridge,” Thor announced, leaning back against the counter and watching the confusion on his lover's face.

  “The refrigerator,” Loki repeated, “any sign of my phone in there?” Thor frowned and shook his head. Loki just shrugging as though it were no big deal. “I'm so sorry luv. Gods I was out of it last night. I've never had so much bloody wine in my life.”

  Thor frowned, he figured Loki had been wasted, all the evidence had pointed to it. Still, this wasn't all the story. “Why don't you start from the beginning. “ Thor said gently guiding the leaner man over to the table where he sat down and pulled his love gently into lap. Whatever Loki was about to tell him, perhaps this closeness would help if Thor's temper flared. “Where'd you go last night?”

  “Oh, another ridiculous family dinner,” Loki began retrieving his coffee and giving it a hearty sip. He looked at Thor and saw he expected more. “Don't you have movie plans with Sif tonight?”

  “It's not until later,” Thor filled in, easily dodging the evasion. “So tell me about this dinner?”

  “Oh well, this important so-and-so was here visiting from another country,” Loki continued, settling easily into the story as though all of this made perfect sense. “Czakistan or something, I don't know. Anyway, he's here so of course my parents require for me to attend. Still no idea why, but best to choose your battles these days, right? Right, so, this bloke brings all this wine from his country for us to try, apparently it's like their big export or whatever. And he's insisting we try all of it. Now mind you, he's brought about a hundred of these bloody bottles of wine.”

  “You tried all one hundred,” Thor asked a bit surprised at the implications.

  “Are you mad?” Loki scowled. “ That would've likely done me in. Though I lost count after the 10th bottle was opened. Or maybe it was the twentieth. I swear I'm going to give up drinking…”

  “Good.” Thor agreed quickly.

  “.. Wine,” Loki finished with a frown. “I'm going to up drinking wine. Not all together, that would be just awful.”

  Thor just chuckled and shook his head.

  “Honestly luv, am I really that bad?” Loki pouted and gods how Thor melted upon facing that.

  “So what time did you make it home?” Thor asked avoiding answering right now because he didn't want to have to lie.

  “Well, I finally escaped using the old, I have class in the morning excuse around two I think,” Loki went on frowning as he struggled to remember.

  “I'm sorry love,” Thor admitted, kissing his temple as he scratched his back gently. Earning a pleased hum from his lover's lips as he arched into Thor's nails.

  “Whatever for?” Loki asked with a soft smile. “I was the one apparently unable to keep track of a simple electronic device.”

  “For getting angry with you,” Thor explained a bit sheepishly. “I was just worried.”

  “Worried about me, or worried I was with someone?”

  “Both actually,” Thor sighed in guilt.

  “Well, while it's good to be worried about, Gods know me parents weren't, but Thor, I'm with you. I love you. I thought we'd established that bit already...I'm fairly certain I've still got sharpie on me arse to prove it.” He added with that wolfish grin.

  “I know, I know, I just… You were going out all dressed up and I didn't know where or with who.”

  “Well, now I wish it really had been somewhere exciting,” Loki chuckled teasingly. “Look Thor, I explained that my parents are sort of important people. Thus, as their son, I have certain duties that I have to attend to, like it or not. And trust me, I do not. However, how about having a little faith in me? “

  “You're right,” Thor said holding his lover's gaze apologetically. “I'm sorry. I'll do my best not to doubt you in the future. Though, perhaps you should cut down on the drinking a bit.”

  “You know, I keep telling myself the same thing,” Loki conceded getting up. “I just don't bloody listen.” He teased, sticking his tongue out as he went back to his bedroom.

  Thor just chuckled, shaking his head at his love’s antics. Loki returning a bit later sporting a tee-shirt with the words “ew people” written across the chest and his bottle of nail polish. Sitting contentedly back down next to Thor and propping his legs up in his lap as he set about painting his nails.

  “You want some help with that,” Thor offered as he watched his lover work.

  “Have you painted nails before?” Loki asked curiously.

  “Well, not really. No. But it can't be that hard.”

  Loki gave a snort and when Thor looked up he was wearing far too sly a grin. “I don't know love, it's been pretty hard before.”

  “Get your mind out of the gutter,” Thor admonished, chuckling himself as he took the bottle and one of Loki's hands.

  “Only with you luv,” Loki assured him, retrieving his coffee and sitting back to enjoy a bit of pampering.

  Thor actually found painting Loki's nails enjoyable. It was quiet, Loki couldn't fidget or move around too much during the application, so they made idle chit chat. Discussing what movie Thor was going to see, how his classes went this morning, just normal boring stuff. However sometimes boring was okay.

  Loki was still blowing on his nails when there was a knock at the door. He and Thor were chatting over school things, the conversation continuing as the leaner man popped up to go see who it was. Not even turning to face the visitor when he first opened the door. Which left him completely open.

  Thor was shocked as the suited man outside the door charged his love. His shoulder connecting with Loki's gut as the larger, dark haired man literally tackled his love to the floor. Loki looking just as surprised until he looked up at the face of the young man now sitting smugly on top of his gut and pinning him to the floor.

  “You're as slow as ever Loki,” the man jeered from his perch as he made half attempts to lightly slap Loki's face.

  “Byleistr, you ass,” Loki wheezed trying to fend the man off.

  Thor however, was on his feet by the time the other man sat up, rushing over and grabbing the intruder by the shoulder. In one Swift move he yanked him off of his love and slung him back against the door, spinning immediately and pinning him by fisting his shirt front into chest and pressing the solid wood door. His face a seething mask of rage and his fist clenched, already drawing back in preparation to strike this ruffian who dared attack his love.

  “Thor WAIT!!,” Loki cried, somehow managing to roll up enough to grab Thor’s arm. “Don't hit him.” He panted, hanging heavily on Thor's arm as he was still catching his breath from being tackled.

  “Thor?” The man now sitting up against the door smirked. His thick British accent only making the words sound even more smug. “As in 14 missed texts and 5 missed calls, Thor?”

  Loki groaned as the weight of it all set in. The smartly dressed man reaching into his pocket and producing Loki’s phone.

  “Oh, I'm sorry,” the man corrected, looking at the phone. “15 missed texts.”

  Thor growled low and his muscles tightened reactively. Just who was this cocky usurper and what was he doing with Loki's phone? Did Loki just lie to him about the whole family event with the wine and foreign friend?

  “Nevermind, you can hit him,” Loki said as he flopped back onto his back.

  “Nice Lo, get your shit together,” the man said as he tossed the phone, it landing right on Loki's gut and pulling a sharp groan from his lips as it landed. “Oh, mother says for you to call her by the way.”

  “Mother?” Thor asked as he glanced down at his love.

  “Byleistr, this is my boyfriend Thor,” Loki said making introductions with his hand. “Thor, my brother Byleistr.”

  Thor felt stunned, Loki had never mentioned having any brothers or sisters. Though now thinking on it, he hardly discussed family at all, and Thor hadn't thought to ask.

  “Byleistr,” Thor said trying to regain some moral ground as he finally released the man's shirt, looking only a bit embarrased over his reaction.

  Byleistr smiled cockily and straightened his suit. “Boyfriend huh, and here I thought Loki had finally hired a bodyguard.”

  “The only person I need protection from is you,” Loki snapped back shortly.

  The glaring opposites in appearance didn't escape Thor's notice. This man was more solidly built, obviously into sports if the text book tackle was anything to go by, short neatly cropped hair, smart tailored suit, ever pretentious half grin. Everything about Loki's brother screamed that he was well off and somebody important. Thor hated him immediately.

  Thor leaned down to help his love up, running his hand down Loki's sternum to check for injury and not missing the wince or how his love moved his hand away. There would be bruises there for sure. Yet another mark against this Byleistr fellow.

  “Bloody hell, I'm going to be late to the club,” Loki announced as he glanced at his phone, moving away from Thor's touch to go grab his keys. Thor standing like a guard between his love and this supposed relative.

  “You'll come see me after?” Loki asked, pressing a kiss to Thor's cheek as he came back over.  
Thor not missing how the move made his brother uncomfortable.

  “Of course, love,” Thor replied, hooking his hand around Loki's waist and pulling him close. Giving him a much more proper kiss if for no other reason, than to further irk this Byleistr fellow.

  Loki smirked, catching his own grin before twisting out of his grasp and heading to the door. “Come By,” he said waiting for his brother to join him. “You can have your driver drop me off, since you're intent on making me late.”

  Thor nodded as the men left, but was immediately stepping to the door, placing his ear against it to overhear their conversation as they walked down the hall.

  “Jeezus Loki,” that was Byleistr talking. “ You’re a right mess! Just look at you. Left your bloody phone at Mother’s and now him? Another American?! Didn't you learn your lesson with the last one?”

  “Remind me where I asked for your opinion?” Loki was countering. “Oh yeah, I didn’t. So just sod off!”

  They soon moved too far off to hear and Thor clenched his fist, suddenly regretting not getting in a punch while he had the chance. No wonder Loki never mentioned his family. What a douche!

  Thor waited until he had calmed enough not to slam doors before going to join Sif. Filling her in on all the events that has transpired since leaving school that day.

  “Wait, so Loki has a brother that he never even mentioned,” Sif repeated trying to wrap her head around it.

  “Well, to be fair, I haven't exactly asked,” Thor admitted sheepishly as they sat munching their popcorn and waiting for the movie previews to start. They were more than a bit early. “Loki's family is kind of a sore subject.”

  Sif seemed far too lost in thought and suddenly gasped in excitement as an idea hit her. “You're dating a spy. “

  “What? Sif that's ridiculous,” Thor frowned, as it really was. Sif had quite the overactive imagination.

  “No it isn't, it totally makes sense,” she countered stubbornly. “Dressing up in a suit and running off to parties that he never tells you about, family that he never mentions, and even foreigners baring wine. The wine was a bribe. Your boyfriend is a total double oh seven.”

  “He's definitely not a spy,” Thor returned shaking his head at the crazy idea. “Are you forgetting all the drunken parties we Do go to together? And how he's terrible at math?”

  “Yeah, a spy would be smarter,” she countered with a teasing smirk as the lights dimmed and the concession commercial started playing. Thor growled, warning her that she was pushing it. “Unless that's his cover.” She whispered, making Thor frown and toss some of his popcorn at her.

 

***********


	32. Chapter 32

  Thor couldn't wait to see his love again. Despite only being separated by a few hours, he still felt as though he hadn't gotten enough time with him today. He desperately craved his lithe touches and wide wolfish grin.

  It seemed like an even better idea once their movie turned out to be a flub. Both of them feeling let down and salty about dropping 20 quid on such a terrible movie. Sif however just wanted to go home and rant to Jane about it, if she was still up. So that left Thor alone to go to the club.

  The doorman let him right in without even a call to Tony. His name had apparently been given in advance, though by Tony or Loki, Thor wasn't sure. Perhaps both.

  He made his way now easily to the back wall and up the stairs. Breathing deeply as he crested the top and the ever loud music was dulled to a low din. And finally, there he was, his love.

  He was chatting with two rather pretty ladies who smiled at each other at his antics. Thor hung back to watch a bit, enjoying getting little secret glimpses of his love when he wasn't around. He wandered though if these ladies had any idea that the handsome man before them was both gay and taken.

  “I'm telling you I can pour a soda and there won't be any fizz,” Loki was going on, pouring said drink in a glass and pointing at the white head of bubbles that had formed. “Straight up, just like this.”

  “No way,” one of the ladies said.

  “Yeah, I call bullshit,” the other returned.

  Americans, both of them. That explained a lot. Likely drawn in by his love’s pleasantly lilting voice.

  “So do I,” Thor's voice thundered, making his presence known as he stepped out of the shadow of the stairwell and towards the bar.

  Loki's face split into a wide grin at the sight of him that warmed Thor's heart and the leaner man immediately came over, grabbing his shirt front, and hauling him roughly half across the bar to kiss him soundly. His tongue just darting into Thor’s mouth to swipe at his,Thor tasting the sweet bite of alcohol on his lips, just before his lower lip was nipped sharply.

  “Hello luv.” Loki purred, still holding Thor by the shirt, their faces a mere inch apart.

  “Hey baby,” Thor returned, grinning now himself at his lover's teasing affections and giving him another chaste kiss “Miss me?”

  “Of course,” Loki returned finally releasing his shirt, nipping the air towards him with a jaunting clack of his teeth before turning to return to the ladies, who had obviously noticed Thor. He had quite the effect on the women. “Pepper, Maria, this is my boyfriend Thor that I told you about.”

  “Hopefully all good things,” Thor remarked as he smiled and waved, taking a seat closer to the ladies now that it seems he'd been preintroduced. Thor felt a bit smug that Loki was telling other people about him. It also raised his confidence in his love a hundred fold, and his trust.

  “Now where would be the fun in that,” Loki asked, smiling far too devilishly.“Right, back to the soda bit,” Loki said looking at the second empty glass and the can of soda beside it as he rubbed his hands together. Then suddenly holding up one finger as though just remembering something.

  From under the bar he brought out two shot glasses and turned to retrieve a bottle of whiskey. Filling the shots smoothly and immediately downing one. That explained the alcohol taste to his lover's lips as Thor doubted this was the first shot he'd done this evening.

  “Just checking the quality,” Loki explained as he refilled the shot.The ladies just exchanged skeptical glances as they waited. “Anyone care to double check?” He offered the second shot around.

  Maria accepted and threw it back impressively. Loki even nodding approval as he fetched more glasses from under the bar. Filling them and placing one before Pepper and one in front of Thor. Giving him a far too sly wink that promised of much more X rated fun later. Thor smirked and threw back his shot, enjoying how the whiskey burned his throat and slid heavily all the way to his gut.

  He even set out another shot by the glass, despite the one he'd drank from still sitting there, refilled and untouched as he topped off the new one.

  “Now watch closely,” Loki instructed, taking the new shot and dumping it into the glass. He then opened the can of soda and poured it straight in on top. Filling it all the way up and just as he promised, no fizz formed on the surface. “See, not a bit of bullshit at all. ” He stated, popping a cherry on a straw and dunking it into the drink before sliding it over before Maria.

  “You cheated,” Pepper argued, but was now grinning herself.

  “I did not,” Loki scoffed, taking her yet untouched shot and pouring it into the first glass of soda, topping it off the rest of the way and adding a similar cherry, before sliding it back. “I did exactly as I said I would. I poured the soda straight into the glass. Not a word of it a lie.”

  He smirked as he took up the remaining shot, twisting it in his fingers as he offered it to Thor. Thor just held up his hands, and shook his head. “Just beer for me love,” he stated. Loki shrugging and tossing back the remaining shot.

  There was no telling how many his love had had already and if Thor wanted to keep up with him tonight, then he needed to pace himself. Also, all the signals he was reading from Loki, promised rough play later. How he'd grabbed his shirt upon waking in, the rough kiss, the playful nip, the openly tossing back of shots, even the sultry glances he kept passing Thor's way. Guess his brother's visit had set his love off a bit this evening. Thor still wanted to pummel the smug bastard, but realized he might be thanking him later.

  He grabbed his love’s wrist as the beer was delivered and leaned in close “Slow down,” he warned lowly, earning him a sharp nip on his nose and a narrowed daring gaze from his lover as he released him. Yep, Loki was definitely wanting to play later.

 

  And play they did. Thor actually ripping up a T-shirt to use as a gag to muffle Loki's obstinately loud cries of pleasure. Though it drove him mad to both hear them and stifle them. The overpowering dominating force seething in pleasure at seeing the one before him bound and gagged. Such a beautiful picture of being at Thor's mercy, the bindings holding his wrists to either post as Thor held him by the waist and slammed into him. The minimal preparation that Loki demanded, guaranteeing that his love would likely not walk straight the next day. But this was the way Loki liked it best, rough, hard and fast.

  Thor felt himself close and checked his love, for the dozenth time. With his words taken from him, Thor had to rely on his facial features to tell him that everything was still okay. Despite Loki never yet stopping him during their rougher sessions, Thor would never be so uncaring as to neglect to check his love.

  Loki's face was sheened in sweat. His hair clinging to his cheeks as his eyes watched Thor through his half lidded gaze. Meeting his and giving him a curt nod that Thor required to continue. Thor sank in deeper, grinding his cock into the fluttery warmth and drinking in the sight of his love arching at being filled. Groaning into the gag as his head rolled back and his wrists pulled against the bindings.

  Thor knew one more thrust like that would finish him off, he had to make it count. Drawing all the way back slowly, he leaned down and took one of his lover's pert nipples between his teeth, biting down sharply as he plunged back in. His lover groaning much louder, arching his back to meet his mouth eagerly. Thor felt the heat explode through him as he held the metal clad nub, moaning as each spasm of his climax racked his body. He reached between them and pulled his lover's weeping cock. Once. Twice. And on the third stroke her felt him stiffen just before the warm fluid coated his hand. His body heaving below him in great pants as Thor released the abused nipple. Kissing his lover's chest softly.

  Thor enjoyed letting his darker side play, it was a form of destressing in a way he could never explain. Which meant the after care was just as great. Holding his lover softly in his arms and showering him with gentle touches and tender kisses. Being sure to treat and wounds that were gained during their exertions.

  Thor carefully checked the corners of Loki's mouth for tears from the gag, pleased to only find it red in a way that he knew would dissipate on its own overnight. Still, he'd put a bit of Vaseline on it for good measure. He was ledl pleased with purpling on his abdomen however, as that would take at least a week to fade, and it hadn't been due to their bed play.

  “I'm not overly fond of your brother,” Thor admitted as he held his love back against his chest and smoothed his thumb lightly over the bruise.

  “Well, that makes two of us,” Loki agreed, laying all boneless and pliant against him. Both of them already near sleep. “Though don't let my mum hear you say that. Byleistr is the good child, you know. Mummy and daddy’s favorite. He can have it.” He sniffed in disdain.

  “Well, perhaps I should be the one to answer your door from now on,” Thor said kissing the back of Loki's neck.

  “Mmmmm my big bad boyfriend,” Loki hummed lazily. “What would I ever do without you here to protect me?”

  Thor just chuckled and nuzzled into his hair. Shifting his love a bit tighter against him as they drifted off to sleep.

****


	33. Chapter 33

  They didn’t go out, but spent half the day wrapped up in each other before finally descending down to Thor’s apartment. Sif had the notes from the classes that Loki had missed and Thor insisted that he not fall behind. He was also thrilled with how easily his friend and his lover was getting along. They shared such a similar wit, that the conversation just flowed.

  Loki was also brilliant at Chemistry, which likely had a lot to do with his habit of tending bar for Tony. However, Thor’s heart soared as he watched his love patiently guiding Sif through the problems. Much as he guided Thor in his Lit class. Talk about a duality of nature. Loki would have made an excellent professor if he wasn’t such a party animal.

  They had ended up just crashing at Thor's that night, the bed being so much closer and all. So it shouldn't have been a surprise when Loki's phone was buzzing away on the nightstand at far too early on a Sunday morning.

  However, Thor had already been awake for awhile. Basking in the familiar comfort of being a human pillow. Smiling as he grabbed the phone and glanced at the caller ID, seeing ‘mom’ plastered on the digital screen. He still didn't know why he decided to do it, however he decided there was no time like the present to make introductions.

  “Loki’s phone,” he announced smoothly as he held the phone to his ear.

  “This isn't Loki I presume?" A woman asked him flatly.

  “No ma'am,” Thor replied proudly. “This is Thor. Loki's boyfriend.” His love popped his head up and looked at Thor as though he'd gone mad.

  “Thor, you say?" the very British woman on the other end replied a bit dryly. “Does Thor have a last name?”

  “Oh, Odinson, ma'am. Thor Odinson.” He corrected smiling and giving his love a wink.

  “Well Thor Odinson,” she continued calmly. “If you're in possession of my son's phone, then I presume he's there with you?”

  “Yes ma'am,” Thor provided cheerily. “He stayed at my apartment.. Uh flat, last night.”

  Loki groaned and shook his head, Thor could see he thought him a dead man.

  “Did he now,” she mused. “Thor, what exactly are your intentions with my son? And don't lie, I raised Loki, remember. I can smell bullshit clear across the pond you know.”

  “No bullshit ma'am,” Thor replied smiling and kissing Loki on the head. “My intentions? Well, I intend to love your son for as long as he'll have me. Hopefully forever.”

  Loki's head shot up and he stared a bit wide eyed at Thor. Obviously surprised by the admission.

  “Is that so?” she returned, then continued a bit haughtily “Thor, let me speak to my son.”

  “Yes ma'am,” Thor said looking at it a bit confused as he handed it over with a shrug. Perhaps he'd said something wrong?

  Loki took the phone and sat up, crossing his legs and leaning his elbow on his thigh as he listened into the earpiece. “Good morning mum. Did the wine finally wear off?”

  Thor frowned, cheeky. Not the way he'd begin a conversation. He was suddenly a bit disappointed to only be getting half of the conversation now.

  “No mum, I didn't make it to class Friday,” Loki admitted rolling his eyes. “Seeing as how I was still drunk at 6 am, I was certain the faculty would frown upon attending class in that shape. No mum, the rest of my assignments are done already.” Loki suddenly started as though surprised by something his mom said. “I, uh, okay. Thank you mum. Yes mum I do love him very much.”  
Thor couldn't help but grin as Loki looked over at him and smiled back. “Yes mum, okay, yes I'll call you later.Okay mum, love you. Bye now.”

  He hung up the phone and flopped back onto the bed with an exhausted sigh.

  “Well?” Thor asked, eager to hear the rest of the conversation.

  “Well,” Loki said rolling over onto his elbows to regard Thor with his grin. “She said she's proud to see my grades improving and that I'm staying out of trouble. Stated you must be a good influence on me. However..”

  “However?” Thor echoed, knowing there had to be a but in there somewhere.

  “She wants to talk to me later,” Loki said with a frown. “ When I'm alone.”

  “Loki, it'll be okay,” Thor remarked easily It would have felt really good to have Loki's mom's seal of approval, not that it would have affected his feelings for his lover one bit. Though it just would've made it easier. No matter what she said, Thor would be there for his love. Certainly she would see past the fact that he was just an American.

  “It always is in the end, and if it isn't, then it's not the bloody end, is it?,” Loki remarked wryly, narrowing his gaze a bit as quickly changed the subject. “So, you're going to love me forever, huh ?”

  “If you'll put up with me that long,” Thor returned kissing his love on the head. “Which reminds me, I got you a present.” He announced, hopping up and rushing to his dresser, retrieving the small paper bag from atop of it and returning to the warmth of the bed.

  “It's not much, but I thought you'd like it.” He explained. “Hold out your hands.”

  Loki smiled brightly and eagerly held his palms out together, Thor shaking the contents into his hands and waiting expectantly as the shiny, antique brass lock and matching key fell into his loves waiting hands.

  Loki looked at it reverently, his eyes beginning to glisten as he turned the rounded metal lock over in his fingers. It was quiet simple, circular in shape with a plain riveted front. No larger than the palm of his hand.. The key was much more ornate, rounded barrel and fancy scrolled top. However On the back of the lock, Thor had meticulously etched their initials into it's flat surface.

  “I was thinking,” Thor began, unsure quite what to say. And holy God's was Loki about to cry. He didn't think he'd hold it together if he actually saw his love crying over such a simple gift as this. “For your bridge, you know. In case we get to go, we'll have a lock to add to it.”

  “The Ponts de Arts,” Loki said softly, running his thumb over the etched initials reverently.

  “It's silly, I know..”

  “It's brilliant,” Loki said, cutting him off as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Oh Thor, thank you so much! “ He pulled back and began peppering Thor with chaste kisses. “You… Are… Amazing! I love you so hard right now.”

  “Mmmm I love you so hard,” Thor said grinning stupidly as he kissed his love back. “You know what else is hard?”

  “I can take a pretty good guess,” Loki returned slyly, setting the lock next to his phone on the nightstand before rolling back into Thor. Their bodies greeting each other with that familiar spark of electricity as they collided. Their passion extending well into the morning, Thor thankful when Sif announced she was going out for doughnuts so he and Loki could dash off to the shower without getting their clothes all sticky in the process.

*****************

  “Come here, I've got something for you,” Loki announced as he greeted Thor in class on Wednesday. Thor had stayed at his own apartment, mainly to get domestic stuff done, laundry, cleaning and the like. Surprisingly wearing himself out enough to actually sleep away from his lover that night. However, he already had full intentions on staying with his love the rest of the week and even through the weekend.

  Thor leaned forward, expecting a kiss, which he got. Then Loki slipped something over his neck. Thor looked down curiously to see the ornate key to the lock he'd gifted his lover, now dangling from a chain around his neck. He looked curiously at Loki and the lean man pulled out the lock, also hanging from it's own chain, where he'd had it tucked inside his shirt.

  Thor smiled and pulled Loki in kissing him again. His heart swelling in adoration for his lover.

  “It's perfect,” Thor said kissing him again before he got seated beside him.

  “Mmmm it is, isn't it,” Loki purred proudly.

  Thor leaned over and kissed the purpling bruise on Loki neck, a tribute to their weekly play where they let dark Thor come out for a bit, and bringing a delighted hum from his lover's lips.

  “This is perfect too.” He said lowly, delighting at how his lover wore his marks like trophies.

  “That it is,” Loki stated, placing a tender hand to Thor's cheek.

  “Hmm I'm not liking these though,” Thor said a bit remorsely as he took his lover's hand from his cheek and examined the still raw swaths across his wrists. “Maybe the belts aren't such a good idea.” He suggested gently, they'd switched to binding Loki's hands with some leather belts Thor had packed for jeans holding up purposes. The pair deciding hazardly that they'd be good for binding purposes as well. Though the marks they left as Loki strained and pulled against them, looked like they must really hurt. Making this feel instantly guilty for even having them.

  “The belts are fine love.” Loki assured him with a grin as he dropped his warm hand on Thor’s thigh wickedly close to his crotch. “I think the marks are simply divine. Perhaps we should play again tonight?”

  Thor couldn't hide how his cock literally tightened in excitement at that and licked his lips eagerly. “You heathen.”

  “You bloody love it.”

  “Speaking of being a heathen, did you talk to your mom?”Thor asked, eager to get the final determination on his approval or not with Loki's family.

  “I did,” Loki said looking determinedly uncomfortable as he watched the professor walk in.

  “And??”

  “And I'll tell you later,” Loki whispered as class started.

  Thor couldn't help feel a bit nervous. Did he have their approval or not? Surely the lock and key necklaces were a good sign.


	34. Chapter 34

  Thor and Loki didn't get a chance to talk after class as Tony descended upon them, needing his lover for his club this Friday. Thor leaving them to hash out details as he had another class to get to.

  However as he glanced back, he saw Loki apparently ranting about something by the way his arms were animating his words, while Tony just seemed amused by it all. Thor watched a bit puzzled, wondering what has his love up in a tizzy. Deciding he'd ask him later.

  Which he never got a chance to do either. His own mother calling him as soon as class let out to inquire about his holiday itinerary, which turned into a 3 hour conversation about how Thor was doing. Where he filled her in on all the nicer details of his current love life.

  She was happy for him, he could tell. However, she was still leaving it up to Thor to break the news to his father. Perhaps he'd do it over the holidays. Just rip the band-aid off and get it over with. The plus side being that he was returning here after and wouldn't have to suffer under his tirade for very long. And he knew there'd be one.

  Thor had dinner with Sif and as it was, didn't make it up to Loki's apartment until late. Smiling as the weight of the world seemed to melt away upon seeing his love hunched over his drawing desk, the headphones that Thor now completely adored donning his head, and an open tub of Snowcaps sitting beside him on the desk.

  He went over and helped himself to a couple as he peered past his love to see what he was working on. It appeared to be a sketch of the wicked witch of the West holding Dorothy suspended by marionette wires.

  Loki turned as he caught the hand out if his peripheral vision and smiled up at Thor. Carefully removing his headphones. “Hey you, I was beginning to think you weren't coming up tonight.”

  “My mom called,” Thor replied running his hands down Loki's bare arms as he leaned in to kiss his neck. “That took awhile. “

  “Don't I know it,” Loki replied rolling his eyes.

  “This is really good,” Thor remarked looking over the sketch a bit closer. “You should take an art class next semester.”

  “What, and actually have fun at uni?” Loki scoffed playfully.

  Thor grabbed the drink Loki had sitting by him, expecting it to be alcohol as he tipped it back. Finding himself pleasantly surprised instead.

  “Apple juice,” he remarked questioningly.

  Loki just shrugged and turned off his drawing light. “I was just settling in for a long night if drawing. Turns out my art is substantially better the less alcohol I have in my system.”

  Thor just chuckled as he pulled his love to his feet. He was tired and the only thing he'd been able to think about for the last hour, was how good it was going to feel to finally lay down with his love wrapped in his arms. He awarded his lover another kiss as he lead him off.

  “Mmmmm apple flavored kisses,” Loki hummed pleasantly. “I could get used to that.”

*******

  The rest of that week certainly didn't go as planned either. Thor's mother calling him again Friday so that he was late getting to the club where Loki was working. He couldn't fault his mom, with the time difference it was difficult to pin down a good time to talk, and she missed him. He actually missed her and would have liked nothing more than for her to meet Loki. But that seemed like it would be quite awhile in the making.

  The bus was running late as well. Loki was right, the bus system was rubbish here. Upon finally entering the club he checked the bars, but didn't see his love working at either of them.

  “Thor, where ya been buddy?” Tony greeted suddenly as he seemed to just appear out of the stairs on the upper level. “Loki could use some back up tonight.” He supplied guiding Thor over to the large glass wall overlooking the lower floor.

  There, Thor spotted his love finally, standing by a small circular table littered with empty drink glasses that Thor prayed weren't all his. He was flanked on either side by three women, all of which he recognized easily. There was Pepper and Maria from the other night, but the one on his left, surprised Thor the most. Natasha, but what was she doing here?

  “From them,” Thor chuckled clapping the shorter man on the back. “Tony, I hate to break it to you my friend, but Loki is gay.”

  Tony just scowled and pulled back, looking at Thor in frustration. “Well duh. Not from them. From him.”

  And as Tony pointed, Thor watched a thin blond man approaching, neatly trimmed hair and goatee, carrying a drink to the table and setting it down directly in front of Loki who appeared too lost in conversation to notice. Thor glared and clenched his jaw as he watched the infiltrator move Loki's empty glass and slide the full one into place as neat as a magic trick. And from the stack of matching glasses, this wasn't his first trick.

  Thor also didn't miss how the blond had eyes for his love, watching him closely, checking him out at every turn as he seemed to retreat back onto the floor. Loki for his part seemed to not even notice as he conversed with the brunette to his right. Just what was going on here?

  “Is he one of your waiters,” Thor asked lowly.

  “No,” Tony replied easily. “Though he has been feeding your Loki whatever it is he's been drinking all night. ”

  Thor growled and marched downstairs. He needed to trust his love, he kept repeating in his head as he excited the stairs and started for the table now easily spotted across the dance floor.

  Before he got there, his love just reaffirmed his faith in him. The blond had returned with another drink, moving close enough to place an arm over Loki's shoulders. His love whirled on him like a snake pushing him away roughly and grabbing his drink off the table to toss into his face.

  “Enough,” Thor could hear Loki yelling at the man as he approached silently from behind his love. Meeting the blond’s eyes daringly as he flexed his muscles. “Now I said no, you dull twit! I have a boyfriend!”

  “That you do,” Thor stated, sliding a proprietary arm around his love's waist and enjoying the way his lover smiled up at him and melted against his side. “Is this man bothering you love?”

  “I believe he was just leaving,” Loki smirked, watching as the man beat a hasty retreat. He turned and pressed into Thor, kissing him tenderly. “Your timing is impeccable love.”

  “It has to be with such a hot boyfriend to look after,” Thor returned smiling, he couldn't stop smiling. He was just so proud of his love. He never had anything to worry about, except for maybe his excessive drinking. “What are you drinking here, love?”

  “Cherry Cubre Libre,” Loki supplied with a smirk as Thor took a sip.  
Thor couldn't taste any alcohol, only Cherry Coke. So he took a larger sip.

  He looked at his love and Loki supplied him a sly wink. “I paid the bartender in advance tonight to keep them coming.”

  Thor didn't think his heart could swell any larger with love for this man, yet here he was. He pulled him close again and kissed his head proudly. Oh he was so going to reward his love tonight for this.

  “Thor, you remember everyone,” Loki said smiling at the familiar ladies now flanking them.

  “How could I forget such lovely faces? Pepper. Maria,” Thor said greeting the ladies warmly, kissing the backs of Pepper and Maria's hands, then turning to Natasha who just gave him a raised eyebrow. “Nat, you're *clears throat* looking good.”

  “Thor,” she returned and he swallowed a bit nervously as he recalled that she had pretty much seen him naked. “You're looking picture perfect as ever.” She added, reminding him coldly that she'd also seen whatever pictures Loki had been drawing of him.

  “Loki,I thought you were working tonight?” Thor asked curiously. Turning his attention back to his love before the redhead could make him any more uncomfortable.

  “I am,” Loki returned easily. “And now you are too.”

  “I am?”

  “Yes, see Natasha wanted to bring her friends out for a night of drinking, dancing and not getting hit on by men,” Loki supplied with a friendly grin. “Which means that they'd need somebody to dance with that wasn't going to hit on them.”

  “You're a beard,” Thor chuckled.

  “I'm not even certain it's called that.” Loki frowned at the term.

  “Well, technically you're not pretending to be their boyfriend,” Thor continued. “But you are posing as a male interest, though not very well if that other fellow was already hitting on you.”

  “Still don't think that's quite right.”

  “Oh I love this song,” Pepper suddenly chimed in.

  “Well, duty calls love,” Loki said as he stepped out of Thor's grasp to go dance with Pepper.

  Thor smiling as he saw the respectful distance between them on the dance floor. Certainly nothing like when they danced. Thor turned to Maria with a grin. “Would you care to dance?”

  “Loved to,” she replied taking his offered hand.

  He glanced back at Natasha and figured she'd be just fine scaring off any usurpers on her own as they carved out a spot just behind Loki to dance themselves. This way he and Thor could dance back to back, often touching, while still dancing with the women before them as well.

  When they returned, they found Natasha and Tony's driver Clint engaged in friendly conversation. Thor and Loki exchanged confused glances and just shrugged. This was club Allonsy after all. So why not?  
  
**************  
  
  


  “Oh wow, what a night,” Thor announced to the apartment as they came through the door. “ Those women were really something. I can't believe Tony hired you to do that.”

  “I can,” Loki smirked. “He's got his eyes on Pepper something fierce.”

  “Really,” Thor remarked honestly surprised. Guess his friend swung both ways.

  “Oh yeah, and I got my eyes on a certain muscly blond,” Loki purred, grabbing Thor by the shirt and pulling him closer. “Come here and let me objectify that body of yours.”

  “Oh no, if anyone's doing the objectifying it's me,” Thor argued lifting his lover easily into his arms and kissing him on the lips before carrying him off to the bedroom. “Loki I couldn't be more proud of you tonight.” He beamed happily as he laid his love down on the bed and covered his lean body with his own.

  “I'm not really sure what you're going on about,” Loki chuckled running his fingers through Thor's hair. “But I can say that I like where this is going.”

  “Well, besides rebutting that pushy blond fella, you didn't have a single drink all night. And you still had fun.”

  “Well, I was on the clock.” Loki countered weakly.

  “That’s never stopped you before.” Thor retorted knowingly.

  “Fair enough, but you weren't there. “

  “Really, that's the reason?” Thor asked still not buying it. Loki just couldn't admit that he was simply not drinking because Thor had requested that he cut down.

  “Well yeah,” Loki returned slyly. “I mean, who's going to carry me home and unlock my bloody apartment for me?”

  “Oh, is that all I'm good for,” Thor jested wickedly, poking him in the ribs playfully with his finger.

  “Well, you do have a nice cock, I'll give you that,” Loki returned, fending off the finger between giggles, only to have his wrists grabbed and held to the side.

  “Yeah, it is a really good cock,” Thor agreed, holding his love fast and kissing him chastely. “However, yours is all I'm interested in tonight.” He purred, his lips leaving Loki's to work down his neck. Hands also releasing their grip so he could peel of his loves shirt. Peppering his chest and stomach with light butterfly kisses that had Loki humming in interest as he continued South. Sticking out his tongue, he traced down the line of one dagger. Thor's well practiced fingers popping the button on his lover's jeans and pushing them past his hips as he laid down the blade.

  “You're so sexy,” Thor said huskily as he stepped back to fully remove the jeans. Pausing to look his lover up and down before reaching forward and peeling off his tight briefs as well. “Simply stunning.”

  “Perhaps, but where's the fun in this,” Loki whined as he looked up at Thor eagerly. “You still have all your clothes on.”

  “I don't need to undress for this, love,” Thor stated dropping to his knees between Loki's legs and running his tongue up there inside of his thigh. Not even pausing as he lathed it straight up the shaft of his lover's firm member. Pulling a gasp from the leaner man's lips as his hands gripped the sheets reactively.

  Thor watched his lover as he circled the tip playfully, dipping his tongue into the pearly fluid already leaking from the slit as he met those shining emeralds. So dark and lust filled as they looked down meeting his.

  Thor smiled as he wet his lips then wrapped them around his loves cock, sucking him in slowly. Taking him in as far as he could without gagging. His tongue tasting the familiar flesh that was his lover, his nose breathing in his slight musk. He brought his lips back up the shaft in a long, languid drag. Lapping at the frenum gently before sucking him in again. Loki seeming to Pace his breathing with Thor's movements. Long inhale and hold, then slowly exhale. Again and again. Thor talking his time, wanting to make the pleasure last for his love.

  Loki's slim hip soon moving up to meet him as he felt the shaft gradually beginning to widen. The pressure mounting little by little, bringing out a sheen of sweat to coat his lover's trim chest.

  Thor placed a hand on his hips to steady them as he reached down with his free hand to undo his own pants. His own firming member becoming too stiff to ignore any further. Already dripping himself, he ran his Palm across the top, slicking the precum down the sides to ease his strokes.

  He felt Loki's hand on his where it was holding his abdomen and glanced up, meeting that green gaze as his lover twined their fingers together. Gripping him tight as his chest heaved with the mounting pressure. Thor smiled a bit around his length and increased his pace to his own strokes. His lover was close and he wanted to climax as close to the same time as possible. Listening to Loki's heavy pants, how the slight whine set in from deep in his throat. Another glance showed his lover's head back now, eyes shut tight as he was wrought with the pleasure of Thor's mouth.

  The sight was truly exquisite and Thor could see the moment there pleasure peaked and crested. Washing over his love's features and smoothing them out as the thick fluid hit his tongue. He was so enraptured by the site, that his own climax caught him off guard. He clamped down a bit firmly with his mouth and groaned as the waves racked his body. Coming down gradually all while still holding his lover in his mouth.. Until Loki couldn't take anymore and finally, pushed him off as gently as possible. Chuckling at Thor as he threw his arm over his head and took great gulps of air.

  Thor wiped his hand off on the edge of the sheet, vowing to change it tomorrow, as peeled his shirt and pants off and climbed in next to his lover.

  “Huh uh,” Loki argued, hooking a finger into Thor's waistband. “These too.”

  Thor just smiled and obliged his lover, shedding his boxers and delighting as Loki rolled into him. “So, am I to assume I'll be getting one of those for every night I return sober? Because if so, I may yet give up drinking entirely.”

  “Now where would be the fun in that,” Thor countered jokingly, though if that's all it took, he would gladly devour that delicious cock on a regular basis. But even he knew that was asking a lot of his lover.

 

********

  The next day found them both reluctant to get up, the warmth of the bed and the body beside them, just too alluring to leave. But by afternoon the rain set in along with boredom, so they wondered down to Thor's apartment to watch football since Loki didn't own a TV.

  “You know love, I can buy a television if you enjoy it so much,” Loki remarked as they sat together on the couch, Thor holding his lover back against his chest while they watched the American sports show. Loki sketching away in his art pad, and a tub of Snowcap candies tucked into the couch side to be within easy reach of them both.

  “Nah, this is fine,” Thor said watching the two teams squaring off “I don't really watch it that often.”

  “Liar.”

  “Takes one to know one,” Thor countered with a smirk

  “Yeah, you give him a TV and I'll never see him again,” Sif remarked dryly from the other end of the couch.

  “Now now, you had your Thor time twice this week already,” Loki countered. “I get him for at least tonight and tomorrow, so that we can go to class together. However you may have him afterwards.”

  “You're only saying that so that I won't make you do your math assignment,” Thor chuckled kissing his love on the head.

  “It's almost as though you bloody know me, luv.”

  “I do bloody know you,” Thor returned teasingly. “And I'll never get tired of that accent.” He added before Loki could scold him for picking on him and kissing him mostly on the cheek.

  “Cute, but football is on Sunday night,” Sif informed dryly. “Sorry goth boy, that makes Thor all mine.”

  “Goth boy, is that a character from one of your latest Trash Rags?”   
    
  “That’s Bat Boy and don’t start with me.” Sif countered warningly. “I know when you sleep over and I have an endless supply of sharpies.”   
  
  “Thor already did that trick,” Loki replied with a shrug leaving Sif to eye them questioningly.  “Anyway, I can watch football too,” Loki countered petulantly from where he sat between Thor's legs, sketching away on his art pad. An odd little sketch depicting a royal crown with a ridiculously large chain holding it shackled to the floor. “Are we cheering for the ones in Orange or the ones in purple?”

  “Orange,” Thor replied kissing him on the head and popping a Snowcap into his mouth from the tub tucked at Loki’s side. These things really were addictive.

 

*Three hours later*

 

  “How much longer is this bloody game?” Loki groaned as the clock stopped again due to some game infraction that he'd yet to figure out.

  “We're only in the third quarter,” Thor informed him. “So maybe another hour.”

  “Nevermind, you know what Sif,” the leaner man announced shortly. “He's all yours Sunday.You owe me Apple Pie for this.”

  Thor knew he meant his newest addiction to the ice cream, and not the drink, as well as the play that always followed eating it. Smiling and awarding his love a soft peck on the head. 

  Sif just chuckled and shook her head.

  “So, have you to discussed the holidays yet?” She asked knowing that they hadn't.

  “Not exactly,” Thor grumbled, he'd been hoping to put it off awhile longer yet. “No.”

  “Oh, I hate to break it to you,” Loki began suddenly serious. “We don't celebrate the day Columbus broke bread with the savages.”

  “You're such a little shit,” Thor said poking at him playfully as his love erupted into giggles and wriggled around against him. “Not Thanksgiving, the next two.”

  “What, you mean Christmas Day and Boxing Day?”

  “Okay, next three,” Thor said rolling his eyes. At least this wasn't turning out to be a heavy discussion. Not yet anyway.

  “Well, you're going home to visit your family, I'd presume,” Loki said, twisting to look at Thor as though it should be obvious. “It is Christmas after all. I mean, bloody hell, even I came home on Christmas.” He chuffed and Thor felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders.

  “You'd presume correct my love,” Thor admitted kissing him gently. “I'll only be gone two weeks though.”

  “Will you miss me everyday?” Loki asked sounding a bit plaintive, though Thor heard the teasing in his voice.

  “Every minute of every day”. Thor stated giving him noisy smooches to the head.

  Sif scoffed and made a theatrical show of gagging across from them. Thor just scowled and tossed a pillow at her. “I swear, if you two start the I love you more schtick, I'm gonna kick you both out.”

  “Why would we do that?” Loki asked curiously. “I already know that Thor loves me more, because I'm too much of a hopeless shit.”

  “True, but you're not hopeless,” Thor countered. “You're just a shit.”

  “Well, you're not wrong,” the lean man replied with a shrug. “, But you are going to be back for New Year's?”

  “Oh, I really don't know,” Thor stammered, he hadn't really thought about it.

  “Oh luv, you've got to be back for New year's. There's a right big party down by the Thames, and when Big Ben chimes off for midnight, boom, bloody fireworks everywhere. Biggest ones you've ever seen! Then everyone sings and kisses. Who am I supposed to kiss if you're not there?”

  “Hopefully nobody,” Thor stated, feeling his heart sink at the thought of possibly not being back by then. It would be hard enough to leave his love, but his family would want their time with him as well.

  “Nope, you've got to kiss somebody,” Loki said firmly. “It's a law.”

  “I don't know, kiss Nat!”

  “You're trying to bloody get me killed, aren't you? I already told you she's a spy. And not just like a Snoop, like a bloody hired assassin type. I once knocked a glass off just after she cleaned the floor and she caught it in mid air. Whachaaaww just like that,” Loki demonstrated snatching something out of the air. “Didn't even spill a drop.”

  “Is that why you don't curse around her?” Sif asked raising an eyebrow.

  “You bet your ass I don't bloody curse around her. I'd like to live to see me next birthday, thank you very much!”

  “Which is when again?”Sif asked raising an eyebrow, hoping to glean a new tidbit about this rather illusive man her friend was dating.

  “Every year, Sif,” Loki countered smoothly. “I have a birthday every year. Bloody hell, are the states that different?”

  “No, on what day?”

  “Well on my birthday of course. You know, the day you were born.”

  Sif just groaned and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at Thor's boyfriend who fended it off easily.

  Thor just chuckled at them but sighed as he kissed the back of his lover's neck. “Look love, I'll do my best to be back. But I know my family, they're going to want their time with me as well. There's just not enough Thor to go around these days.”

  “That there is not,” Loki agreed. “Makes you quite the hot commodity.”

  “Yes, but I'm your hot commodity,” Thor said twisting do he could meet his lover's lips.  
  
**************


	35. Chapter 35

Holidays

*****  
  “I don’t know,” Thor was lamenting through the phone pressed precariously between his ear and his shoulder as he perused the items on the store shelf before him. “How much do you spend on a bottle of wine?”   
  
  “About half an hour,” Loki replied easily, causing Thor to scowl despite the other man not being there.   
  
  “I thought you gave up wine?”   
  
  “I beleive in second chances,”Loki replied absently and Thor could hear the steady scratching over the phone, and could picture him so perfectly sitting at his drawing desk his incredibly long legs pulled up to sit cross legged on the narrow stool. Those ridiculous cat eared headphones likely sitting just to the side, waiting to be placed back on once their phone call was over. The image so vivid it caused his heart to clench uncomfortably. “And it’ll be the only thing available to get me through this bloody holiday. Besides, Tony bought me Gallo.” He said far too cheerily.   
  
  “Is that a wine?” Thor asked then blinked as he came across a bottle boasting the same name. “Oh, we have it here. Sweet Apple wine, I should’ve guessed. Should I smuggle you back a few bottles.”   
  
  “Nah, I’ll be swearing it off again by the time you get back,” Loki replied surprising him a bit, though after his last run in with wine, how could he blame him? ” So you’re really going to tell him?”   
  
  Loki’s question quickly brought Thor back to the present. “What, I mean yeah. It’s time, you know?”   
  
  “Yeah but tonight?”   
  
  “Noooo,”Thor responded quickly finally choosing a bottle of wine and placing it in his basket beside the laoves of bread. “I still want presents, you know.”   
  
  “Somehow I doubt that the golden boy Odinson would be deprived any presents,” Loki scoffed, then added. “You’re going to need more than one bottle you know.”   
  
  Shit, how did he know? Thor smiled shaking his head as he added another to the cart. “Do you have some alcoholic beverage ESP going on there love?”   
  
  “No, I just know you,” And he did, Loki knew Thor better than practically anyone by now, immediate family and Sif excluded. “So when are you going to do it?’   
  
  “Probably right before I come back.”   
  
  “Oh, are you coming back?” Loki teased lightening the mood as only he could. “And here I thought I’d have to soon start dating again.”   
  
  “Oh the horror,” Thor mocked sarchastically.   
  
  “I know, but my wrist is wearing out,luv,” Loki responded piteously. “I think I might be developing that corporate tunnel syndrome.”   
  
  “It’s Carpal Tunnel, babe, _Carpal_ ,” Thor corrected still smiling broadly. “But I miss you too. Really, I can’t wait to see you again.”   
  
  “Awwwww” Loki said and for a second Thor thought he might actually be sincere...for a second. “You know, I can picture you perfectly right now, standing in Que with that adorable, big grin plastered all over your face. You big dork.”   
  
  “Yeah, but I’m your big dork,” Thor chuckled at the accuracy of Loki’s description, ducking his head to hide that big grin.  “And Loki, you find my grin adorable. That’s so sweet.”   
  
  “I find all of you adorable,” Loki said a bit softer. “Which means we should end this call before it gets too diabetic.”   
  
  “You’re right, it’s late, I just wanted to hear your voice,” Thor said hearing the pencil stop scratching on the other end. “I love you Loki.”   
  
  “Love you too,Thor,” Loki said honestly and Thor felt such yearning for the other man that he’d never felt for another. He’d definitely found his ‘Jane’. “You know what?”   
  
  “What’s that?” Thor asked expecting something sweet.   
  
  “You’d better grab another bottle of wine, two won’t do it *click*.”   
  
  Thor shook his head as he stared at his phone. Loki hated long goodbyes, stated they always felt too final, so his solution was just to avoid them. Even when Thor had left to go to the airport, Loki treated it just like any day. Kissing him and pinching his ass, giving him a brief ‘enjoy your flight’ then promptly dissapearing as soon as he boarded the tube. No waiting by the window for that movie romance send off. Just poof, gone, and honestly that was so Loki. He smiled as he added another bottle to the basket and headed up towards the check out.   
  
********* 

 Christmas came and went with the usual flourish of presents and feasting that it always did. Thor had meant to call his love, but festivities and time got away from him. It was okay, he'd call him the next day. Which also got waylaid as his dad recruited Thor to help with some much needed household repairs while he was there. No worries, surely his love would understand, family duties, and time differences, and all. A couple of days without calling would be expected.

  However it was now the day after Boxing Day and Loki still wasn’t answering his phone. Where was he? Had he gone out clubbing without Thor there? Had he gotten himself into trouble. Thor cursed and glanced at the clock again. Per his math it should be early afternoon there. He was trying deperately to have faith that his love wouldn’t have done anything he’d regret, but the image of him grinding woth those two men in the club when he’d first met him was permanently etched in his brain.   
  
  Thor was surprised when a few minutes after the 4th phone call going unanswered, to receive a message from Tony. He’d had a Boxing Day get together, or so Loki had informed him, supposedly just a few close friends. Enclosed was a video,Thor was unsure what to expect so locked his door as he watched. The people in the video seemingly unaware that Tony had begun filming.   
  
  There was Tony sitting with his arm around Pepper, the dog. Then further down the couch sat his love, Loki. His hair not pulled back and looked as thought the tips had recently been recolored, black teeshirt reading ‘OBEY’ in bold white letters. A bit suggestive coming from the little sub, causing Thor to smirk wickedly at the thought.   
  
  Loki was currently engaged in animatedly telling a story to somebody to his right, that Thor soon saw was Tony’s Driver Clint who surprisingly enough was sitting there with Natasha.Thor’s surprise was replaced with a bit of sadness as he realized that his love was the only one there without a partner. He deperately wanted to call his love again right then and there, but knew he wouldn’t answer. The video was edited so to just be showing the highlights in the short spanse of time allowed

  
  “Just so we're clear,” Loki was stating animatedly to Clint. “ the Grinch never hated Christmas. He hated people, which is fair.”   
  
“Okay, I’ll agree there,” Clint was replying. “But...  “

"Alright is this a party?Who needs refills?” Tony asked cutting him off and getting up to go get drinks.

“Okay first of all, I said I'm never drinking again,” Loki argued, before grinning wickedly. “And second of all, what are we drinking?”  
  
  “Not you,”Tony said flatly. Thor could admire his attempt, but even he could see his love was pretty well into whatever he’d had.   
  
  “Hey,You do not get to tell me what I can and can't put in my mouth,” Loki argued taking a swig of whatever he had in his cup.

  “How much of that did you have?” Pepper asked curiously

  “Well, I had two on the plane ride here,” Loki replied easily.

  “We didn't take a plane here,” Clint replied flatly and Thor couldn't help but laugh at his love's drunk wit.

  
  The video cut to show everyone gathering together as Loki took a picture of the couples.

  “Oh, that’s a terrible picture of me,” Tony lamented looking at it after. 

  “I only take what the camera sees,” Loki explained evenly. “I can’t help your face.”   
Clint snickered loudly earning a glare from his employer, though Nat smiled at the jest as well.

  Even Thor was chuckling at the quick wit as the scene cut again to more video of Loki and Clint chatting, apparently and very drunkenly, trying to enter Clint's number into his phone.

  " 807”

  “877” Loki repeated as he pressed his screen.

  “No, I'm not some dial a dude. 8 oh 7”

  “That's what I said,” Loki replied looking back over the numbers he typed in. Clint eventually just scowled and took his phone from him, entering in his number hisself. “now you just call me whenever you need a lift. Whenever, wherever,” Clint said and Thor actually felt a bit better knowing his love had yet one more person looking out for him.

  
  The two were quite entertaining together.Especially with Loki well into his drinks as the scenes progressed to now watch him trying to work the stereo remote.   
  
  “Here, you have to hit the menu,” Clint was directing as Loki was pressing buttons and scowling at the infernal machine that wouldn’t respond, yet refusing to hand it over to the more sober man for help. “The menu button, menu.”  
  
  “I am pressing the...ohhhhh that menu button,” His face lit up as the stereo roared to life.   
  
  The video cut again, and Thor waited for the next bit to make him laugh, but when it came back it had them all sitting around singing to the tunes and wow could his love sing. He’d never heard his voice before and now wondered why. His love was quite the crooner, even drunk carrying the tune far better than the others. His eyes began to tear up as he watched his love, the man he’d apparently waited his whole life for and had to cross an ocean to find, singing so perfectly and with such heart. The song was just another Christmas tune he’d heard a hundred times, but now it’s meaning hitting home as one who missed their love, causing his heart to clench as the first tear of many spilled over and down his face.   
  
  The video cut afterwards to the final scene, a quiet living room, Loki was passed out on the couch, everyone else had apparently gone home. Tony walked forward, giving the camera a knowing smile as he glanced back at the sleeping figure. “He’s in good hands big guy,” He said softly to the camera. “But do hurry back soon.”  
  
  Thor smiled and wiped his cheeks as he sniffed. That was why his love wasn’t answering, he was likely still passed out at Tony’s. He felt bolstered and ever so thankful that Loki had friends looking out for him while Thor wasn’t around, and yes, he could honestly call Tony a friend. It was with a far lighter heart that he headed back downstairs to talk to his father.


	36. Chapter 36

  Loki was correct, the New Years celebration in London was definitely something. Fireworks, music, Pop culture references, the whole nine yards. Thor watch mesmerized as he absently attempted to get ready to go out for his own celebration

“Come one Thor, we’re going to be late,” Sif urged bursting in to pull his attention away.

  Thor chuckled and turned, getting up to get his coat, not seeing the camera of the feed focus on a young dark haired man standing on a bridge overlooking the Thames, arm in arm with his friends as they sang along to  'Auld Lang Syne'.  
  “And here we see….could it be,” The reporter was going on. “Yes, it would appear as though the rumors are in fact correct. London’s favorite royal bad boy is back…”  
Thor turned off the TV without a glance as he rushed to catch up with Sif.

*********************

  “Your dad still isn’t talking to you?” Loki inquired gently.

  “No,” Thor sighed, leaning back in the chair as he waited for his flight to board. He’d finally come out to his father and was still trying to figure out how he felt about his non reaction “Though I guess that’s preferable to just yelling or disowning me.”

  “Well if he did, I’d adopt you,” Loki assured him quickly.

  “You can’t adopt me, we can’t fuck and be brothers,” Thor corrected, suddenly remembering that where he was and looking around to see a few glances his way. Oh well, fuck em’. What did he care what these people thought?

  “Ah, but you’d be adopted,” Loki said slyly. “I’m fairly certain that’s a loophole.”

  ”I think that only works if you’re a royal.” Thor chuckled, though Loki was remarkably quiet at that. Thor expected some quick quipp, but he was probably distracted, time to bring him back. “So who’d you kiss?

  “Clint,” Loki replied.

  “Wow,” Thor responded honestly surprised.

  “That’s what he said,” Loki said and Thor could hear him smirking through the phone. “But seriously, he was the least shitty option.”

  “Fair enough,” Thor stated as he got up to get in que to board. “Wouldn’t want to break the law and not kiss anyone.”

  “Gods forbid.”

  “Look my plane is boarding,” Thor said feeling excited to finally be heading back. “I’ll see you soon. “

  “I’ll have the handcuffs ready *click*”

  Thor literally had to close his eyes and collect himself at the vision that brought. He doubted Loki actually had handcuffs, but merely said it to make his love as uncomfortable as possibly during his rather crowded flight. The tease.  
  
  

*********************

  Thor was never so glad to be going back to class. He and his love catching up on all their time lost over the holidays meant they stayed holed up in Loki’s apartment, ordering take away and not even going out to drink or party. Loki soon sporting many bites and bruises proudly as further proof of his love’s return and as it turned out, he did in fact have a set of handcuffs. However, Thor insisted on wrapping them with silk ties to minimize the wrist damage.

  Though even after the initial weekend back, Thor couldn’t help but notice that something had changed while he was away. Loki didn’t go out dancing as often, preferring to instead hit late night coffee shops or the diner where his friend worked. Going to the cinema with Thor to watch movies. Their dates were becoming almost..normal. He’d still tend bar for Tony nearly every Friday, but as Thor sat by, he only saw his love drinking cokes as he worked. Maybe he’d finally sworn off drinking, New Years resolution or something. Thor couldn’t say he was complaining.

  “Listen to this,” Sif was saying as Thor dutifully washed his clothes back in his apartment. “This lady had 42 cats in her one bedroom apartment and get neighbors never knew.”

  “I call bullshit on that one,” Thor chuckled tossing his clothes into the dryer.

  “You're right, too far fetched,” Sif was saying as she flipped through the latest zine. “Oh here's one, apparently this royal has been spotted back in town. Well known for his wild drinking and clubbing habits, going home with different partners every night, and generally tearing up the town. “

  “Sounds to me like a good Friday night.” Thor answered honestly. “Aside from the partners bit of course.”

  “Yeah, well apparently he's baffling the press,” Sif went on reading eagerly. “He's not at any of the usual clubs, no run ins with the police, everyone who's spotted him says he's always with the same bloke, their words not mine, and get this, this one waitress on Soho says he came in ordered a cheeseburger and a cherry Coke.”

  “Ooohhh how bizarre,” Thor teased her openly.

  “The waitress works at a beer garden. German beer Thor. The bad boy came in, could've had his choice of hundreds of beers, but chose a cherry Coke. So now the press is speculating that this mystery bloke may have finally tamed the royal mustang.”

  “Well, good for him then,” Thor replied thinking how much better his own love was doing at not drinking. Though they still hit the occasional club, Tony's club, but his love did love to dance, how could he fault him, and on nights he didn't dance, he tended bar. Thor always close at hand to keep his love company. Though now Loki only ever drank soda in front of him . “Maybe he's just maturing.”

  “Maybe, so you ready to watch a movie?”

  “Depends, what did you pick?” Thor asked a little nervous at how his night was going to go.

  “The holiday,” Sif replied far too gleefully.

  Thor gave a groan of discontent,” ugh not that one.”

  “Yep, you said I could pick anything for our night,” she replied gleefully already hopping to the couch to get comfy. “An-y-thing.”

  “I'll remember that next time it's my turn,” Thor said.

  “I ain't Skeered,” she mocked openly. “You always let Loki pick, and that little fruit always picks chick flicks too.”

  “Hey, that little fruit is my boyfriend!” Thor admonished with a scowl.

  “I know and you two are just too precious together,” she teased making a gagging motion with her finger in her mouth.

  Thor chuckled and threw a couch pillow at her which soon turned into a full on pillow war before they finally settled in to watch the movie.

********

 


	37. Chapter 37

  Things were back to great again. It was as though he'd never left for the holidays.  
So nothing could’ve prepared him for his whole world suddenly changing.   
  
  Loki had heard about his favorite band playing a concert on the north end. He was dying to go see them but tickets had been sold out for months. Even Tony with his seemingly inexhaustable contacts couldn’t get him in. So Thor was ever surprised when he saw his love do something he’d never before do, he pulled his ID out on the doorman.   
  
  A quick radio in by the doorman to security and Loki and Thor were quickly being whisked inside. Though not only that, they had front row seats in which to enjoy the concert. Thor enjoyed himself so thoroughly that he didn’t even think about asking his love how he managed it. Until they were exciting and suddenly there was a cacophany of flashing cameras in his face.   
  
  “Well, love,” Loki said as he pulled him close “time to make you famous.” Thor had barely registered what he said when there was suddenly a tongue being forced in his mouth. He reactively grabbed his love and half attempted to kiss him back, but the cameras were so distracting.   
  
  Guards came out and ushered them quickly away to a waiting car. Thor gasping breathless and bewildered the mob of paparazzi.   
  
  “Clint,” Loki greeted with a knowing smirk. “Glad you could make it.”   
  
  Clint just shook his head as he drove off.   
  
  “Loki, what was all that?” Thor asked as they were sped away back to their apartments.   
  
  “The madness that is my life,” Loki stated with a sneer of distaste. “Now you see why I don’t show my ID so often.”   
  
  “I’d say not,” Thor agreed.   
  
  “That concert though,” Loki went on climbing up in Thor’s lap and running his fingers through his hair so his nails scraped his scalp just right. Distracting him from any thoughts or further talk about what had just happened as his love touched all the right places, raising the tiny hairs along his arm in excitement. “So worth it.”   
  
  Thor wanted to agree, but once again found that tongue invading his mouth again, and honestly, how could he argue.   
  
  Loki’s phone was buzzing insistantly by the time they got back however, Loki already sighing as he answered it. “You’d best go to your place luv,” He explained covering the mouthpiece long enough to kiss the larger man. “This is going to be a long night.”He rolled his eyes before speaking into the phone. “‘Ello father..”   
  
  That was all Thor needed to hear. ThoughT disappointed that Loki's family business was getting in the way of their fun times, he knew his love would seek him out if he needed to later. In the meantime, he just had to tell Sif about the amazingly crazy day he’d just had.   
  
*********   
  
  
  He was awoken the next day by a newspaper being thrown at him, rousing him from where he’d passed out on the couch, waiting for his love to call. Now A bit surprised and confused to be walking up alone.

  “A Prince??!!” Sif was screeching in disbeleif. “You’re dating a Prince and you never told me?”   
  
  “A what?” Thor asked more than confused and definitely not awake enough for this. He picked up the paper and there he was, plastered across the front page, kissing Loki as they exited the concert. The paper proclaiming the same thing Sif had just suggested. Though with the unglamourous title of “Royal Bad Boy’s Wild Love Affair”   
  
  That was all wrong, but as Thor read the article, he realized it was far better than the alternative. The papers didn’t know who he was...yet. However they definitely knew Loki. Loki Lauffeyson, London’s youngest Prince and resident bad boy. That certainly sounded like him, up until the Prince part. This was ridiculous, Loki wasn’t royalty, he couldn’t be.   
  
  Thor scoffed at the obvious trash rag and tossed it aside. “I can’t beleive you read that crap. It’s not true.”   
  
  “Oh no,” Sif countered turning on the TV where the news was apparently stating the same thing. Spotting of London’s Bad Boy Prince, wondering who the man was he was with, what this obvious flaunting the young royal being gay meant for the country? “You’re on every channel.”

  Thor watched a bit wide eyed as it all sank in. Never wanting to use his ID. The formal family dinners and being picked up by fancy cars. He was on his feet and dashing up stairs before he realized what he was doing. He certainly wasn’t expecting to have the door being answered by a now familiar short red head. 

  “He’s not here,” Natasha informed smoothly.   
  
  “Wha…”Thor asked almost in disbeleif. “Where is he?”   
  
  “His Brother came to pick him up last night,” Nat stated, then softened her voice a bit. “You didn’t know, did you?”   
  
  “No, Loki never spoke of it,” Thor said, suddenly thinking his love had this whole secret life they never talked about.   
  
  Nat just hummed nonchomitally. “I’ll have him call you as soon as he returns.”   
  
  “Please do,” Thor urged goin back downstairs still in a state of shock. This all seemed too surreal.   


********

  “I still can’t beleive it,” Thor stated as he sipped coffee with Sif later the next day. He still hadn’t heard from his love and after going back up a second time to check and meeting Nat’s assurance that she’d have him call, there was nothing he could do but wait. “All this time, he could’ve just told me.It’s like I hardly know the him now. He's got this whole  dual life. Like who is he really?”

  
  “Yeah” Sif replied patiently. “No, I agree, this is pretty big. He totally should’ve told you...though seeing how you’re freaking out now, do you blame him?”   
  
  “I just need to talk to him,” Thor said as though he hadn’t heard her. “Why doesn’t he call?”   
  
  “Likely because he’s off doing royal stuff.”   
  
  “You’re not helping , you know,” Thor said flatly. This in his mind swam hundreds of questions that begged to be answered, and below that, a nagging sense of dread. Why hadn't Loki called by now? 


	38. Chapter 38

  Thor still hadn’t heard from Loki by the time classes started that Monday, and that growing sense of dread now caused his stomach to churn restlessly, however nothing would have prepared him for the flood of press apparently awaiting him at the school. They surged towards him as soon as he exited the bus, assaulting him with questions of who he was, where he was from, what were his intentions with the Prince? He was never so thankful to see Tony in his life as the man swept in coolly to usher him away.

  “That’s enough, no comments,” Tony stated easily to the press, guiding Thor by one elbow. “Welcome to the circus.” He remarked as he got Thor safety inside.

  “Wait, you knew?!” Thor asked suddenly whirling on the smaller man.

  “Well yeah,” Tony stated a bit surprised at the larger man’s anger. “It's my job to keep him out of the press. Run PR so to speak, and boy has this been a mess-”

  “Who else?” Thor asked breathing heavily as it all began to sink in.

  “Thor..I..”

  “WHO ELSE KNEW?” Thor yelled.

  “Well, Clint, and Natasha of course,” Tony began ticking off names as if it were no big deal, but it was. To Thor it was a very big deal.

  “All this time everyone knew, but he couldn’t tell me,” Thor said feeling his blood boil at being the last let in on Loki’s little secret. And why? Was he ashamed of him? Was he just his American Boy Toy as the papers had alluded?

  “Thor, “ Tony began placatingly. “I’m sure he had his reasons.”

  “And what would those be Tony?” Thor growled getting right in the shorter man’s face. “Just what reason would keep you from telling your own boyfriend who you really were? Except maybe I wasn’t anything to him but some American kink.” he spat turning to head to class.

  “I don’t know, maybe thinking you’d act like this for one.” Tony said to himself as he straightened his shirt and made a phone call. “Heads up Nat, this isn’t going well.”

  Thor stormed into class and spotted his love sitting in his usual seat. But was that really his love? Thor felt suddenly like he was facing a stranger. Loki sat with his hair pulled into that neat little bun, hiding all the blue from sight, wearing what looked like a plain shirt and khakis? Khakis, on Loki. Strange dress aside, the way his face lit up at seeing Thor nearly made his heart soothe, nearly. Except for the short redhead sitting just to his right.

  “Why is she here?” Thor asked standing before the seat and glaring at his love. No, could he even call him that anymore. People in love don’t keep such big secrets from each other.

  “She’s my bodyguard,” Loki said with a frown. “Turns out she wasn’t a spy after all. “ He took in Thor’s angry scowl and shrank a bit at it. “Look Thor, I wanted to call you, but my Father..”

  “Why?” Thor growled cutting him off. He could feel the other class members eyes all watching them, but didn’t care. “Why did you never tell me who you really were?”

  “Who I really am?” Loki asked sitting back up and something Thor had said obviously hit a nerve. “You think this is who I am?”

  “I don’t know,” Thor retorted obstinately. “I don’t know who you are anymore. Oh, but Tony does. Natasha does. Even Clint knew, but you just couldn't tell me.”

  “Because I didn’t want you to treat me like this Thor!,” Loki spat getting to his feet. “ You have no idea what I’ve gone through just to be with you.”

  “What you’ve gone through? How about what I’m going through? I can’t even step out of the bus without the press attacking me. They say I’m just your American Boy Toy. Is that what I am to you?”

  “If you think that,then you never really did know me after all. Though maybe I knew you, just another American out to break my heart. Guess mum was right, So much for bloody promises!” Loki stated pushing past him, to head out. Natasha hot on his heels.

  Thor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t meant to lose his temper, but he just felt so used.

*********************

  He didn’t see Loki the rest of that day, or even the rest of that week. The leaner man apparently taking his classes in private or just skipping them completely. Not that Thor cared. The press dogged relentlessly him wherever he went, quickly learning his name, where he was from, even digging up old High school pics of him from when he played football back home. It got to where Thor didn't go anywhere except school and home, having Sif grab take-away most nights as he hid out from the onslaught.

  Loki surprisingly was the first to call. Thor didn’t answer, but listened to the message later. The other man’s quiet voice assuring Thor that it would all calm down again soon. Then asking if maybe Thor wanted to talk. Thor didn’t, nor did he the next week when Loki called another 7 times. Or the next week when Loki called 3 more times and even stopped by his apartment twice, the second time bringing the clothes that Thor had left at his place. Thor refusing to see him, letting Sif answer as he hid in his bedroom and listened to the other man’s abnormally quiet voice.

  Tony wasn’t so quiet in his displeasure over the whole ordeal. “This doesn’t look good man, have you seen him?”

  “Seen who?” Thor feigned disinterest as he focused on his school work. “Oh him, no.”

  “You are a terrible liar, “Tony stated with a frown. “I’m afraid he’s going to self destruct any day now. He doesn’t come to the club, I’ve only seen him at my apartment parties twice. Both times he only came because he was obviously looking for you. He looks like shit though, like he hasn't slept in weeks, and I think the little twink's even lost weight, as if that's even possible.”

  “Are you finished,” Thor growled acting as if he didn’t care, but the truth was, he did. Deep down he still very much cared, which meant having to listen to Tony was not helping his resolve that all this should be over.

  “No, but you know what, I’m glad it happened,” Tony stated a bit cheerily leaning back in his chair and now getting Thor’s attention with his sudden change in demeanor. “Now he can go back to being the fun, drunk royal at my parties again. This whole not drinking just so he could date you was beginning to be a real drag.”

  “What?” Thor asked despite not wanting to be curious, he’d already been drug into the conversation. Might as well find everything out.

  “Oh, you didn’t know? Loki had to make a deal with his Mother to give up drinking to continue to see you,” Tony stated smugly knowing he had piqued the other man’s interest.

  “He what?”

  “Yeah, back before the holidays it was,” Tony continued and Thor thought back to when the change would’ve happened. He remembered the party where Loki hadn’t drank, and the phone call even before where Thor had answered and it was his Love’s mom. Former Love, he corrected himself. It all seemed like so long ago.

  “But he drank at your party,” Thor countered not wanting to believe that Loki would have done something so big, just to be with him. Nobody could convince Loki to quit drinking, himself included. Thor didn't think their was a single thing Loki loved more than drinking. At least that's what he _had_ thought.

  “His mom gave him a pass for the holidays as long as he was with me,” Tony explained calmly. “Ah, but now I’ve just shared another thing he kept from you. Well, you two are done now, so I guess it doesn’t matter. He is so much more fun when he's drunk.”

  Thor turned to him with a glare just as the bell rang to dismiss them “You’re terrible at lying, you know that.”

  Tony just grinned smugly as he watched Thor leave.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually include songs, I like to let my readers imagine whatever song they'd like. However, in case you are curious, the song is called "Knock Knock" by: Brunettes Shoot Blonds.

*****************************************************

 

  “Christ Odinson,” Sif cursed as she sat across from him in the tiny cafe. It was karaoke night apparently, and they tried to ignore the horrific renditions in the back ground as they talked. As Loki had promised, the Press bored of them in a couple of weeks, moving onto another celebrity scandal, leaving Thor more focused to think over everything that had happened. “Did he really say that?”  
  
  “Yeah, Loki gave up drinking, just to be allowed to see me,” Thor said poking at his fries glumily. For anyone else, that would’ve been only a sort of big deal. However, Loki loved drinking, he loved getting drunk, and partying. He loved the heady buzz and the drunken sex, the danger and thrill with it all. He loved drinking possibly more than anything else, even more than his own self preservation, yet he was willing to give all that up just to be with Thor.   
  
  “It’s you!! You’re the bloke that tamed the Royal mustang,” She exclaimed patting him on the chest as she reminded him of that trash tabloid article so long ago. It had really been right in front of him the entire time. “Well now you _have_  to call him,” Sif urged. She’d had to watch Thor mope and listen to him rant for over two weeks now and didn’t know how much more she could take.   
  
  “I don’t know,” Thor said with a sigh. “How can I? After everything I said? And everything he didn’t tell me.”   
    
  “Hell, I wouldn’t have told you either if I knew you would act like this,” Sif retorted sharply earning  scowl from the man across from her. “And it’s not like he lied, he did say his parents were kind of important people.”   
  
  “Yeah, but a Prince,” Thor countered. “How do I even go about dating a Prince?”   
  
  He didn’t recognize when the last singer ended and the guitar starting for the next one, but he did suddenly become aware of the people at the tables around him muttering excitedly and quickly digging out their phones to record. Even if he hadn’t have turned to see, he would have recognized the voice as it began crooning through the microphone. The same voice he’d heard over the video Tony had sent during his Holiday, it all now seemingly so long ago. His heart clenching at the familiarity of hearing it again, even before his eyes landed on that far too sad face. The words to the song sinking in as he met his love’s emerald green eyes. A song of love lost and the singer desperate for some contact to make things right. It was him, it was all him, not answering his phone, not answering the door, avoiding his love rather than to face him. Rather than to stand by him through this storm as he’d once promised to do. Ignoring the many recording phones around him, he listened to the song being sung just for him. Just because of him.   
  
  He felt the first tear roll down his face and sniffed, absently swiping his thumb across his nose as Loki’s song took him over. His voice seeming nearly on the verge of cracking itself as he continued singing, begging Thor through the music not to leave him alone on another Saturday night. His hopeful eyes never leaving Thor’s.  Loki didn’t need the view screen, no. This was a song he’d memorized just for him and Thor would never forget this moment. The moment he got his love back. For here before him wasn't some Royal prince, wasn't some celebrity to be placed upon a pedestal and kept at arms length, it was Loki, and it had always been Loki.  This was the same Loki he fell in love with so many months ago. The same Loki that hated homework, and always stole the cherries off Thor's milkshakes, the same Loki that fit so perfectly in Thor's arms every night. Nothing had changed except Thor's knowledge of his family and Thor suddenly was overwhelmed with the urge to charge over, to lift his love in a soul mending embrace, and assure him that he would never be alone again. Not as long as Thor could draw breath. He’d make the same vow he made that day over the phone, to do everything possible so that they may stay together...forever. 

  As the song ended Thor surged to his feet and did just that, rushing forward, his arms wrapping around his love’s waist easily the way only one familiar can do, and lifted him off his feet, kissing him soundly for all the world to see. Tasting their tears, salty and mingling where they fell to their lips, though he thought he’d never tasted anything so sweet. They were honest tears, the kind only lovers can share.  
  
  Cheers and clapping rose up from all around him and Thor suddenly didn’t care if he was on every paper, news report, or radio show in the world, as long as he had his love with him when he did.   
  
  “Didn’t you say that I’m just another bloody American out to break your heart?” Thor teased still not letting his love go and giving him another peck on the lips for good measure.   
  
  “Good thing I never bloody listen.” Loki returned, his beautiful porcelain cheeks glistening with the tears now flowing freely from his eyes. Tears Thor gently kissed away before once again returning his attention to those honeyed lips. 

  
**************   
  
  Turns out they _were_ in every paper and news story the next day, but not in the way that anyone could have guessed. The country loved a good love story, and who wouldn’t love the idea of an American traveler from nowhere Colorado catching the heart of Royalty. And yes, he was the Bloke that had finally tamed Britain's Royal Bad Boy.  It was like a modern day fairy tale. Though Thor would be glad when the press finally bored of the couple and they could go out in peace again.   
  
  “So you really gave up drinking for me?” Thor asked as he held his love cuddled to his chest as they lounged in Loki’s apartment.   
  
  “That I did, though I was beginning to rethink my choice,” Loki replied smirking devilishly.   
  
  “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Thor asked finally broaching the elephant still in the room.   
  
  “I just wanted you to treat me like _me_ ,” Loki answered honestly. “And I knew, that once you found out, it would all change. For the both of us. I didn’t want it to change, luv.”   
  
  “I am truly sorry,” Thor admitted recognizing his own part in this. “I guess I was a bit upset at being blindsided, and being the last to find out.”   
  
  “You weren’t the last luv,” Loki corrected gently. “Sif was.” he finished with a wolfish grin.

   “Actually, she's the one who got the paper first.” Thor said flatly. “And your family, what do they think?”  
  
  “Mum stands by her earlier decision to allow us to date as long as my grades stay decent and the whole no drinking outside of holidays thing” Loki replied with a shrug. “It's not like I'm in line for the throne, thanks to whatever gods for that. Which also means the pressure of having a royal heir also falls to dear ol’ Byleister.”

  Loki grinned rather smugly at that and Thor couldn't blame him. He could only imagine the Royal pressures that his love was eluding mainly due to being the youngest son. Also explained his freedoms, attending public school and living for a period of time in the states.  
  
  “And your Father?” Thor asked almost hopefully.   
  
  “I wouldn’t go wishing for a miracle there, luv,” Loki admonished. “Though he did say I’ve actually made some good publicity for the family for a change. Turns out being Gay is in.”   
  
  “Apparently so,” Thor stated, meeting his love’s questioning eyebrow raise and knowing exactly what he was getting at, since they were on the subject of families and all. “My dad called last week. He said he doesn’t understand it, but as long as I’m happy, then he’s happy. I'm guessing dating a royal may have helped.”   
  
  “Well, thank heavens that it's turned out good for something,” Loki said awarding him a soft peck to the lips. “Besides getting into concerts” he added with a sly wink.   
  
  “I just gotta know, that first day back in class, what was with the khakis?”

  
  “It was the only clothes available at me mum’s,” Loki admitted bringing Thor to snicker at him. “Oh you’re just a right bastard some times.” He said slapping his chest playfully.   
  
  “I love it when you talk British.” Thor replied, bringing him up and kissing him soundly.

  
  


  
  
  
*****************************  
  
**End**


End file.
